Le tournant inattendu
by Celia Anges
Summary: Les contraires s'attirent, c'est bien connu. Hermione et Severus ne peuvent déroger à la règle, mais sont ils vraiment des contraires ? Après la guerre, Hermione a l'impression d'être seule au monde, mais peut être n'est elle pas aussi seule que cela.
1. La Décision

**Résumé** : Les contraires s'attirent, c'est bien connu. Hermione et Severus ne peuvent déroger à la règle. Mais sont-ils vraiment des contraires ? Hermione a l'impression d'être seule au monde, mais peut-être n'est-elle pas aussi seule que cela... Ne tient pas compte de HBP.

Mais quel défi ! Écrire une fic sur le couple Her/Sev, le couple le plus improbable qui soit, et donc le plus fascinant pour des fiqueurs... hum... Généralement je n'aime pas écrire des fics qui s'éloignent du livre, mais voici l'exception qui confirme la règle. Voyons ce que donne une soudaine envie d'écrire et de relever un petit défi personnel incongru.

**Disclaimer** : Hermione et Severus, comme bon nombre d'autres personnages dans cette histoire, appartiennent à JK Rowling, je me permets juste de les lui emprunter, en espérant qu'elle ne fasse pas de cauchemars la nuit sur toutes ces fics Hermione/Severus... les autres personnages sont à mouâ.

**Chapitre I : La décision**

**Où le bruyère pousse au pied du marronnier, **

**symboles de solitude, de sombre mélancolie mais aussi de bravoure.**

Hermione se réveilla avec un mal de ventre épouvantable. Elle gémit, roula sur le côté puis se tira du lit sans grande conviction. Pattenrond vint se blottir paresseusement sous la couette alors que sa jeune maîtresse essayait au contraire de lutter contre l'envie de retourner se coucher. Elle avala un cachet contre la douleur et alla regarder dans son réfrigérateur ce qu'elle pourrait manger. Et alors elle se sentit pleinement éveillée. Comment avait-elle pu oublier qu'elle n'avait plus de quoi faire ses courses pour le moment ? Elle soupira et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Il restait juste un peu de pâté et de croquettes pour Pattenrond, trois tranches de jambon, un oeuf et deux tomates. Ah et un fond de jus d'orange. Elle opta pour l'oeuf et le fond de jus. Elle avait sauté le repas de la veille au soir, d'où ses maux d'estomac, et aurait voulu avoir plus à se mettre sous la dent. Heureusement son salaire lui serait versé dans peu de temps. Il fallait juste qu'elle répartisse intelligemment ce qui lui restait de vivres... et qu'elle se trouve un meilleur travail. Néanmoins l'absence de tout diplôme moldu lui compliquait la tâche. Elle savait qu'elle devait y retourner, le monde des moldus n'était plus le sien... elle devait rentrer chez elle. Chez elle ? Dorénavant elle ne se sentait chez elle nulle part. Son chez-soi avait toujours été là où ses amis étaient. Et ils n'étaient plus là. Hermione trembla. Elle crut qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer, mais les larmes ne vinrent pas. Elles ne coulaient plus depuis des mois. Elle n'arrivait plus à pleurer. Elle ne savait plus. Elle avait trop pleuré : la mort de Dumbledore, Mrs McGonagall et tant d'autres, Harry qui vaincut Voldemort mais qui succomba à ses blessures mortelles. Et puis il y avait Ron. Ron, lui, était toujours vivant, mais tout comme Hermione il avait fuit ce qui lui rappelait Harry. Aux dernières nouvelles, il travaillait dans un centre de Médicomagie quelque part en Amérique, où il avait rencontré une jeune femme charmante. Ils se donnaient des nouvelles de temps en temps mais ce n'était plus comme avant. Ils ne pouvaient plus se parler comme ils en avaient eu l'habitude, ils ne pouvaient plus être comme ils avaient été avant tout cela, comme quand Harry était là, avec eux. Hermione voyait Ginny de temps à autres, mais leurs rencontres étaient douloureuses et peu à peu elles s'éloignaient l'une de l'autre... à jamais. Et ses parents. Cette fois Hermione fut secouée par un tremblement plus violent. Ses parents, morts, par sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas été une sorcière, ils seraient toujours là... ils vivraient peut-être même encore tous les trois ensemble alors que Hermione ferait de bonnes études. Si elle n'était pas partie ce soir là, si elle avait été là, peut-être aurait-elle pu... Hermione se releva_. "Avec des si on mettrait Paris en bouteille et Lutèce en amphore ma pauvre fille !" _Elle mit un peu de pâté et de croquettes dans la gamelle de Pattenrond et lui versa de l'eau fraîche. Elle alla à la salle de bain et se regarda dans la glace. Sa dentition était à présent parfaite, ses yeux avaient une jolie teinte noisette, ses lèvres étaient un peu pâles mais proportionnées juste comme il faut, son teint était clair, ses cheveux bruns volumineux bouclaient légèrement... Elle n'avait pas vraiment à se plaindre, si ce n'était pour... Elle passa un doigt sur la cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue et soupira. "_Rien à faire, je ne m'en débarrasserai jamais... mais j'ai eu de la chance, ça aurait pu être pire... et moi je suis là, libre et... et... enfin libre, et toi tu croupis à Azkaban. Ca me ferait presque de la peine pour toi Malefoy. Au fond tu m'as toujours un peu fait pitié, tu as été gâché." _Hermione se lava, s'habilla, puis fixa à nouveau son reflet. Sa cicatrice le lui rappelait sans cesse : on ne peut pas fuir le passé, il laisse trop de marques que l'on ne peut effacer. "_C'est ce que Harry m'aurait dit." _Elle revit son visage, ses yeux verts, ses cheveux noirs en bataille et là sur son front, la cicatrice qui lui rappelait qu'il ne devait pas fuir, mais faire face à son passé. "_Et c'est ce que je ferai Harry, j'ai mis trop de temps à comprendre, trop de temps à accepter. Voilà, je ne fuirai plus... je vais me tenir droite et forte à nouveau et je pourrai me regarder en face sans me dire 'Tu es lâche'. Je vais y retourner, je vais retourner dans notre monde, là où on a grandit ensemble, là où on a tout appris, où on a pris racine... Je retourne chez moi." _Une larme coula alors sur sa joue meurtrie. La première larme depuis tous ces mois.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers sa chambre. Elle n'avait plus mal au ventre, elle n'était plus inquiète, elle n'avait plus honte, elle revenait à la vie, elle revenait à elle. Elle, Hermione Granger, miss-je-sais-tout qui avait brillé plus que bien d'autres élèves doués avant elle, qui avait été diplômée de Poudlard avec les honneurs et qui avait reçu maintes propositions pour ses études. Elle qui s'était montrée courageuse jusqu'au bout, jusqu'au bout de cette guerre. Elle, la Gryffondor qui s'était battue pour défendre ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle qui avait trouvé la force de tout pardonner à tous. Elle ne se terrerait plus dans ce monde qui n'était pas le sien, elle ne ramperait plus au sol, comme si elle était à l'agonie. Elle ne regarderait plus ses poignets comme si la seule issue qui s'offrait à elle était la Mort. Non, elle serait forte et courageuse à nouveau, elle apprendrait à vivre avec les souvenirs, la douleur... Ils lui manquaient, mais rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Rien. Elle devait l'accepter et avancer.

Elle s'agenouilla sur le sol et regarda sous son lit. Elle en tira une lourde malle ancienne. Elle en chassa la poussière et l'ouvrit. Un petit coffret en bois, mince et long, y reposait au milieu de sa panoplie de sorcière. Les doigts tremblants, elle le prit, releva le loquet doré et ouvrit le coffret. Sa baguette était là. Elle n'y avait plus touché depuis ce soir maudit où Harry était tombé, tombé dans un abysse où elle ne pouvait le suivre. Elle tint sa baguette devant elle et des étincelles noires et rouges s'échappèrent. Pattenrond sortit soudain de sous la couette et fixa sa maîtresse avec un air d'intense curiosité et d'expectative.

- « On rentre chez nous Pattenrond. » Comme s'il l'avait comprise, il sauta du lit et se mit à courir dans l'appartement, prenant sa queue en chasse. Hermione rit. Son rire cristallin lui parut étranger, déplacé. Elle se tut et se leva du plancher. Elle entreprit de ranger toutes ses affaires dans sa malle, puis écrivit une lettre aux propriétaires pour leur expliquer qu'elle avait décidé de déménager. Elle disparaîtrait du monde moldu, tout simplement.

Le panier de Pattenrond dans une main, sa malle dans l'autre, elle se tint un instant sur le palier, fixa l'appartement désormais vide à l'exception des meubles, ferma la porte et descendit le vieil escalier de bois qui grinça sous ses pas. Elle marcha ainsi jusqu'à une ruelle désertée et de là, elle transplana au Chemin de Traverse, carrefour britannique du monde de la Magie, de son monde. Elle retournait chez elle.

_Wonder if anyone missed me?_

_Or have I been gone so far_

_They thought that I died_

_How many said_

_I wonder what happened to Alice?_

_How many shrugged, or laughed,_

_How many cried?_

_But I don't give a damn!_

_I'm going home_

_Nothing can stop me now_

_(Alice Cooper - Going Home)_


	2. Chez l'apothicaire

**Réponses aux Reviews** (et je m'en fiche si feufeu l'interdit, il y a des règles trop ridicules pour être suivies) :

**la rodeuse** : je suis désolée, mais je m'étais trompée de fichier et je ne pouvais tout de même pas mettre toute la fic dans un seul chapitre. Il te faudra donc être patiente avant de pouvoir lire la suite. Je n'ai pas eu Internet pendant deux semaines là, donc je n'ai pas pu uploader, mais dorénavant ce sera fait régulièrement.

**Nami Himura** : ouiiii te voilà ! Je suis contente que tu viennes la relire sur ff. net car j'ai apporté quelques corrections et modifications. Gros bisous à toi ma Poune!

**Chapitre II : Chez l'apothicaire**

**Où la capucine et le nymphéa s'observent en silence,  
symboles de raillerie et de froideur.**

Hermione se rendit à Gringotts où son argent sorcier dormait depuis maintenant plus de deux ans. Ses parents avaient insisté pour approvisionner régulièrement son compte sorcier tout au long de sa scolarité. Elle avait ainsi économisé une coquette somme qui lui permettrait de subvenir à ses besoins essentiels et de se payer des études. Elle acceptait finalement d'utiliser cet argent pour prendre un nouveau départ dans la vie. Elle voulait néanmoins se trouver un petit emploi, elle n'aimait pas l'idée de puiser dans ses réserves sans les réapprovisionner ne serait-ce qu'un minimum.

Une fois ses affaires à Gringotts réglées, Hermione se rendit au Chaudron Baveur. Elle y loua une chambre et y resterait le temps de trouver un studio, si possible dans le monde sorcier, ou alors un logement dans un endroit moldu reculé, là où elle pourrait vivre comme une sorcière. Elle s'installa dans la chambre, libéra Pattenrond de son panier et ressortit afin de chercher un logement dans des journaux, des agences...

Elle rentra dépitée, découragée, et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle étouffa un cri de frustration dans son oreiller et se sentit passablement calmée, mais cela ne dura pas. Elle se leva, fit les cent pas dans la chambre, les grands yeux jaunes du félin suivant le moindre de ses mouvements, puis sortit de la chambre et alla marcher dans le Chemin de Traverse. Elle décida de se rendre chez un apothicaire et à l'instant même où elle entrait dans la boutique, le parfum des herbes et des concoctions l'apaisa. Elle inspira profondément, sourit légèrement, et commença à regarder les rayons avec intérêt.

Alors qu'elle marchait dans les rayons et observait les produits, jugeant de leur qualité, elle comprit ce qu'elle voulait étudier, ce qu'elle voulait désormais faire de sa vie. Peut-être même arriverait-elle à devenir Maître de Potions, titre honorifique réservé à une poignée d'élus. Elle se sentait revivre, elle sentait son sang couler dans ses veines et son coeur battre dans sa poitrine. L'ambition reprenait possession d'elle, son esprit et son corps s'éveillaient.

Elle choisit des ingrédients avec lesquels elle voulait tenter quelques expériences, se retourna vers la caisse et se heurta alors à quelqu'un.

- « Oh pardonnez-moi Madame, je ne vous avais pas vue. »

- « Ce n'est rien mon enfant, ne vous tracassez pas. » La petite dame jaugea un instant Hermione du regard et lui demanda : « Le propriétaire s'est absenté un instant et j'aurais besoin d'un renseignement, peut-être pourriez-vous m'aider ? »

- « Ce serait avec plaisir Madame. »

La petite dame commença donc à la questionner au sujet d'une potion qu'elle voulait essayer d'améliorer et qu'elle n'avait pas encore expérimentée. Hermione l'écouta attentivement et lui répondit d'un air connaisseur :

- « L'idée semble excellente et la potion ne devrait pas être trop difficile à préparer. Néanmoins, il faut faire attention à l'ordre dans lequel vous ajouterez les ingrédients. Surtout ne versez pas la sève d'éboracée avant que la décantation ait eu lieu, sinon le mélange soit explosera soit deviendra toxique. » Hermione la mit encore en garde contre plusieurs aspects dangereux de la préparation, puis lui donna quelques conseils. Elle se surprenait elle-même, elle ne pensait pas se souvenir de tout cela. C'était comme si elle avait lu toutes ces informations hier. « Si vous ajoutez une pincée de poudre de bacilette, l'effet devrait se décupler, cette poudre réagira en catalyseur avec la sève de rincevent et... »

- « ...et elle permettra de neutraliser le goût amer de moisi qu'auront laissé les feuilles de physon au mélange. » Hermione se retourna et se retrouva face à un jeune homme qui devait avoir à peu près son âge. Il était grand, il avait des cheveux blonds comme l'or et des yeux bleus étonnement foncés. Il lui souriait. Dire qu'il n'était pas séduisant aurait été un mensonge, néanmoins Hermione se contenta de lui jeter un regard froid et vindicatif qui effaça immédiatement le sourire du jeune homme. Sans mot dire, Hermione s'éloigna afin d'attendre à la caisse et fut rejointe par la dame avec qui elle continua à parler potions.

Elle rentra au Chaudron Baveur, déjeuna rapidement et monta à sa chambre. Elle mit alors en application ses idées et son expérience fut plus que concluante. Elle versa la potion dans des fioles qu'elle étiqueta et qu'elle rangea soigneusement dans sa malle, puis s'assit sur son lit. Comment avait-il osé l'aborder ainsi avec ce sourire niais ? Ah les hommes ! Elle poussa un soupir agacé et se leva de nouveau de son lit. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour évacuer les vapeurs du chaudron et sortit à nouveau sur le Chemin de Traverse, cette fois à la recherche d'un emploi.

Elle se rendit dans toutes les apothèques les unes après les autres mais aucune ne sembla intéressée par ses services. Elle avait perdu tout espoir de trouver un job chez un apothicaire, mais se rappela alors qu'il lui restait peut-être une chance. Elle n'était jamais allée dans cette apothèque, qu'elle avait jugée trop lugubre, mais elle pensait se souvenir où elle se trouvait. Hermione descendit donc le Chemin de Traverse et s'arrêta à l'angle de l'Allée des Embrumes. Elle était là. Lugubre, certes, peut-être même un peu louche, mais _fascinante_ ! La fascination qu'elle éprouva la galvanisa et Hermione poussa la vieille porte branlante. Un carillon ébréché tinta d'un air morne. La pièce était déserte. Hermione se tint devant le comptoir, et en attendant que le gérant vienne s'occuper d'elle, elle regarda l'état des rayons et la nature des produits que l'apothèque vendait. Elle haussa un sourcil dubitatif, mais à cet instant elle perçut des voix dans l'arrière boutique. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'elles disaient, mais visiblement le gérant était très occupé. Elle patienta, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, son regard trahissant une pointe d'impatience.

Les voix se turent finalement, Hermione entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un déplacement en cheminette et le gérant sortit de l'arrière-boutique. Elle lui exposa alors sa requête. Le vieil homme la fixa un instant, son regard semblait chercher à la juger et à l'évaluer. Il déclina son offre d'un air bourru. Hermione insista, ouvrant les négociations. Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir ni le carillon tinter. L'apothicaire semblait s'impatienter, mais écoutait néanmoins Hermione. Elle lui tendit alors des parchemins. Il les scruta attentivement. Il ne pouvait nier qu'elle devait être diablement intelligente en voyant ses résultats, mais il ne voulait pas s'encombrer d'une jouvencelle comme elle. Hermione insista encore, exposant maints arguments pour convaincre le vieux sorcier.

Pendant que Hermione n'en démordait pas et démontait un à un les arguments de l'apothicaire, l'homme qui était entré choisissait des ingrédients dans les rayons et écoutait discrètement l'échange. Nul doute que cette jeune femme savait ce qu'elle voulait et savait comment s'y prendre pour tâcher de l'obtenir. Sa voix néanmoins avait un timbre familier... Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers elle. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en un chignon qui laissait une boucle jouer sur sa nuque et elle était vêtue d'une robe noire, simple mais élégante. « _Enfin une femme qui a un minimum de goût et de bon sens pratique et esthétique._ » se dit-il. Pas comme toutes ces filles exaspérantes qui affichaient insolemment des toilettes aux couleurs criardes et aux fanfreluches inutiles. Néanmoins, aussi convaincante soit-elle, la jeune femme dut visiblement s'avouer vaincue.

Hermione abandonna, il n'y avait rien à faire, il ne voulait pas d'une assistante. Elle le salua poliment, le remerciant de lui avoir consacré de son temps et se retourna vers la sortie. Dans sa hâte, elle faillit se heurter à quelqu'un, de nouveau.

- « Professeur Snape ? »

- « Miss Granger... Il me semble que je ne suis plus votre professeur depuis plus de deux heureuses et tranquilles années à présent. » répondit-il d'un ton acide.

- « Bien, _Mister_ Snape. » Et sans rien ajouter, Hermione sortit de l'apothèque.

De son côté Severus s'était contenté de sourire sarcastiquement et de continuer à chercher dans les rayons les ingrédients notés sur sa liste. Il devait néanmoins avouer qu'il avait été surpris, si ce n'est choqué, de voir que cette brillante et élégante jeune femme était en fait la miss-je-sais-tout qu'il détestait tant. « _Non, pas que je détes__**tais**__, que je détes__**te.**_» Il jeta un regard furtif vers l'extérieur. Elle se tenait non loin du magasin, visiblement en train de réfléchir à sa prochaine destination. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir, le soleil se reflétant sur la vitrine, et il se permit donc de l'observer un moment. Si ce n'était pour sa voix d'insupportable je-sais-tout et pour son chignon frisotté qui trahissait des cheveux d'un certain volume il aurait peut-être eu du mal à la reconnaître : elle était maigre et pâle, une vilaine cicatrice lui barrait la joue et son regard était lointain, mais profond à la fois. Elle dégageait une surprenante aura de maturité... _« Oh la Severus, qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Reprends-toi. Maturité ? Quelle idée ! Et pourtant elle a dû en connaître des épreuves... Non,je n'arrive pas à croire que je pense ça..._ » Il retourna à ses ingrédients et ne remarqua pas Hermione s'éloigner dans le Chemin.

Elle rentra au Chaudron Baveur et monta à sa chambre. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et Pattenrond vint se lover dans ses bras. Elle caressa la ronronnante boule orange alors qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qui venait de se passer... Lui au moins ne souriait pas d'un air niais. Non, ça ne risquait pas : il ne souriait pas, il ne souriait jamais. Il était resté fidèle à lui-même, froid et sarcastique. Néanmoins, elle avait cru pendant un moment que son regard avait changé... comme si... comme si un masque avait dévoilé son véritable visage une fraction de seconde. Était-ce possible qu'il l'ait regardé d'un air approbateur ? Admiratif même ? Non, non, c'était impossible, elle avait dû rêver.

Hermione s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit, oubliant de descendre dîner. Comme chaque nuit, elle rêva de Ron, de Harry, de Ginny... Elle fit des cauchemars, elle revit la mort de McGonagall et de Dumbledore, revit sa maison ruinée, la Marque des Ténèbres flottant au-dessus des décombres... mais alors qu'elle était aspirée dans un tourbillon de ténèbres une main longue et blanche se tendit vers elle, se ferma sur son bras et la tira vers la lumière.

Hermione se réveilla couverte de sueurs froides, son oreiller s'était retrouvé par terre et ses draps étaient froissés, comme si elle s'était accrochée à eux de toutes ses forces. Elle se redressa, le souffle court, et essaya de respirer calmement. Elle se leva et alla boire un verre d'eau. La pendule indiquait 3h15. Hermione soupira, elle ne trouverait plus le sommeil cette nuit. Et quelle était donc cette main ?

_Save me now  
before my world falls  
Save me now  
from myself  
before the dawn_

_Save me now  
I'm at the reaper's door  
Can't you see  
you hold the key  
to set my mind free..._

_(Sirena - Save me from myself)_


	3. Échange de bons procédés entre voisins

_**Réponses aux reviews**_

**vivi : **Bien sûr que ta review m'a fait plaisir ! C'est toujours très flatteur de recevoir des reviews, surtout si elles portent vraiment sur la fic, ce qui se fait rare je trouve... Comme le début te plaît, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite tout autant !

**CrazyMarie** : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Kiki** : Merci d'avoir reviewé. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

« **Mamie **» : Ah je suis tellement heureuse que tu viennes lire ma fic, sachant que les fics et toi ça fait cinq. Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! Ca représente énormément pour moi.

**Chapitre III : Échange de bons procédés entre voisins**

**Où le jasmin blanc est étouffé par la lavande,  
symboles d'amabilité et de défiance.**

Hermione s'était finalement endormie sur sa lecture aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Elle fut réveillée par le bruit que provoquait l'arrivée des clients dans le pub. Elle s'étira et se laissa retomber sur son lit. Elle se sentait épuisée. Elle inspira profondément, comme pour sonder s'il restait un peu de force et de courage au fond d'elle. Une autre journée de recherches l'attendait. Elle se leva et alla prendre une douche froide. Elle noua ses cheveux en queue de cheval et revêtit une robe noire semblable à celle qu'elle avait portée la veille. Elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner et vit alors qu'il pleuvait des cordes. Elle remonta donc prendre une cape dans laquelle elle glissa sa baguette et sa bourse. Elle caressa tendrement Pattenrond, puis sortit sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle avait échoué dans les apothèques, mais aujourd'hui elle essaierait dans tous les magasins, en commençant néanmoins par les librairies. Elle n'allait pas se laisser décourager.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle rentra le soir elle dut bien s'avouer découragée. Où trouverait-elle donc un travail ? Pour le moment il ne lui restait qu'à attendre des réponses aux annonces qu'elle avait passées dans _La Gazette_ et au ministère.

Alors qu'elle attendait d'hypothétiques réponses, elle se concentra sur la recherche d'un logement. Ses recherches demeurèrent infructueuses en matière de studios sorciers et elle dut se résoudre à chercher un logement plus grand. Néanmoins, elle se rendit compte que plus grand ne supposait pas nécessairement plus cher. Elle trouva finalement une annonce des plus intéressantes : une petite maison non loin du bord de mer, perdue en pleine campagne. La maisonnette étant quelque peu délabrée, le prix était plus qu'abordable pour la jeune sorcière. Elle décida donc de prendre un rendez-vous pour visiter. Le propriétaire était moldu. Il semblait espérer très fort qu´Hermione prenne la maison malgré son pitoyable état, il devait éprouver bien des difficultés à s'en défaire. Hermione visita en détail la piteuse maisonnette et se dit : « _Rien que je ne puisse réparer avec un peu de magie et de la patience. Je la prends !_ »

Ainsi, le lendemain, quittait-elle le Chaudron Baveur, valise et panier en main et transplanait à sa nouvelle demeure. « _Bon, d'abord la poussière_. » Malgré l'efficacité de ses sorts, Hermione passa la matinée à chasser la poussière jusque dans les moindres recoins et jusque dans les moindres mailles des tapis. « _On respire maintenant, c'est au moins ça. _» L'après-midi, elle se chargea de solidifier portes et toiture. Elle n'aurait plus peur que le toit lui tombe sur la tête pendant son sommeil, il semblait désormais solide.

Alors que le soir tombait, Hermione faisait encore des réparations. Les meubles avaient déjà plus fière allure, les fenêtres réparées rendaient la maison plus accueillante et tout tenait dorénavant parfaitement debout. Le plus gros du travail était fait, restaient la plomberie et les sanitaires. Elle s'en occuperait demain. Néanmoins après une journée aussi harassante, Hermione aurait voulu prendre un bon bain, ou au moins une douche. Elle sortit de la maison pour voir le terrain : il était envahi de mauvaises herbes et de fleurs sauvages. Un saule pleureur majestueux s'y dressait. Il n'y avait pas de cours d'eau où elle aurait pu se laver. Elle décida donc d'aller se promener jusqu'à la mer pour se détendre et voir si elle pourrait s'y baigner.

Finalement elle put se détendre un peu dans l'eau, bien qu'elle fût froide et que le sel piquât sa peau et ses yeux. Elle enleva le sel de sa peau et de ses cheveux d'un coup de baguette, remit ses vêtements par-dessus son maillot et remonta chez elle. Elle n'eut pas la force de se faire à dîner, elle monta donc directement à sa chambre où elle fit son lit, se mit en pyjama et se roula en boule sous la couette, Pattenrond blottit contre son dos.

Hermione se leva de bonne humeur, s'étira et sauta du lit. Elle s'habilla et entreprit de ranger ses affaires et de personnaliser sa nouvelle demeure. La maison commençait à ressembler à un véritable chez-soi et n'avait plus rien de délabré.

Hermione lutta une bonne partie de la matinée avec le système de plomberie et abandonna pour se faire à manger. Elle ne connaissait aucun sort qui aurait pu l'aider à réparer les tuyauteries. Un Reparo aurait suffit, mais pour exécuter ce sort encore fallait-il comprendre comment fonctionnait la plomberie et visualiser la réparation. Comment allait-elle faire ? Elle servit de l'eau et des croquettes à Pattenrond et se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait pas été là de la matinée. Elle tordit sa bouche en une moue pensive et se dit « _Il explore et il a bien raison ! Je vais en faire de même._ » Elle se fit un sandwich et sortit se promener dans les environs : la plage, la côte de falaises hautes et blanches, les champs abandonnés... elle semblait avoir trouvé un véritable petit coin de paradis.

Hermione se demanda alors si elle était la seule à y habiter. Elle marchait ainsi, plongée dans ses réflexions, lorsqu'elle aperçut une autre maison, non loin de la sienne, la seule autre maison qu'il devait y avoir par ici. Elle décida d'aller voir si elle était habitée et, si elle l'était, de se présenter à ses voisins.

Elle remonta le sentier caillouteux jusqu'à une belle et forte grille de fer forgé. Elle ouvrit la grille et remonta l'allée en direction de la porte d'entrée. Elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin : il y avait quelqu'un dans le jardin. C'était un homme. Il lui tournait le dos, assis dans un fauteuil de jardin en osier, les jambes croisées devant lui, les pieds nus. Il semblait grand, très grand. Ses cheveux noirs de jais descendaient en cascade dans son cou. Il était apparemment en train de lire. De sa main gauche il caressait un gros chat orange installé sur l'accoudoir. « _Pattenrond ! Tu me fais des infidélités maintenant ?_ » pensa Hermione. Néanmoins si Pattenrond était aussi à l'aise avec l'étranger c'est qu'il devait être quelqu'un de bien. Mille pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête alors qu'elle avançait doucement vers l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Elle l'interpella d'une voix douce, gênée de le déranger en pleine lecture :

- « Mm... Bonjour ! Je... je suis votre nouvelle voisine. »

L'homme se retourna et alors tous deux se fixèrent d'un air hagard.

- « Pro... Mister Snape ? »

- « Miss Granger. Nouvelle voisine dites-vous ? Je croyais qu'une f... '_fille? Ou femme?' se demanda-t-il_ qu'une jeune Gryffondor comme vous aurait choisi un meilleur voisinage que celui d'un vil Serpentard. » répondit-il sarcastiquement. « A moins que vous ne vouliez me faire une mauvaise plaisanterie. » Il se leva et alors elle prit conscience qu'il était _vraiment_ _**très**_ grand. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle jamais remarqué ? Figée sous le choc, elle regardait droit devant elle. Quand elle réalisa qu'elle fixait son torse elle rougit, baissa les yeux, puis les releva pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- « Vous comprendrez, je pense, que jamais je n'aurais imaginé avoir des voisins en pareil endroit, et que si j'avais su que je devrais vivre _à moins de 15km_ de _**vous**_ je ne me serais pas installée ici ! » Elle appela Pattenrond qui bondit à ses pieds et elle remonta l'allée, les poings serrés et la tête haute, pour rentrer chez elle.

Severus la regarda partir. Elle avait du caractère, c'était sûr. Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus professeur et élève elle pouvait se permettre de répondre. Severus sourit ironiquement : s'ils étaient amenés à se revoir cela promettrait des conversations intéressantes... Il la regarda remonter le sentier : elle n'était pas très grande, et malgré son caractère déterminé elle semblait fragile. Ses cheveux bruns volaient derrière elle et Severus se surprit à penser qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi affreux que cela en fin de compte. « _Severus ! Ressaisis-toi ! »_ Il se rassit dans son fauteuil et reprit son livre, mais l'image de la silhouette d´Hermione remontant le sentier ne cessait de lui revenir en mémoire. Et de nouveau il pensa qu'_elle_, elle avait un bon goût vestimentaire. Il n'aimait pas la mode moldue, mais dut admettre que les vêtements de Hermione pourraient presque passer pour sorciers : elle portait un haut bordeaux légèrement orné de dentelle, et une longue jupe noire qui venait s'abîmer à ses pieds chaussés de fortes chaussures noires qu'il soupçonnait d'être montantes. Il repensa à son regard, flamboyant, à ses lèvres... Il se frappa mentalement et rentra chez lui s'occuper intelligemment.

Hermione arriva chez elle et claqua la porte. Vexée, incapable de tenir en place et passablement de mauvaise humeur, elle décida de s'occuper en rangeant la cave et le grenier.

Une fois cela fait, elle se remit à bricoler la plomberie. Il n'y arrivait pas. Encore plus énervée qu'avant, elle jeta la clé anglaise avec rage – elle en était en effet venue aux outils moldus – et sortit dans le jardin. Elle envoya des sorts à tout va pour désherber et bientôt tout le terrain fut impeccable. Lancer les sorts l'avait calmée et elle était redevenue à peu près elle-même. La seule chose qui la contrariait à présent était l'image de ces yeux d'onyx qui hantait son esprit. « _Quel grossier personnage !_ » pensa-t-elle, mais une petite voix lui murmura qu'il n'était pas grossier, que oui il était froid et sarcastique, mais qu'il restait incroyablement distingué et correct. « _Correct ? Si c'est ça qu'on appelle des bonnes manières !_ »

Elle mit son maillot, passa un short et un débardeur, mit une paire de baskets usées, prit une serviette de bain et descendit sur la plage. Elle doutait que Snape viendrait ici, il devait sûrement rester cloîtrer dans sa maison. Elle fut néanmoins soulagée de voir qu'en effet il n'était pas là et qu'elle pourrait se baigner en paix. Comme elle aimait nager ! Elle avait toujours été bonne nageuse et se sentait revivre à chaque fois qu'elle avait l'occasion de nager. Une fois bien détendue, elle sortit de l'eau, chassa le sel comme la veille et remit ses vêtements plutôt que de s'envelopper dans la serviette comme elle avait pensé le faire au départ. Ses baskets dans une main, la serviette dans l'autre, elle retourna chez elle pieds nus, les cheveux dégoulinant dans son dos. Elle avait ainsi l'impression d'être en vacances.

Hermione dormit mal cette nuit-là : un violent orage se déchaînait au dehors et tout à coup elle faisait déjà moins confiance en sa toiture. De plus, mille questions importunes l'assaillaient, et plus elle essayait de vider son esprit et plus elle y pensait et plus l'insomnie se faisait coriace. Elle ignorait comment, mais elle réussit finalement à s'endormir, mais de nouveau elle fit des cauchemars, des cauchemars qui chaque nuit se succédaient et se ressemblaient. Et de nouveau elle rêva de cette main la tirant hors du gouffre. Cette main fine, longue et blanche. Cette main qui avait joué avec tendresse dans le pelage roux du chat-fléreur. _Cette_ main ? _Sa_ main ? Avec _tendresse_ ? Hermione se réveilla et se redressa dans son lit. Pouvait-il... pouvait-il être tendre et aimable ? Hermione regarda alors Pattenrond. Pattenrond l'aimait... comment, pourquoi... Pattenrond savait qui se cachait sous le masque. Sous le masque... qui était-il sous son masque ?

_Lost in a dream of mirrors, lost in a paradox  
Lost and time is spinning, lost a nightmare I retrace  
Lost a hell that I revisit, lost another time and place  
Lost a parallel existence, lost a nightmare I retrace  
I only dream in black and white, I only dream cause I'm alive  
I only dream in black and white, to save me from myself  
I only dream in black and white, I only dream cause I'm alive  
I only dream in black and white, to save me from myself_

_(Iron Maiden - Dream of Mirrors)_


	4. Bienséance

**RaR**

**Sae : **Quelle revieweuse enthousiaste ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour la suite ;-)

Pour répondre à ta question, j'avais écrit dans le chapitre Un que Harry était mort en combattant Voldemort et qu'avec Ron ce n'était plus comme avant, Hermione et lui se sont éloignés.

**Keana** : Merci de m'avoir laissé une aussi gentille review :-) Eh oui des conversations intéressantes, ah si seulement il savait le pauvre homme... héhé. Je n'en dis pas plus, je te laisse découvrir la suite en espérant que tu aimeras !

**Chapitre IV : Bienséance**

**Où le jasmin blanc commence finalement à fleurir**

Severus se leva d'assez mauvaise humeur. Elle avait été dans ses rêves, c'était insensé ! Elle avait gâché ses journées pendant sept longues et pénibles années et maintenant elle venait même gâcher ses nuits. Mais gâchait-elle vraiment ses journées à Poudlard ? N'était-elle pas la seule élève digne d'intérêt qu'il avait eue, la seule qui aurait pu faire carrière dans le noble art des potions ? Il ne pouvait nier qu'elle était brillante, qu'au-delà de ses airs d'insupportable je-sais-tout elle était intelligente, douée même. Elle était la seule qui aurait mérité d'être initiée aux hautes sphères des potions. Mais... ne cherchait-elle pas justement un travail chez un apothicaire ? Peut-être voulait-elle étudier les potions ? Severus revint subitement à lui : il s'était coupé. Il s'était perdu dans ses pensées et avait commencé à découper des herbes machinalement. Il soigna la coupure d'un simple sort et se concentra sur la potion qu'il préparait. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il revêtit sa cape et transplana au Chemin de Traverse. Sûrement n'y serait-elle plus à présent qu'elle avait trouvé où loger en-dehors de Londres, il ne tomberait donc heureusement pas sur elle. Il fit ses courses et remonta à pied le Chemin de Traverse afin d'aller à un dernier magasin avant de transplaner chez lui. Il perçut des éclats de voix sur sa droite.

- « Je vous conseillerais de me laisser en paix maintenant si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver transformé en quelque chose de pas très humain. »

- « Ne le prenez pas comme ça voyons, calmez-vous, je voulais juste... »

- « Non, à dire vrai comme vous transformer en animal ne vous rendrait pas plus intelligent – oh _quoi que_, je me permets d'en douter... - ce qu'il vous faut c'est un bon implant de synapses ! Histoire que le message monte un peu plus vite. Un macaque serait plus rapide que vous à comprendre que sa parade amoureuse a lamentablement échoué. »

Severus, intrigué, tourna la tête pour voir qui était cette femme qui ne manquait pas de répartie. Il grogna. Encore elle. Encore _elle_ ! Comment se faisait-il qu'il tombait sur elle partout où il allait ? « _Peut-être aimez-vous être dans les mêmes endroits..._ » lui suggéra une insolente petite voix. Il serra les dents et fronça les sourcils. Idée ridicule ! Ri-di-cu-le ! Soudain, un bruit le fit revenir à la réalité. On aurait dit une légère explosion. Il vit alors avec stupéfaction de la fumée noire et rouge sortir de la baguette de Hermione. Visiblement elle n'avait pas lancé de sort, mais elle rageait tant qu'elle risquait de finir par faire de la magie malgré elle, elle semblait ne plus pouvoir se contrôler.

- « Je vous mets en garde une dernière fois ! Je ne suis pas intéressée, pas intéressée _du tout_. Je suis même moins intéressée à chacune de vos tentatives. Vous êtes là à vous pavaner, à tenter de m'impressionner ! Ce n'est pas avec vos sourires niais et avec vos conseils d'une simplicité extrême sur la façon dont neutraliser le goût de feuilles de physon que vous arriverez à me faire le moindre effet, à part celui qui provoque qu'à chaque fois que je vous vois je vous déteste un peu plus encore ! Et enfin, que ce soit clair : les types jeunes et beaux au sourire étincelant, aux cheveux et aux yeux clairs, à l'immaturité déconcertante et à l'arrogance outrancière ne sont absolument pas mon genre ! » Tout dans cette phrase semblait indiquer que son genre serait plutôt les hommes d'âge mur, aux cheveux et aux yeux sombres, cultivés et intelligents.

Alors que Severus se remettait en chemin, un mouvement vif sur sa droite le fit se retourner de nouveau. Le jeune homme avait pris Hermione par le bras pour la retenir, visiblement pour s'excuser d'avoir insisté, et bien que son geste ait été doux et dépourvu de toute agressivité, la réaction de Hermione fut assez violente. Severus vit le jeune homme tomber à terre à plusieurs mètres de Hermione dont la baguette était pointée droit devant elle. Son bras ne tremblait pas et son regard était déterminé. Il avait l'impression de la revoir comme ce soir-là, celui de la bataille... Hermione transplana et Severus reprit son chemin, maudissant les circonstances qui faisaient qu'il devait sans cesse tomber sur elle où qu'il allât.

Une fois rentré, ses courses rangées et un rapide repas avalé, Severus s'assit à l'ombre dans son jardin et se plongea dans un livre. Il lut quelques pages et releva la tête. Il pouvait voir le toit de la maison depuis son jardin. Il soupira. C'était comme si... comme s'il avait envie d'y aller. Il renifla d'un air agacé, tourna le dos à la maison d'Hermione et reprit sa lecture. Les heures passèrent ainsi : Severus lisait dans son jardin et Hermione luttait avec la plomberie. Elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Severus posa finalement son livre et sortit de son jardin. Il voulait aller se promener en haut des falaises. Néanmoins pour se rendre aux falaises il fallait passer à côté de chez elle. Il décida de passer le plus rapidement possible, pour avoir le temps ni de la voir ni d'être vu. Néanmoins son plan se trouva quelque peu compromis lorsqu'il entendit sa voix provenir de la cuisine :

- « Tu... vas... te... déboucher... espèce... de... SALETE ! »

Il entendit alors comme une détonation. Il cessa de réfléchir, il cessa de se poser des questions et de lutter avec son moi intérieur et entra chez Hermione. Il la retrouva au milieu de la cuisine, sur son séant, et une eau crasseuse et poisseuse dégoulinait sur les murs. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû entrer... En effet, dès qu'Hermione le vit elle poussa un petit cri et rougit de honte, honte d'être vue ainsi. Elle crut qu'elle allait fondre en larmes, mais jugea préférable de ne pas craquer devant Snape, ou alors elle n'oserait plus jamais sortir de chez elle.

- « Miss Granger vous allez bien ? »

- « Bien sûr ! Quelle question ! Vous n'avez jamais vu une tuyauterie exploser ? »

- « Je dois vous avouer que non. Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? »

- « D'aide ? » Elle haussa un sourcil. « Si j'ai besoin d'aide ? De _votre_ aide ? »

- « Oh bien sûr, j'aurais dû me douter que mon aide n'était pas assez bien pour vous... »

Hermione le fixa d'un air horrifié.

- « Non ! Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça Pro... monsieur. Non, disons que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous me proposiez de l'aide. »

- « Bien, l'acceptez-vous ou non? »

- « Oui... merci beaucoup. J'avoue que je ne m'en sors pas mieux aujourd'hui qu'hier... »

- « Vous avez des outils ? » Severus se maudit, et plutôt deux fois qu'une : comment avait-il pu laisser sa baguette ? Il l'avait oubliée dans la cuisine lorsqu'il s'était préparé à manger. Lui, entre tous, oublier sa baguette ? Non vraiment, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui. Contrairement à Hermione il aurait su arranger la plomberie à l'aide de quelques sorts, et le voilà qui demandait des outils. Des _outils_ !

- « Oui, ils sont là. »

- « Très bien. » Il se retint de grincer.

Il s'agenouilla alors près de l'évier et commença à regarder l'état de la tuyauterie, ayant bien sûr arrêté le flot d'eau sale au préalable, tandis que Hermione se nettoyait et décrassait les murs avec sa baguette. Elle essaya de retrouver une certaine contenance et un peu de dignité, mais alors elle prit conscience avec effroi des vêtements qu'elle portait, des vêtements qu'elle avait mis pour s'occuper de la plomberie. Elle était là en compagnie d'un homme ma foi plutôt élégant «_ Mais qu'est-ce que je dis là ?_ » et elle, elle était en short et en débardeur... Elle n'osa plus bouger, comme si elle espérait qu'il l'oublierait et ne la remarquerait pas, ou qu'elle réussirait à se fondre avec le papier-peint. Elle le fixait, se tenant immobile comme si elle était enracinée dans le sol, alors que ses mains habiles bricolaient les tuyaux. Ses mains blanches, longues et fines, et pourtant si fortes à la fois. « _Oh non, j'arrive pas à croire ce à quoi je pense..._ » Elle voulut bouger, mais n'arriva pas à faire le moindre mouvement, elle était comme paralysée. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit sa voix.

- « Et voilà, ça devrait fonctionner à présent. » Il se releva et Hermione se sentit incroyablement petite. Il ouvrit le robinet, vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas de fuite et hocha la tête d'un air satisfait. « Ca me semble parfait, vous ne devriez plus être embêtée. » Hermione eut du mal à reconnaître sa voix : elle était grave et profonde comme elle l'avait toujours été, mais la froideur en avait disparu. Elle s'avança en souriant vers lui pour le remercier, mais lorsqu'il se retourna son regard glacial la refroidit.

- « Je... » '_Glourps_. _Me voilà sans voix, je n'aime pas ça. Contrôle. Sang-froid, maîtrise. Aller Hermione !_'

- « Voudriez-vous que je regarde dans la salle de bain ? » '_Aurais-je rendu miss-je-sais-tout muette ?_' Il rit presque à cette idée, mais son masque n'en laissa rien paraître. Hermione retrouva alors sa voix.

- « S'il vous plaît, oui. Par contre la salle de bain est un véritable chantier. Je voulais d'abord m'occuper de la tuyauterie avant de réparer tout ce qui est céramique. »

Severus ne répondit pas et suivit Hermione qui le guidait à la salle de bain. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas réussi à se fondre avec le papier-peint et Severus remarqua alors comment elle était vêtue. Elle n'était pas très grande, pourtant ses jambes semblaient incroyablement longues dans ce short. Ses bras étaient fins, tout comme sa taille. Son cou était gracile, sa peau pâle était parsemée de quelques grains de beauté, ses hanches se balançaient discrètement, juste assez pour que ce soit charmant. '_Oh Severus reprends-toi... reprends-toi !_' Il se força à regarder plus haut et son regard se posa alors sur une boucle qui s'était échappée de la pince qui maintenait ses cheveux en un chignon légèrement frisé.

- « Voilà, c'est ici. »

De nouveau Severus ne dit rien et se contenta de hocher de la tête. Il s'accroupit sur le sol et commença à examiner la plomberie. Hermione s'éclipsa et monta à sa chambre. Elle mit des vêtements plus présentables, se recoiffa et redescendit. Severu - _Mr Snape_ était toujours occupé à bricoler la plomberie et elle jugea bon de le laisser travailler seul. Elle retourna à la cuisine où elle fit bouillir de l'eau. Elle sursauta imperceptiblement quand elle l'entendit sur le pas de la porte.

- « J'ai terminé Miss Granger. »

- « Oh je vous remercie vraiment de votre aide Mr. Snape. Peut-être accepteriez-vous une tasse de thé ou de café ? »

- « Je prendrais volontiers du thé. » répondit-il, d'une voix à nouveau dépourvue de toute animosité. Elle était simplement indifférente. Hermione sourit légèrement et prépara deux tasses de thé. Elle le mena au salon et ils s'assirent tous deux dans de cossus fauteuils. Severus goûta le thé et fut surpris de le trouver à son goût. En fait, elle l'avait préparé de la même façon que lui.

- « J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop fort. » lui dit-elle alors qu'elle venait de prendre une première gorgée qui d'après l'expression de son visage lui avait paru délicieuse.

- « Non, il est parfait, je le bois très fort, très noir. »

- « Comme le café. » rit Hermione. Il approuva, mais la fixa d'un air surpris une fraction de seconde. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de remarquer ce changement. Severus avait été surpris d'entendre ce rire, ce rire réprimé. Il était presque mort dans sa gorge et Hermione l'avait arrêté dès qu'elle avait eu conscience que le rire était sorti de sa bouche. Severus ne voulut pas l'admettre, et surtout pas à lui-même, mais il en avait été troublé. Il se souvenait qu'elle riait toujours beaucoup avant. Avant oui. Avant la guerre.

Ils discutèrent aussi longuement que la bienséance l'exigeait, puis Severus s'excusa et alla se promener comme prévu. Hermione quant à elle alla à la salle de bain et fut surprise de constater que Sev... _Mr Snape_ n'avait pas seulement réparé la plomberie, mais également la céramique.

_Everywhere I go I see your face  
Every sound I hear is the sound of your voice  
Why are you haunting me  
Why are you haunting me  
Why can't I let you go  
Why are you haunting me?  
Why are you haunting me?  
Why are you haunting me?  
Why are you haunting me? _

_(Stabbing Westward – Hauting me)_


	5. Trempette et collision

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Aha, les reviews commencent à arriver. Merciii !

**Sae** : Fidèle revieweuse bonjour ! Je me suis bien amusée à l'imaginer tomber à terre, sa clé anglaise dans la main, couverte d'eau poisseuse... et au milieu du chantier : ô horreur, le redouté Snape arrive et la voilà humiliée à vie. Oui oui, je suis très cruelle avec mes personnages...

N'hésite pas à dresser une liste hihi. Il est vrai que j'accorde énormément d'importance aux sentiments et réflexions. Ensuite viennent les descriptions. Je vois mes fics comme des films, alors j'aime détailler. J'essaie néanmoins de ne pas surcharger.

**Aziza** : Disons que les personnages tels que je les retouche ne sont pas si différents justement. Mais si on suit les livres de JKR, là aucune chance. La pauvre, j'espère qu'elle ne va jamais sut ff. net.

**Eldiablo** : Merci pour la review. Eh bien mon rythme d'update est de deux fois par semaine, le lundi et le jeudi après-midi ou soir. Je m'y tiens ;-)

**Kiki** : Ca ne fait rien, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise et que tu continues à lire.

**Laumie** : Aurais-je donc fait une adepte ? Incroyable ! D J'ai bien fait de t'en parler, je suis contente!

**CrazyMarie** : A moins d'avoir réellement un empêchement, j'upload la fic deux fois par semaine. Avant je pensais ne mettre qu'un chapitre par semaine, mais comme ils sont relativement courts j'ai changé d'avis. La suite arrivera donc toujours rapidement !

**Le Temps des Cerises** : Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Bonne lecture de la suite !

**Satji** : Si tu n'aimes pas poster des reviews c'est déjà sympa d'en avoir écrit une ! C'est très important pour moi de connaître les avis des lecteurs. Et je suis contente que tu penses continuer à lire. Merci beaucoup !

**Marilou Lupin** : Là je ne sais plus où me mettre ! Je suis heureuse que tu aimes mon style et les descriptions. Comme je le disais précedemment à Sae, les descriptions sont très importantes à mes yeux. Merci beaucoup pour cette si gentille review ! :-) **Salma** : Hihi, il fallait bien qu'il arrive à surprendre Hermione pour qu'elle se pose des questions... enfin plus de questions qu'avant. Bonne lecture ;-)

**Chapitre V : Trempette et collision**

**Où la pivoine rougit devant un oeillet qui se voudrait jaune,**

**symboles de timidité et de dédain.**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione resta longuement allongée dans son lit à réfléchir. Tout doucement, subrepticement, le masque tombait... le changement était infime, mais elle avait pu le constater. Pourquoi se montrait-il aussi courtois tout à coup ? Peut-être avait-il eu pitié d'elle hier, à la voir aussi désemparée à cause d'un malheureux tuyau... Mais pourquoi était-il entré au juste ? Il n'avait pas pu être inquiété de l'explosion tout de même ? Non, il était sûrement venu vérifier si elle était enfin bel et bien morte. « _Oui ça devait être ça. Puis il a eu pitié de moi. Et comme il est tout de même bien élevé il n'a pas pu refuser le thé._ » Hermione se redressa, rejeta violemment les draps dans lesquels elle s'était empêtrée et se leva pour aller à la salle de bain.

Severus se leva de bonne heure en marmonnant. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'aller chez elle, de l'aider, de rester pour le thé... ? Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait pris plaisir à leur conversation, pour une fois qu'une femme avait une conversation intéressante et intelligente... mais maintenant elle allait s'imaginer qu'ils deviendraient de bons voisins. « _Ca te dérangerait tant que ça ?_ » le questionna l'insolente petite voix qui avait élu domicile dans un coin de sa tête. Il se hâta de se persuader que _oui_ ça le dérangerait, qu'elle viendrait troubler sa quiétude. « _Elle ne s'arrête jamais de parler,_ se dit-il. _Elle est insupportable_. » « _Tu ne la trouvais pas aussi insupportable que ça hier..._ » Severus grogna et alla vaquer à ses occupations habituelles.

Pendant plusieurs jours ni Hermione ni Severus ne sortirent de chez eux et ils ne se croisèrent donc pas une seule fois. Ils éprouvaient tous deux du mal à se concentrer et à cesser de penser aux récents événements... les débats intérieurs faisaient rage.

Finalement, un soir, Hermione n'y tint plus. Elle mit maillot, short et T-shirt et descendit pieds nus en courant à la plage. Elle laissa ses vêtements sur le haut de la plage pour être sûre que la marée ne monterait pas jusqu'à eux et se glissa dans l'eau. Elle se mit à nager le crawl avec grâce. Sa technique était parfaite et c'était à peine si on entendait ses bras fendre la surface de l'eau. Elle s'abandonna totalement à la nage, à la mer, elle cessa de réfléchir, de regarder, d'écouter... elle vidait son esprit et se sentait redevenir libre, redevenir maîtresse de son corps et de ses pensées. Elle ne remarqua pas la haute et fine silhouette qui marchait le long des falaises.

Hermione soupira d'aise et sortit de l'eau, détendue, dépensée, rafraîchie. La nuit était tombée et seul le clair de lune éclairait le sentier qu'elle devait emprunter jusqu'à la maison. Elle ne remit pas ses vêtements, se sentant seule au monde en ce petit paradis terrestre, et n'ayant pas pris sa baguette pour se sécher et enlever le sel. Elle prendrait une douche chez elle. Elle marchait ainsi d'un pas léger sur le sentier qui menait aux falaises. Il y a quelque temps elle aurait fredonné une chanson, mais la musique semblait l'avoir quittée ce soir-là, ce soir de bataille. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas que quelqu'un marchait dans sa direction.

Severus marchait le long des falaises dans la pénombre. Il n'aimait pas marcher sur la plage, mais se promenait souvent sur les hauteurs. Il regardait où il mettait les pieds et était plongé dans ses réflexions : la culpabilité, le remord... il en souffrait toujours, il en souffrirait toujours. Il revit deux yeux bleus remplis de larmes le supplier... un éclat de lumière verte... BOOM. Il s'était heurté à quelque chose. Ou plutôt à quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un avait crié et serait tombé à terre s'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de la rattraper. _La_ rattraper ? Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour revenir à la réalité, pour comprendre. C'était Hermione. Il pouvait sentir son corps mouillé contre lui. Elle respirait rapidement et il sentait son coeur battre, sa poitrine se soulever contre lui. Il la relâcha immédiatement et fit un pas en arrière.

- « Pardonnez-moi. » dirent-ils en même temps. Ils se turent, se fixèrent un instant, puis tous deux prirent pleinement conscience de la situation. Elle était là devant lui, son corps trempé semblait briller au clair de lune, ses cheveux dégoulinaient... là devant lui en _maillot_. Ils restèrent figés ainsi un moment, puis Severus lui dit quelque chose d'un ton acide et tourna les talons. Hermione ne comprit même pas ce qu'il avait dit, elle était sous le choc de s'être retrouvée ainsi devant lui... dans ses bras. Ses bras... Elle secoua la tête et courut chez elle.

- « Oh non c'est pas possible. » se plaint-elle à voix haute une fois enfermée dans l'intimité rassurante de son chez-soi. Pattenrond la fixa de ses grands yeux jaunes. « Regarde-moi ! Il m'a vue comme ça ! _Il_ m'a vue comme _**ça**_ ! » Elle se mit à tourner vivement en rond, en proie à une agitation fébrile, et ne se souciait pas de l'eau qui gouttait sur le parquet. Elle murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles, agitait ses bras nerveusement, se tordait les mains. Soudain elle se figea. « Et alors ? Oui _et alors_ ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire, uh ? Rien, tout simplement _rien_. Où est le problème ? Je suis juste tombée dans les bras du Professeur Snape alors que j'étais en maillot de bain et... et... et... mais ce n'est rien, c'est vrai ça ne fait rien. Il va me trouver sotte, mais il m'a toujours trouvée sotte de toute manière, donc ça ne changera pas vraiment de d'habitude. Et puis ça m'est égal qu'il pense du mal de moi, ça ne m'atteint pas. Il m'aura trouvé ridicule comme d'habitude, idiote comme toujours, mais je n'ai pas à avoir honte : je ne suis pas non plus moche à regarder, _moi_, donc je n'ai pas à avoir honte. » « _Pourquoi, tu le trouves moche à regarder __**lui**__ ?_ » « Oh bah, avec son grand nez et ses dents jaunes... en plus il a l'air maigre... » « _Je ne te sens pas très convaincue... »_ Hermione retint un cri de colère, mais assena un coup de pied à son lit. Elle grimaça de douleur et prit son pied endolori dans sa main, sautillant de manière ridicule sur un pied. Pattenrond la fixait désormais d'un air effaré. Une fois le choc de la douleur passé, elle claudiqua jusqu'à la salle d'eau où elle put finalement se doucher et passer des vêtements décents.

Severus rentra chez lui, de nouveau de mauvaise humeur. D'un coup de baguette, il sécha sa chemise, là où Hermione avait été contre lui. Il ne savait même plus s'il était en colère après elle ou après lui. Après elle car elle avait osé se balader dans une tenue pareille et se retrouver dans ses bras, ou après lui car malgré le fait qu'elle devait être morte de honte et de gêne il en avait rajouté en étant amer et froid, ou après lui pour ne pas avoir regardé devant lui, ou encore après _lui_ car voilà qu'il regrettait de lui avoir dit quelques mots justifiés et bien sentis. Comment pouvait-il regretter d'avoir été lui-même ? Il n'était plus lui-même en sa présence depuis quelque temps et là enfin il avait réussi à retrouver ses esprits et ses réflexes. Il n'allait tout de même pas regretter ? Mais voilà, il avait peur de l'avoir blessée. « Ridicule ! » s'exclama-t-il à voix haute. Il se prépara une tasse de thé. Alors qu'il allait en prendre une gorgée, il reposa rageusement sa tasse. Il ne pouvait même plus boire un thé sans penser à elle. « Elle va me hanter comme ça encore longtemps ? » « _Jusqu'à ce que vous ayez ouvert les yeux tous les deux_. » « Uh ?... Bon, vivement la rentrée, que je ne la voie plus. » « _Qu'est-ce que tu as dit là?_ » « J'ai dit vivement la ren... oh non j'ai pas dit ça moi ? Pas moi tout de même ? C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller, je vais me réveiller... » Il se brûla et sursauta. Il semblait malheureusement bien éveillé.

Hermione demeura mortifiée toute la soirée, assise immobile sur son canapé. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose qu'à leur cuisante rencontre. De son côté Severus fulminait et avait entrepris de ranger le grenier de fond en comble pour se calmer les nerfs.

La semaine passa sans autre péripétie. Chacun restait à l'abri de sa maison et de son jardin et n'osait pas sortir au-delà des limites de sa propriété. Néanmoins ils durent bien se résoudre à sortir, ne serait-ce que pour faire quelques courses – et Hermione était toujours à la recherche d'un emploi. Elle devait aussi s'inscrire à l'Université des Arts et Sciences Magiques où elle suivrait des cours poussés de potions et de botanique, ainsi que de la métamorphose et des enchantements en option. Ils réussirent pourtant à s'éviter, ils ne savaient pas comment, mais ils réussirent à ne pas se croiser une seule fois.

La rentrée aurait lieu dans trois semaines. D'un côté Hermione était impatiente de recommencer les cours et de voir son 'sympathique' voisin prendre le large, mais d'un autre côté elle ressentait un petit pincement au coeur qu'elle ne pouvait s'expliquer. De son côté également Severus était partagé entre la hâte de se libérer de son insupportable voisine et le dépit que provoquait la perspective d'une nouvelle année de cours à dispenser à des incapables. Depuis Hermione aucun élève n'avait... Qu'avait-il juste pensé ? Depuis Hermione ? Oh non, par pitié ! Le plus tôt il sera parti d'ici, le mieux ce sera !

_Today as I was walking down_

_You bumped into me_

_You said "excuse me" and walked away..._

_(Green Day - The Judge's Daughter)_

_Je déteste ce groupe, mais je n'ai rien trouvé de bien pour ce chapitre, alors en attendant..._


	6. Sotte promenade dans les rochers

**Réponses aux revieweurs :**

**La rodeuse : **Tu sais, même si tu connais la suite à cause de ma stupide erreur d'upload, tu peux quand même commenter le contenu des chapitres P Merci de reviewer quand même ! ;-)

**Laumie : **Merci pour ces si gentils compliments ! Voilà qui m'encourage à écrire plus (manque plus que les idées...).

**Karmilla** : Ton pseudo c'est la « vampirella » ? Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que l'histoire et le style te plaisent.

**Aziza** : Ils sont tous les deux aussi butés et complexes l'un que l'autre. Je disais que j'aime torturer mes personnages, mais à vrai dire eux aussi aiment se torturer P

Bon eh bien les hits montent et les reviews baissent, avec tout ça j'ai oublié qu'aujourd'hui était la journée upload. Voici donc le 6° chapitre. J'attends vos avis, sinon je risque de bouder et de retarder les uploads...

**Chapitre VI : Sotte promenade dans les rochers**

**Où la ronce est soignée par un mimosa qui éclot tout doucement,**

**symboles de peine et de sensibilité.**

Hermione gémit dans son sommeil. « Non...non... arrêtez, laissez-le... » Pattenrond commença à lui mordiller les doigts pour la réveiller, mais Hermione demeurait endormie, elle se débattait, s'agrippait aux draps... « Non... pitié... » Elle hurla alors qu'elle sentait une douleur lancinante traverser son corps de part en part, brûler chaque parcelle de sa peau. Son cri lui déchira la gorge et elle se tut. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle se redressa brutalement dans son lit. Elle était couverte de sueur, elle n'arrivait pas à respirer, son oreiller s'était retrouvé au pied du lit... « C'est bon, c'était juste un cauchemar, rien qu'un cauchemar. » Hermione tremblait, sa gorge brûlait et son ventre était douloureusement serré. Elle se leva, perdit l'équilibre, se redressa et descendit gauchement à la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau. Elle porta une main tremblante à sa bouche, elle crut pendant un instant qu'elle allait vomir. Elle inspira profondément et réussit à calmer légèrement les tremblements de son corps. Elle regarda alors par la fenêtre. La campagne était noire en cette nuit sans lune, on ne distinguait presque rien... Soudain elle vit un petit point de lumière apparaître au milieu de l'obscurité. La lumière devait provenir de la maison de Sev... de _Snape_. Elle resta un instant là à fixer la lumière, puis alla à son salon. Elle prit un livre et remonta à sa chambre afin de lire.

Severus lui, s'était réveillé subitement comme s'il avait entendu un appel à l'aide. Pourtant il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar cette fois, il avait dormi d'un sommeil sans rêves. Intrigué, il se leva, descendit et éclaira son jardin afin d'y faire quelques pas, le temps que son coeur reprenne un rythme plus lent et qu'il arrive à apaiser son esprit. Il commençait à réfléchir... il réfléchissait trop. Il éteignit la lumière à l'éxtérieur, prit un livre dans sa bibliothèque et monta lire dans sa chambre.

Le matin, Hermione se sentait fiévreuse et courbaturée. Elle resta longtemps au lit, puis finit par se lever pour manger quelque chose. Elle étouffait et ne supportait plus d'être enfermée entre quatre murs. Elle décida donc d'aller marcher sur les falaises ou sur la plage malgré sa fatigue. Elle alla plus loin que d'habitude et découvrit un sentier qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle l'emprunta donc, se demandant où il la mènerait. Il déboucha rapidement sur des rochers et Hermione entreprit de les franchir pour atteindre la plage en contre-bas. Elle fut soudain prise d'un vertige et se déséquilibra. Elle tomba la tête la première et heurta un rocher.

Hermione gémit. Elle ouvrit les yeux, mais la lumière l'aveugla et elle porta aussitôt une main à son visage pour protéger ses yeux du soleil. Elle se releva doucement. Elle avait mal partout, sa tête tournait à une allure vertigineuse. Elle vacilla légèrement mais retrouva son équilibre. Son avant-bras écorché saignait abondamment et déjà des bleus apparaissaient ailleurs sur ses bras. Elle retira sa main de ses yeux et vit que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Elle descendit précautionneusement les rochers restants et arriva finalement sur la plage. Elle marcha machinalement droit devant elle, une main serrée contre son front qui lançait. Sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal. Elle arriva finalement au sentier qui la mènerait chez elle. Elle commença à le gravir, mais elle eut soudain si mal à la tête qu'elle tomba en avant. Elle se releva tant bien que mal et essaya de se hisser le long du chemin, mais elle rampait plus qu'elle ne marchait et elle se demandait comment elle réussirait à arriver en haut. Finalement elle atteignit le plateau et vit sa maisonnette à quelques centaines de mètres. Ses jambes lui semblaient peser une tonne et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à avancer, à mettre un pied devant l'autre tout en se maintenant debout. Sa vision se brouilla, puis redevint nette. Elle distingua alors une silhouette sur le chemin. Ce devait être Sev... _Snape_ qui rentrait chez lui. Néanmoins, plus elle se rapprochait de sa maison et plus elle avait l'impression qu'elle s'en éloignait et qu'elle ne pourrait l'atteindre. Une voix s'éleva dans la distance, mais c'est à peine si elle l'entendit, elle ne pouvait dire ni qui avait parlé, ni pourquoi. Elle s'arrêta, elle voyait tout blanc, puis elle vit tout noir. Elle se sentit chuter, mais ne sentit ni le sol, ni les bras qui l'avaient rattrapée.

Hermione voulut ouvrir les yeux, mais un tissu mouillé et frais collait à ses paupières et l'en empêchait. Elle s'agita un peu, mais était faible et engourdie. Elle gémit légèrement et se sentit rechuter dans le noir. Elle sursauta néanmoins quand une main vint prendre le tissu. Elle entendit un bruit d'eau, puis sentit la compresse froide être reposée sur ses yeux et son front.

- « Mel ? »

- « Chut, reposez-vous. »

Hermione aurait voulu ouvrir les yeux pour vérifier, néanmoins elle ne pouvait douter de l'identité de celui qui lui avait parlé. Pourtant elle n'avait jamais entendu sa voix de cette façon. Elle mit cela sur le compte de son mal de tête et cessa de réfléchir. Réfléchir lui donnait la migraine. Elle s'endormit de nouveau, Pattenrond roulé en boule à ses pieds.

Elle s'éveilla d'elle-même deux heures plus tard. La douleur dans son corps semblait s'apaiser. Elle voulut lever le bras pour retirer la compresse mais son bras retomba sans force sur le lit. Elle sentit alors qu'on lui prenait la compresse, puis que l'on essuyait son visage avec le tissu frais. Elle s'attendait à ce que l'on repose la compresse sur ses yeux, mais cela n'arriva pas. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et vit quelqu'un penché sur elle. Elle sentit le tissu frais sur sa nuque, et la personne penchée sur elle se redressa.

- « Mr Snape ? »

- « Reposez-vous Miss Granger, vous êtes très faible. »

Elle vit que ses bras avaient été soignés et bandés.

- « Merci. » lui murmura-t-elle. Elle crut voir un léger sourire s'étirer au coin de ses lèvres fines, elle n'en était néanmoins pas certaine. Elle y répondit tout de même comme elle put et referma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la nuit était déjà tombée. Elle se redressa légèrement et la lourde compresse mouillée qui reposait sur son front tomba au sol. Le bruit réveilla Severus qui s'était endormi dans un fauteuil près du lit.

- « Restez allongée Miss Granger. »

- « Je me sens mieux Pro... monsieur. »

Il se leva, s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit et l'obligea à se rallonger. Il regarda son front et sa tête.

- « Les plaies cicatrisent parfaitement. Il vous faudra juste vous reposer encore une ou deux journées, le temps que les potions résorbent tout anévrisme, et vous serez sur pieds. »

- « Depuis... »

- « Vous avez dormi un après-midi et presque toute une nuit. »

- « Oh. »

- « Que vous est-il arrivé ? »

Hermione dut réfléchir un instant pour se souvenir.

- « J'avais mal dormi... je me sentais malade, mais j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Je suis allée me promener, je suis allée jusqu'aux rochers au bout de la côte et... j'ai commencé à les descendre et j'ai été prise d'un vertige. Après... après quoi ? ... Après je me suis réveillée, longtemps après être tombée je crois et j'ai essayé de rentrer. Après je ne sais plus. »

- « Après je vous ai vue sur le sentier, le visage couvert de sang. Je vous ai appelée mais vous n'avez pas répondu. J'ai couru vers vous et vous ai rattrapée au moment où vous perdiez connaissance. »

Hermione ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui sourire faiblement.

- « Avez-vous faim ou soif ? »

- « Je voudrais boire un peu d'eau et... » Elle se mit à rougir.

- « Je vous aiderai à vous lever et à marcher. » Il avait compris.

Hermione but un verre d'eau fraîche, puis Severus passa un bras dans son dos. Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, puis à se lever. Elle vacilla et se raccrocha à lui. Il la tint fermement et la mena aux toilettes. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit la porte du cabinet, il la prit aussitôt contre lui et la soutint jusqu'au lit où elle s'allongea immédiatement. Il ramena la couverture sur elle et replaça la compresse sous sa nuque.

- « Vous ne voudriez pas manger quelque chose ? Cela vous ferait du bien. »

Elle acquiesça et Severus descendit à la cuisine. Hermione regarda alors autour d'elle. La chambre n'était pas très grande, mais bien agencée. Le mobilier était ancien et élégant, néanmoins d'un style épuré et robuste. Des rideaux de velours bordeaux pendaient aux fenêtres, les murs étaient de couleur claire. Il n'y avait pas de tapis, ni de moquette, mais un parquet couleur miel comme chez elle. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que la maison de Severus Snape aurait pu être aussi claire et agréable à vivre.

Elle l'entendit remonter et l'instant d'après il posa un plateau sur la table de chevet. Il aida Hermione à s'asseoir dans le lit et mit le plateau sur ses genoux. Il était généreusement garni de tranches de pain tartinées de confiture et de miel et d'une tasse de thé. Hermione but quelques gorgées de thé, puis prit une tranche de pain noir au miel et une de pain noir à la confiture de myrtilles. Elle adorait le pain noir. Elle remercia Severus qui la débarrassa du plateau et l'aida à se rallonger.

- « Vous verrez, vous irez vite mieux. »

Elle se rendormit presque aussitôt. Severus veilla une heure ou deux pendant lesquelles il lut, puis il s'endormit à son tour.

Hermione resta alitée deux jours pendant lesquels Severus s'occupa patiemment d'elle. Elle comprenait ce que Dumbledore leur avait dit maintes fois, pourquoi il lui avait fait confiance. Elle avait le sentiment d'être en sécurité, protégée, et sentait qu'elle aurait du mal à rentrer dans sa maison vide... seule... avec Pattenrond comme seul être à qui penser et à qui parler. Tous lui manquaient. Elle se sentait seule au monde. Et pourtant voilà que le redouté Severus Snape prenait soin d'elle. Elle ne se l'expliquait pas. Ou plutôt si : elle comprenait qu'il agissait différemment avec ses élèves et avec les personnes qu'il choisissait de côtoyer. Enfin, il n'avait pas vraiment choisi dans son cas, mais il n'avait pas hésité à la prendre chez lui pour la soigner. Elle ignorait comment le remercier.

Arriva finalement le moment où Hermione put retourner chez elle. Elle remercia chaleureusement Severus, qui répondit à peine. Est-ce que tout allait redevenir comme avant ? Allaient-ils redevenir ces voisins froids et distants qui s'évitaient au maximum ? Elle ne le voulait pas... elle insisterait, elle essaierait de le garder dans cette relation cordiale et dépourvue d'animosité.

Severus la regarda s'éloigner. Étrangement, il s'était habitué à sa présence dans la maison, habitué à l'aider, à être là pour elle. Jamais il n'aurait toléré que l'on trouble ainsi sa quiétude, mais avec elle, avec elle ça avait été différent. Et son regard. Elle avait semblé triste, blessée. Il l'avait blessée, par sa froideur, sa distance... pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas sourit ?

_Her eyes I see as I close my mind_

_Opening my soul for her to bind_

_The riddler comes to me to ask :_

_"Do you have to hide behind your mask?" _

_(Blind Stare - Black letter)_


	7. De thé et de venin

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**Sae : **Nan pas attardés, mais bornés, et renfermés aussi. Trop bien écrit ? Nan, c'est jamais trop P

La suite viendra, mais si j'ai des reviews mouhaha.

**Elfie** : Je sais qu'ils sont trop courts, je l'ai dit moi-même. Néanmoins c'est la raison pour laquelle j'uploadais deux chapitres par semaine et non pas un (ce qui n'est plus le cas malheureusement : cf. mon profil). De plus, j'estime qu'un chapitre long n'est pas forcément de meilleure qualité qu'un court. Certains écrivent plus en quelques lignes que d'autres en plusieurs pages ;-)

**CrazyMarie** : Comment elle va évoluer, aha... réponse dans très peu de temps. Bonne lecture et merci pour ton commentaire, ça m'a fait plaisir :-)

**Chapitre VII : De thé et de venin**

**Où le coquelicot est chassé par le nymphéa,**

**symboles de reconnaissance et de froideur.**

Hermione se percha sur le bord de la fenêtre de sa chambre et regarda vers la maison de Severus. Elle était rentrée chez elle depuis déjà trois jours et ne l'avait toujours pas revu. Elle n'osait pas aller le voir pour l'inviter à prendre un thé... mais elle devait bien lui rendre quelque chose en échange de ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Elle descendit du rebord et se dirigea vers son armoire. Elle en sortit une robe noire qu'elle passa prestement. Elle voulait se dépêcher d'y aller tant qu'elle en avait le courage. Elle enfila une paire de bas, ses chaussures, coiffa ses cheveux désordonnés en chignon et dévala l'escalier. Elle sortit de chez elle et descendit le sentier d'un pas décidé. Néanmoins, plus elle s'approchait de la maison de son voisin et plus elle doutait. Elle finit par arriver à la grille. Elle l'ouvrit et remonta l'allée. Elle regarda alors dans le jardin, il n'y était pas. Elle se tint devant la porte, droite et calme en apparence, saisit le heurtoir et le cogna plusieurs fois contre le battant de la porte. Elle l'entendit descendre les escaliers et l'instant d'après la porte s'ouvrait. Mais ce n'était pas lui. Là où aurait dû se trouver Severus se tenait une femme svelte aux longs cheveux d'encre et au regard gris à la fois froid et chaleureux. Elle portait une longue robe blanche et il était difficile de dire qui de la robe ou de la peau d'ivoire de la femme était la plus pâle. Hermione la fixa un instant avant de reprendre ses esprits.

- « Bonjour, Mr Snape est-il là? »

- « Oui, bien sûr, entrez donc. »

Hermione la suivit à l'intérieur alors que la femme la menait au salon. Hermione se sentait petite, terne et quelconque à côté de cette belle et grande femme. Elle avait une grâce et une élégance naturelle rayonnantes.

- « Severus, de la visite pour toi ! »

La femme s'assit et invita Hermione à faire de même. Elle se comportait comme si elle était la maîtresse des lieux et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de s'en sentir agacée. N'était-elle donc pas chez Severus ? _Il_ aurait dû lui ouvrir, _il_ aurait dû la faire entrer et _**il**_ aurait dû l'inviter à s'asseoir.

Severus arriva à cet instant. Il ne lui sourit pas et Hermione pensa de plus en plus fort qu'elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas venir.

- « Miss Granger, j'espère que vous vous portez bien. »

- « Très bien je vous en remercie, et c'est grâce à vous. »

- « C'était parfaitement normal ne me remerciez pas. »

Un silence gêné s'installa, puis Severus lui demanda :

- « J'ignore si vous avez été presentées... Miss Granger, je vous présente Katatonia Tajemna (), Katatonia Miss Granger, ma nouvelle voisine. »

Elles échangèrent un 'enchantée' poli, mais Hermione ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise. Elle essaya de se trouver une excuse pour se dépêtrer de cette situation et pour partir au plus vite. Severus n'avait pas non plus l'air de vouloir la retenir, ni de lui proposer ne serait-ce qu'une tasse de thé.

- « Mr Snape, j'étais juste venue vous demander si je pourrais vous emprunter un livre... » Elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux, c'était la première excuse qui lui était passée par la tête. « J'aurais besoin de la recette de... la potion d'enrouage. » '_Bravo Hermione, t'aurais pu trouver mieux !_'

- « Bien sûr Miss Granger. » Il se leva et alla chercher un livre dans sa bibliothèque. Il le lui tendit. Hermione se leva et l'accepta promptement.

- « Bien, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. »

Elle salua poliment Katatonia, laissa Severus la raccompagner sans un mot à la porte, puis remonta aussi vite que possible chez elle.

Elle délaça ses chaussures montantes et les jeta à l'autre bout du vestibule d'entrée. Elle détacha ses cheveux, fourra rageusement la pince dans sa poche et alla au salon où elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Mais qu'est-ce qui la gênait au juste ? Sa distance, sa froideur ? Il était toujours comme ça. Qu'elle soit tombée sur cette Katatonia ? Que cette Katatonia se comportât comme la maîtresse des lieux ? Non... ce qui la gênait était que tout cela l'atteigne, qu'elle s'en sente blessée et... jalouse ? Non, c'était impossible. Pourtant... « _Oui c'est vrai, elle est grande, belle... sublime!_ » Hermione se cachait en fait que sa jalousie ne tenait pas à son physique, mais au fait que cette femme, _elle_, était chez Severus et sûrement traitée avec égard. Hermione se leva du fauteuil, l'air sombre et triste. Elle sortit du salon et passa devant un miroir. Elle y fixa son reflet, ses cernes, ses joues légèrement amaigries... sa cicatrice. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle ne s'habituait pas à cette cicatrice. Elle essuya la larme d'un geste vif et retourna au salon où elle avait oublié le livre. Autant le lire maintenant qu'il était là.

Le lendemain, Hermione sortit de chez elle de très bon matin. Elle se glissa dans le jardin de Severus, veillant à n'y croiser personne et remonta l'allée. Elle posa le livre sur le pas de la porte et se sauva aussitôt. Elle ne voulait plus voir ni lui ni elle.

Severus se préparait une tasse de thé. A l'étage son invitée dormait sûrement encore. Soudain il entendit un bruit à l'extérieur. Il ouvrit la porte. Il faillit marcher sur le livre qu'il ramassa, puis releva la tête. Il vit Hermione remonter rapidement chez elle. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient sur ses épaules en de légères boucles, la fine robe noire qu'elle portait flottait autour d'elle... Il regrettait son comportement de la veille, mais il n'avait pas osé se montrer trop aimable envers elle devant Katatonia, il avait dû rester tel qu'on le connaissait. Il irait la voir plus tard...

Il rentra dans la maison alors que Katatonia descendait de l'étage.

- « Bien dormi? »

- « Oui merci Severus, ta maison est toujours comme une demeure de vacances pour moi... »

Severus ne répondit pas et alla s'asseoir dans le salon avec sa tasse de thé. Il lui dit juste qu'il avait préparé de quoi prendre un petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine. Elle le remercia et alla se servir.Il commençait à avoir hâte que l'heure de son départ arrive. Finalement, le moment tant attendu arriva. Katatonia prit ses affaires et pénétra dans la cheminée. Une seconde plus tard elle avait disparu. Severus ne perdit pas plus de temps. Il se rendit immédiatement chez Hermione. Il ouvrit la petite barrière de bois et regarda si elle était dans son jardin. Visiblement non. Il frappa à la porte, mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Il frappa de nouveau et la porte s'entre-ouvrit d'elle-même. Elle n'avait pas dû la verrouiller. Il entra.

- « Miss Granger ? »

Il vit ses chaussures et sourit légèrement. Il ne s'était pas trompé, elles étaient bel et bien montantes. Il vit alors Pattenrond avancer vers lui. Il se baissa pour flatter sa fourrure de feu.

- « Le terrible Professeur Snape aimerait-il les animaux ? » Il se releva et se retrouva face à Hermione.

- « J'ai souvent préféré les animaux aux humains. »

- « Mouais, moi aussi. » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, mais Severus l'entendit. « Entrez, je vous en prie. » Elle le mena au salon. « Katatonia n'a pas voulu vous accompagner ? » Malgré elle son ton fut acide. Severus en fut un peu surpris, mais fit comme si de rien n'était. « Elle est rentrée chez elle tout à l'heure. Elle était juste venue deux jours. »

- « Du thé ? »

- « Volontiers. »

Hermione apporta deux tasses de thé et une boîte de biscuits, et s'installa en face de Severus.

- « Comment va votre tête ? »

Hermione se demanda s'il voulait vraiment savoir, au vu de l'expression sur son visage.

- « Très bien merci... Hier j'étais venue vous remercier de ce que vous aviez fait pour moi... »

- « C'était bien inutile. » dit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Hermione le considéra un instant. Elle aurait voulu lui crier qu'elle le détestait, qu'elle détestait son caractère froid, sa langue de serpent, le poison qu'étaient ses mots, qu'elle détestait cette saleté de masque derrière lequel il se cachait. Elle aurait voulu le cogner, lui faire mal, le faire réagir, voir s'il ressentait quoi que ce soit... A la place elle lui demanda calmement :

- « Pourquoi êtes-vous venu _Mister_ _Snape_ ? » Elle cracha son nom comme s'il était une insulte.

- « Pour savoir ce que vous vouliez vraiment hier. »

- « Eh bien maintenant vous le savez, j'étais venue vous demander ce que je pouvais faire pour vous remercier. »

Severus comprit le message sous-entendu et se leva.

- « Rien, je ne vous demande rien, si ce n'est de me permettre de vivre ma vie en paix de nouveau et d'éviter les sottes promenades dans les rochers à l'avenir. Je ne suis pas infirmier et encore moins frère de la charité. Ah et la prochaine fois que vous m'emprunterez un livre ayez la bienséance de ne pas le laisser traîner sur le sol. »

- « Ne vous en faites pas, je ne viendrai plus vous en emprunter. » Hermione se leva à son tour. Le sang battait dans ses tempes.

Severus lui sourit sarcastiquement et sortit de chez elle sans rien ajouter. Hermione réprima l'envie de lui lancer quelque chose dessus depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine et monta à sa chambre. Dans une semaine il serait parti, elle aurait enfin la paix... elle serait de nouveau seule. Oh comme elle voudrait broyer son coeur de pierre !

_Do you have a heart of stone ?  
Without you  
Can't stop the hurt inside  
When love and hate collide_

You could have a change of heart  
If you would only change your mind 

_(Def Leppard – When love and hate collide)_

() Se lit 'Tayémna' et signifie 'secrète' en polonais.


	8. Le Projet Pitchfork

**Réponses aux reviews**** :**

**Mandragora : **Ah une review comme je les aime, à laquelle je peux bien répondre, merci !

Je suis une fanatique de symbolisme : animaux, fleurs, pierres, prénoms... tout y passe. Je compte remplir ma bibliothèque au maximum dans ce domaine D

Pour Katatonia aha tu verras. Et en ce qui concerne la prononciation je n'aurais pas pu ne pas la mettre, j'ai horreur qu'on écorche les noms et comme je me doute bien que peu de lecteurs sont familiarisés avec le polonais...

Généralement dans les fics Hermione/Severus, Hermione doit faire face à la réaction de son entourage et je voulais innover un peu. Aussi dans ma fic, c'est à elle-même qu'elle doit faire face et à ses traumatismes de la guerre.

Tu en liras bientôt plus sur Poudlard.

**Sae** : c'est normal, je n'ai encore rien révélé sur la squatteuse. Ca viendra en temps voulu.

Désolée j'adore imaginer des relations entre êtres renfermés, ces personnes ont déjà une vie tellement compliquée qu'elles ont peur de se la rendre encore plus compliquée. Mais en fin de compte c'est bien ce qu'elles font.

Pour le longueur des chapitres j'en suis bien consciente, mais je trouvais inutile d'en faire de plus longs. Je trouve qu'elle est mieux organisée en 18 chapitres courts, qu'en une dizaine de longs.

**Elfie** : fichus caractères oui ! Mais j'adore les fortes têtes, c'est plus fort que moi. Surtout les femmes, pour moi elles doivent avoir une forte personnalité.

**Violette Silva** : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer ! Pour les jobs de Hermione j'y ferai une allusion plus tard. Je n'ai pas oublié ;-) J'avoue néanmoins l'avoir peut-être maladroitement mis de côté. Quant à comment briser la glace, eh bien, tu verras je ne te dis rien, même si ma langue a bien failli fourcher. Bonne lecture !

**CrazyMarie** : Une fic Hermione/Severus sans chicane ? Nan !

Merci beaucoup pour la review, et j'espère que beaucoup l'aiment comme tu dis...

**Marie Snape** : D'un trait ? Ca c'est bon signe ! Je voulais faire différent des autres fics, donc si tu y trouves une certaine originalité c'est que j'ai réussi :) Merci ! Merci beaucoup. J'espère recevoir encore des commentaires de ta part. A bientôt.

**La rodeuse** : Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi. Tu en étais arrivée où lors de l'erreur d'upload ?

**Chapitre VIII : Le projet Pitchfork**

**Où le pommier est en fleur en plein hiver,**

**symbole de repentir.**

_Merci à ceux qui voient le clin d'oeil du titre... D Je doute que vous soyez nombreux, mais on ne sait jamais._

Hermione vit Severus sortir de chez lui le soir du 31 août, ses valises à la main, vêtu de ses robes noires et de sa cape. Elle le regarda disparaître alors qu'il transplanait. Elle avait nourri l'espoir qu'il viendrait lui dire un mot gen... enfin pas trop méchant avant de partir, mais c'était sûrement mieux comme ça. Des tas de voisins ne s'entendaient pas, ce n'était pas si grave... Hermione soupira et monta à sa chambre où elle prépara son sac pour la rentrée : des plumes, un encrier, une pile de livres, une liasse de parchemins... demain elle assisterait à ses premiers cours à l'université, à ses premiers cours depuis qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard. Elle avait tellement hâte !

Alors que Severus essayait de supporter ses élèves et de se retenir de leur enlever plus de vingt points en une fois, Hermione s'était plongée corps et âme dans ses études. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi passionnée en suivant des cours, en lisant des livres, en rédigeant des devoirs... elle ne vivait plus que par et pour cela. A vrai dire, elle n'avait plus que ça : Ron ne donnait plus de nouvelles, elle ne revoyait plus les Weasley et elle avait pris soin de ne pas se faire de nouveaux amis. Elle ne supporterait pas de se lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un, ce serait comme remplacer Harry, Ron et Ginny. Ses relations avec les autres étudiants étaient comme avec des collègues. Ils parlaient études et cours, travaillaient ensemble, elle était même sortie deux trois fois boire un verre avec eux, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Elle travaillait jusque tard le soir à la bibliothèque universitaire puis rentrait chez elle, où seul Pattenrond l'attendait.

Néanmoins, alors que le trimestre s'écoulait, Hermione avait commencé à repenser à son 'charmant' voisin et se demandait s'il rentrerait aux vacances de Noël. Il lui semblait qu'il passait toujours ses vacances à Poudlard, mais elle s'était mise à espérer malgré tout... Et même si elle ne le voyait pas, le seul fait que de la lumière brille chez lui l'aiderait à supporter la solitude qui l'oppressait chaque soir.

Severus ne restait plus à Noël depuis trois ans. Il n'avait jamais aimé Noël, mais sans Dumbledore il ne voyait plus du tout l'intérêt de rester au château déserté. Il n'y aurait même pas d'élèves à surveiller et à terrifier, il préférait donc rentrer chez lui.

Il transplana devant chez lui, commença à ouvrir la grille mais arrêta son geste. Il regarda la petite maison de l'autre côté du chemin. Une lumière chaleureuse y brillait. Peut-être réussirait-il à se montrer plus civilisé envers sa jeune voisine cette fois. Il posa sa valise chez lui et se dirigea vers la maisonnette. Il la vit par la fenêtre du salon. Elle était assise à la grande table sur laquelle s'étalaient de nombreux livres et parchemins. En face d'elle était assis un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, le visage fin mais franc, des yeux marrons rieurs, de beaux cheveux bruns, un sourire séduisant... Il lui souriait sans cesse alors qu'il lui parlait, mais Severus remarqua avec une pointe de satisfaction non déguisée que Hermione ne lui souriait pas en retour et se contentait de l'écouter attentivement et de lui répondre d'un ton qui devait être neutre.

Ils se levèrent un instant après et Severus se cacha dans la pénombre. Ils disparurent... puis Severus vit le jeune homme sortir et Hermione refermer après lui. Elle retourna au salon. Severus la vit prendre des parchemins et un livre et se diriger vers la table basse du salon. Elle y posa ses affaires et s'assit en tailleur à même le sol. Il sourit légèrement. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'elle travaillerait ainsi sur une petite table basse, assise par terre, plutôt que sur une grande table de travail. Il l'observa un instant, sentant une curiosité nouvelle s'éveiller en lui, puis retourna chez lui. Il passerait demain matin.

Il neigea toute la nuit et c'est donc un sentier couvert d'un épais manteau blanc que Severus gravit en fin de matinée pour se rendre chez Hermione. Il allait frapper lorsqu'il entendit des voix à l'intérieur. La porte s'ouvrit et Hermione sursauta en le voyant.

- « Sev... Mr Snape, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ! »

- « Je vois cela... » A ce moment-là il remarqua le jeune homme de la veille. Hermione suivit son regard et sembla se souvenir qu'il était là.

- « Oh Julius, je te présente mon voisin Severus Snape, Sev... Mr Snape je vous présente Julius, un collègue de fac. »

- « Enchanté. » répondit-il d'une voix légèrement emprunte de sarcasme. Julius le salua froidement d'un signe de tête, dit au revoir à Hermione et sortit transplaner.

- « Julius ? » Severus haussa un sourcil amusé.

- « Mm... oui... »

- « Comme Julius Caesar ? »

Hermione se mit à rire. C'était bon de l'entendre rire.

- « Oui, c'est tout à fait ça. J'ai mis du temps à réussir à le regarder sans avoir envie de me mettre à rire. Entrez donc Mr Snape, il fait froid dehors. »

Severus entra dans le vestibule, accrocha sa cape au porte-manteau et suivit Hermione au salon. C'était la troisième fois qu'il venait chez elle. Comme les autres fois elle lui proposa du thé et il accepta volontiers. Elle posa thé et biscuits sur la table basse et s'assit en face de lui.

- « Je ne pensais pas vous voir pendant ces vacances, il me semblait que vous restiez toujours à Poudlard pour Noël. »

- « Pas depuis la mort du Professeur Dumbledore. »

- « Oh. Oui, je vois... » Elle marqua une pause puis reprit. « Ca me fait... plaisir... que vous soyez passé me voir, je m'y attendais encore moins. »

- « Nous n'avons pas été de très bons voisins la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. »

- « C'est vrai, je l'avoue... Comment va Katatonia ? » Hermione n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

- « Je présume qu'elle se porte bien, comme à son habitude. » Il décida alors de répondre à la question muette de Hermione. « Katatonia est ma cousine, nous nous voyions chaque été dans notre enfance et nous avons gardé l'habitude de nous voir quelques jours par an. »

- « Oh c'est bien de... de garder contact comme ça. » Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle n'avait pour ainsi dire plus personne à contacter, à qui donner de ses nouvelles, à inviter pour Noël... Sa lèvre trembla et elle la mordit presque jusqu'au sang. Severus jugea qu'il était préférable de changer de sujet :

- « Alors, cette première année d'études, comment ça se passe ? »

- « Bien. Vraiment très bien, c'est tout simplement passionnant ! Toutes ces choses à apprendre. Une vie ne suffit pas ! »

- « J'ai entendu dire que vous vous distinguiez avec brio là aussi ? » Était-ce un compliment ? Lui avait-il fait un compliment ?

- « Qui... ? »

- « Le professeur de Potions est une vieille connaissance à moi... en fait il a été mon professeur lorsque j'étais moi-même à l'université et nous sommes en contact, en tant que confrères.»

- « Vous voulez dire que c'est M. Pitchfork qui vous a parlé de moi ? » demanda Hermione, incrédule.

- « Lui-même. »

- « Ce n'est pas possible ! Il me déteste ! »

- « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ? »

Hermione se remémora un de ses cours, début novembre.

_Elle était arrivée en courant devant sa salle de cours. Elle avait ouvert la porte doucement et avait silencieusement pénétré dans l'amphithéâtre. Malgré toute la discrétion dont elle avait fait preuve, son maître de conférence remarqua son retard._

_ - « Mlle Granger, comme c'est gentil de vous joindre enfin à nous. Que nous vaut ce retard ? »_

_ - « Je… »_

_ - « Vous étiez pourtant à la bibliothèque à 8h, je vous y ai vue. Alors tâchez de trouver une bonne excuse. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours et nous en reparlerons. »_

_Hermione soupira et sortit ses affaires. Le cours avait repris et plus personne ne semblait faire attention à elle. Seuls Julius et Lene, une collègue avec qui elle travaillait souvent, lui avaient offert un sourire d'encouragement. Elle se concentra sur le cours et prit autant de notes qu'elle le pouvait, le plus vite possible. Les plumes à dictée étaient interdites. Les professeurs estimaient qu'ainsi chaque étudiant devrait compter uniquement sur soi. Hermione néanmoins excellait dans ce domaine comme dans tous les autres._

_A la fin du cours elle avait attendu que l'amphithéâtre se vide et était descendue voir son professeur. Il lui avait sourit sarcastiquement. Il lui rappelait tellement Snape... oh non voilà qu'elle pensait encore à lui._

_ - « Eh bien, eh bien, je vois que vous vous faites une habitude d'arriver en retard à mes cours. »_

_ - « Mais… » C'était la première fois._

_ - « Vous savez mademoiselle, chaque année nous avons un étudiant, ou une étudiante, qui se croit au-dessus des règlements, et au-dessus des autres. Ce n'est pas parce que vous étiez major de votre promo aux ASPICS il y a trois ans que vous pouvez vous permettre d'agir avec aussi peu de respect envers vos professeurs et vos collègues. »_

_ - « Professeur, je… »_

_ - « Je vous conseillerai donc de faire bien attention. » Il se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle, mais elle ne recula pas et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Je vais vous apprendre comment un étudiant doit se comporter dans cette université. Cette année ne sera pas de tout repos pour vous, je vous en ferai baver. Il est temps de voir si vous méritez votre réputation de petit génie. Si vous survivez à cette année sans faire de dépression nerveuse alors vous gagnerez mon estime. Dans le cas contraire, si vous craquez, vous pouvez tout de suite oublier vos rêves de maîtresse de potions réputée. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui Mlle Granger, vous pouvez partir. »_

_Hermione s'en était allée sans un mot, gardant la tête haute et le regard franc. Elle n'allait pas se laisser intimider. Elle ignorait néanmoins que pendant cet entretien, Julius et Lene l'avaient attendue à l'extérieur et qu'une redoublante était venue les voir :_

_ - « Vous êtes des amis de Hermione Granger ? »_

_ - « Oui, on l'attend. »_

_ - « Dites-lui de garder ses distances avec Kiaran () Pitchfork. Chaque année il choisit quelques étudiants et se fait un plaisir de les persécuter, de les harceler moralement... »_

_Julius avait alors foncé vers la porte de l'amphithéâtre, mais à cet instant Hermione en était sortie, le regard noir. _

_ - « Hermione, ça va ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? »_

_ - « Oh rien de grave, il a juste voulu remettre les pendules à l'heure. » mentit-elle. Elle ne pouvait dire qu'il l'avait menacée aussi ouvertement._

_ - « Et pourquoi tu es arrivée en retard ? »_

_ - « Je… je me suis endormie à la bibliothèque. » avoua-t-elle._

_ - « Tu travailles trop ! »_

_ - « Oui je sais, mais je veux être au top. » Et encore plus maintenant que l'on voulait l'en empêcher. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire !_

- « Miss Granger ? _Miss Granger_ ? »

- « Comment ? Oh pardon, excusez-moi, je me suis perdue dans mes pensées. »

- « Je vous demandais ce qui vous faisait dire que Pitchfork vous déteste. »

- « Oh croyez-moi, certains signes ne trompent pas... Bien. » Elle leva sa tasse. « Aux vacances ! » Elle sourit, mais son sourire parut très forcé à Severus. Il répondit à son toast, mais ajouta :

- « Même si vous ne savez pas vraiment ce que le mot 'vacances' signifie... » Elle ouvrit la bouche pour riposter mais remarqua alors avec stupéfaction un léger sourire s'étirer au coin de ses lèvres. Et il n'avait pas tout à fait tort...

Severus reprit :

- « Pitchfork est dur, j'ai rarement vu un professeur aussi dur, les malheureux élèves de Poudlard qui se plaignent de moi auraient l'impression que mes cours sont une véritable cure de jouvence s'ils avaient été à ne serait-ce qu'un cours de Pitchfork. Néanmoins, je n'ai jamais vu de meilleur professeur. Il sait former ses étudiants. Et il ne rabaissera jamais la valeur d'un étudiant à un examen. Il peut se montrer infect et injuste pendant l'année, mais il ne dévalorisera jamais un étudiant à un examen. »

- « Au moins ça... »

Severus la fixa un instant, il suspecta soudain quelque chose.

- « Miss Granger ? Pitchfork ne vous pose pas de _réel_ problème, n'est-ce pas ? C'est juste sa sévérité et sa façon de faire cours ? »

- « Oui bien sûr. »

- « S'il y avait autre chose, vous en parleriez, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Oui, bien entendu. Et si c'est juste sa façon de traiter ses étudiants, ce n'est pas si grave en soi... »

Severus n'insista pas, mais c'était presque comme s'il pouvait la voir trembler. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé Hermione Granger trembler devant qui que ce soit. Pas après le courage dont il l'avait vue faire preuve à la bataille... Et pourtant, il pouvait comprendre que certains étudiants puissent craquer à cause de Pitchfork. Il avait sa façon de les mettre à l'épreuve, de leur forger le caractère pour en faire une élite... S'il avait choisi Hermione comme une de ses 'cibles' Severus ne pouvait s'étonner de l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait ne serait-ce qu'à parler de lui. Il aurait voulu intervenir, dire quelque chose à Kiaran, mais savait bien qu'il ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Pitchfork l'avait choisie comme cible, choisie pour son intelligence, son potentiel... il voulait l'élever au rang des élus, à sa façon, et Severus savait qu'il ne devait pas s'y opposer. Hermione ne craquerait pas et elle en sortirait grandie et reconnue... Mais si elle craquait ? Elle avait beau sembler forte, Severus devinait une faiblesse psychologique qui s'était ancrée en elle depuis la guerre. Elle avait perdu famille et amis, sûrement perdu l'envie même de vivre... mais trois ans après elle était toujours là, se battait toujours et il ne pensait pas qu'après tant d'épreuves elle se laisserait détruire par quelqu'un comme Pitchfork.

Ils parlèrent de ses études, de comment était Poudlard à présent avec un nouveau directeur, avec de nouveaux professeurs... Hermione se surprit plusieurs fois à rire en entendant les descriptions que Severus faisait de ses nouveaux collègues. Ce qu'elle prenait avant pour de viles remarques, était en fait de l'humour, noir certes, et donc inaccessible à beaucoup, mais de l'humour tout de même – et elle aimait son humour grinçant. Ils ne virent pas le temps passer et ce n'est que vers une heure que Severus vit l'heure et décida de rentrer.

_Now I know I can handle this_

_I'll close my mouth and clench my fist_

_I've lived this day in a thousand ways_

_But there's a flaw to add to your list_

_..._

_Tear don't you fall, eyes don't you cry_

_Need to get me round this corner_

_I can't break down, break down_

_Pride don't cave in, head don't fall off_

_While I'm open you can read me_

_I can't break down, break down_

_Break down, break down_

_Blocked it out for long enough_

_Got really good at playing rough now_

_I've been prepared and not really cared_

_But being brave is getting tough_

_Chin don't start to quiver_

_Hands now don't you shiver_

_Gotta keep myself from breaking down_

_Someone get me out_

_Someone let me out_

_(Alanis Morissette – I can't break down)_

_() Kiaran : sombre, noir en celtique_


	9. De neige et de feu

_Tit coup de gueule_ : pourquoi ff . net respecte aussi mal les mises en pages ?! Les signes « égal » et « étoile » passent à la trappe, de même que certains alignements. Ca commence à m'énerver.

Bref, les reviews !

**La rodeuse **: ah tu y es presque ! C'était soit ce chapitre-là soit le suivant. Bonne découverte alors !

**Mandragora** : Je commence par répondre à ton PS pour rigoler un peu. J'adore ça moi aussi et moi et ma best, pauvres myopes que nous sommes, un jour nous avons pris les fleurs des cerisiers de la fac pour de la neige... en plein mois d'avril ! Mais on est excusé à moitié, quelqu'un nous avait parlé de neige en avril la veille, alors forcément... De la force de l'auto-suggestion.

Et sinon les pommiers fleurissent fin mai. Néanmoins il y a deux poiriers près de chez moi qui sont un peu déréglés et fleurissent en novembre. Mais ça reste une erreur de la nature. Les pauvres...

Crois-moi il y'a des gens, et donc des profs, pires que Snape, vraiment. Dans le harcèlement moral Snape passerait presque (presque :-p) pour un saint en comparaison de certains.

Mm quel sous-entendu ? Je n'ai pas suivi désolée...

Eh oui il a de l'humour quand il veut, et Hermione s'y retrouve. Le « Julius Caesar » en est justement un exemple : ils ont pensé la même chose du prénom de ce 'pauvre jeune homme'.

Merci pour tes reviews ! J'aime les longues reviews !

**CrazyMarie** : Ah tu as vu quand ils veulent ! Donc pas de panique il n'y aura pas de chicanes tout au long de la fic :-p

**Sae** : Je vois que la plaisanterie a plu. Tant mieux, j'avais failli la supprimer, je n'étais pas persuadée qu'elle soit bien efficace. Mais comme je l'ai dit à Mandragora, je voulais qu'ils se retrouvent dans ce genre de petits détails. Si ça va s'arranger ? Eh bien... qu'en penses-tu ? Moi je ne dirai rien ! Niark Merki pour les compliments :-) **Zaika** : Merci pour la review, bonne lecture ! **Le Temps des cerises **: tiens quand on parle de cerisiers... (cf. la réponse à Mandragora). Des mots qui sonnent étrange, oui tu as raison. Aïe aïe aïe. En détendant Severus je me suis détendue dans mon écriture, je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte. J'éditerai dans ce cas. Merci pour la remarque ! J'étais pourtant sûre d'avoir écrit « examen. » Menfin. Merci ! Pour le site de ma présentation eh bien non ce n'est pas une erreur. Je voulais retirer le lien, mais ff . net n'a pas prévu cette option (ou je ne l'ai pas trouvée) : on peut juste éditer l'url. J'ai donc entré une fausse url. Pas malin je sais. **Me** : merci pour la review, bonne lecture. **PS pour le.temps.des.cerises.** J'ai changé le « saquer » en un « dévaloriser », néanmoins j'avais bien écrit « examen » et non pas « exam ».

**Chapitre IX : De neige et de feu**

**Où la pensée fleurit dans le jardin d'hiver de notre héroïne,**

**symbole de souvenir.**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione alla se promener sur la plage enneigée pour prendre des photos. La vue de cette plage blanche duveteuse et de la mer aux brisants glaciaux était un spectacle unique au monde. Oh comme Hermione aimait l'hiver ! Elle se promena longuement sur la plage, ne se souciant pas de la neige qui collait à ses vêtements trempés ni du froid qui saisissait ses pieds. Elle aimait le froid. Lorsqu'elle le sentait, elle avait le sentiment d'être vraiment vivante. Il gelait à pierre fendre et Hermione souriait, mais une larme chaude roula sur sa joue glacée. Ce serait bientôt Noël. Sa mère aimait tellement Noël, elle aurait dû rentrer chez elle à chaque Noël plutôt que de rester à Poudlard... elle aurait dû chérir chaque instant qu'elle pouvait partager avec ses parents. C'était trop tard à présent. Le coeur lourd, Hermione remonta chez elle et alla développer les photos avec une potion spéciale, de manière à ce que les vagues soient animées.

Elle n'entendit pas que l'on frappait à la porte. Severus entra néanmoins et l'appela depuis le vestibule d'entrée.

- « Miss Granger, vous êtes là ? »

Hermione l'entendit alors.

- « Oh un instant ! Entrez, faites comme chez vous ! »

Elle devait finir de développer les photos, elle ne pouvait pas interrompre. Severus posa sa cape et ses gants, et remarqua que Hermione avait jeté cape et chaussures n'importe comment sur le sol, comme si elle était entrée en toute hâte. Il accrocha la cape de la jeune femme au porte-manteau, puis entra dans le salon où un feu chatoyant brûlait dans la cheminée. Pattenrond était lové sur le tapis près de l'âtre. Severus s'était attendu à voir des décorations de Noël, mais rien chez Hermione n'aurait laissé penser qu'ils étaient un 23 décembre. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et observa attentivement ce que Hermione avait comme livres. Il dut admettre qu'elle savait acheter de bons livres... Alors que Severus regardait les livres dans la bibliothèque, Hermione acheva de développer les photos. Elle entra dans le salon, posa les photos sur la table basse, puis se tourna vers Severus. Il lui sourit légèrement et elle y répondit chaleureusement.

- « Vous prendrez du thé je présume ? »

- « Oui avec plaisir, merci. »

Lorsque Hermione revint avec le plateau, Severus lui demanda :

- « Pourrais-je vous emprunter ce livre ? Je ne l'ai pas avec moi et j'avais très envie de le relire pendant ces vacances... »

Hermione regarda de quel livre il s'agissait.

- « _Le Spleen de Paris_ ? Vous aimez la littérature moldue ? »

- « Mon père était moldu. »

- « Ah oui ? Tiens, j'avais toujours pensé que vos parents étaient... »

- « Tous les deux sorciers ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Ma mère était de descendance sorcière, mais mon père était moldu. Et même s'il ne l'avait pas été : je suis quelqu'un d'assez ouvert culturellement parlant. »

- « Vous aimez Baudelaire alors ? »

- « C'est mon auteur préféré. »

- « Le mien aussi... le néo-romantisme est mon courant préféré. »

Severus lui sourit. '_Ca fait deux fois qu'il me sourit... qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?_' Hermione aurait voulu lui demander s'il avait de la fièvre, mais s'en abstint.

- « Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voudrez pas le lire ? »

- « Je viens de me replonger dans Machiavel, donc oui je suis sûre.»

Severus continua de regarder la bibliothèque et fit de nombreux commentaires qui flattèrent Hermione.

- « Oh par contre si vous pouviez ne pas le laisser traîner par terre... »

Severus se tourna vers elle et vit qu'elle souriait d'un air doucement ironique. Il le lui rendit et retourna à la bibliothèque.

- « Diantre ! Quel est ce grimoire ? » s'exclama-t-il soudain. Hermione sourit sardoniquement en l'entendant dire 'diantre' et se leva pour venir voir de quel grimoire il parlait. C'était un épais livre de cuir noir aux feuilles froissées et jaunies.

- « Oh. J'avoue que je suis assez fière de celui-ci. Je dirais même très fière. C'est le journal de bord de l'amiral Sir Sidney Smith. »

- « Sir Sidney Smith? » Ce nom lui était familier, pourtant il ne réussissait pas à se souvenir.

- « Un amiral qui a servi lors de la Guerre Révolutionnaire Américaine, il s'est battu à Chesapeake et aux Saintes... »

- « Ah oui c'est vrai. » Il l'avait lu dans un livre d'Histoire moldue, il y a déjà longtemps de ça.

- « J'ai trouvé son journal chez un bouquiniste sorcier. Il me l'a vendu pour une poignée de Mornilles. J'imagine qu'aucun sorcier n'a idée de la valeur d'un tel journal... Oh bien sûr, sa place serait dans un musée je le sais bien, mais justement j'ai prévu d'aller à Londres pour le donner à un musée... Je garderai bien sûr une copie chez moi. »

Hermione retourna s'asseoir et finalement Severus s'installa dans 'son' fauteuil en face d'elle.

De nouveau ils furent surpris de constater comme il leur était facile de parler ensemble et de trouver un sujet qui les passionnait tous deux.

Severus rentra chez lui pour déjeuner et chacun passa la journée chez soi comme la veille. Ils ne se virent pas non plus le lendemain dans la journée. Néanmoins, Severus sortit de chez lui pour aller se promener le soir du 24 et voulut proposer à Hermione de venir l'accompagner. Il la vit par la fenêtre du salon : elle était assise en tailleur près de la cheminée, Pattenrond était blotti contre ses jambes et des albums photos étaient éparpillés autour d'elle. Elle tenait un livre dans une main et dans l'autre un verre de ce qui devait être du whisky pur feu. Severus sentit qu'il ne serait pas le bienvenu ce soir. Hermione devait être laissée seule avec ses souvenirs, seule avec ce qu'elle avait encore de ses parents et de ses amis.

Severus reprit donc son chemin et alla marcher sur les falaises. Pour la première fois il descendit aussi sur la plage, mais n'y resta pas longtemps. Quand il repassa devant chez Hermione il put la voir regarder les albums, toujours un verre à la main. Il se doutait que la bouteille se vidait et que les larmes ne tarderaient pas à couler si elle y arrivait. Il rentra chez lui, se prépara un thé et s'installa dans son salon pour lire. Il savait que de l'autre côté du sentier, une âme esseulée souffrait et se torturait en se remémorant le passé, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

_It's coming on Christmas  
They're cutting down trees  
They're putting up reindeer  
And singing songs of joy and peace  
Oh I wish I had a river  
I could skate away on _

_(Joni Mitchell – River)_


	10. Des vers et quelques verres plus tard

**Mandragora** : Oh ça ! C'est trois fois rien, c'est un petit clin d'oeil hors sujet (ou hors fic), un clin d'oeil musical.Juste pour identifier si j'ai des frères et soeurs accoustiques parmi mes lecteurs. Visiblement je n'en ai pas, aucun n'a réagi. Pas grave, je m'en doutais plus ou moins.

Empoisonnée par Rogue non, mais elle a du mal à réaliser qu'il puisse être aimable envers quelqu'un et plus particulièrement envers elle qu'il a détesté pendant des années.

Et sinon oui ils découvrent enfin ce qu'ils ont en commun et se parlent enfin comme des êtres civilisés. Tous deux commencent à rechercher la compagnie de l'autre. C'est pour ça qu'il se permet d'entrer. Une familiarité s'installe peu à peu entre eux.

**Sae** : Les larmes aux yeux ? Vraiment ? Rhoo... Tiens un mouchoir pauvrine. Tu le trouvais vraiment touchant ce chapitre ? Chuis flattée... _Lia en mode pivoine_

Des personnages de l'époque de Hermione à Poudlard vont apparaître, mais je ne te dirai pas qui hihi.

**Violette Silva** : J'ai mis de côté ce genre de détails désolée. En fait oui Hermione a passé son permis de transplanage et transplane donc tous les matins au Campus (dont tu découvriras le nom prochainement). Et pour les recherches d'emploi c'est bien ça, elle a décidé de se concentrer sur ses études et de vivre de ses économies. J'avais dit dans le premier chapitre qu'elles seraient suffisantes, donc elle s'est décidée.

Ah moi aussi le studio avec vue sur la mer et le voyage instantané m'aurait plu. D'ailleurs qui s'en priverait s'il pouvait l'avoir ?

Personnellement j'ai connu un Rogue : mon prof de maths de Première - Terminale. Comme j'étais une pauvre littéraire perdue en section scientifique il a pris un malin plaisir à me montrer à quel point j'étais nulle. Je me sentais vraiment comme dans la peau de Neville. Pauvre garçon, je l'accompagne par la pensée à chaque cours de Potions... Sinon pour Pitchfork moi heureusement je n'en connais pas, mais une de mes connaissances avait un patron dans ce goût-là. Elle a fini par démissioner.

**La rodeuse** : merki pour le compliment _rougit_ . Alors, serait-ce chapitre finalement ?

**Azuline-sama** : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer ! Comme je l'ai déjà dit : voir quelqu'un lire tous les chapitres d'un trait est bon signe.

Chaque phrase symbolique ramène à ce qui se passe dans le chapitre. Elle est là pour illustrer. Les deux fleurs sont soit les deux personnages, soit un personnage et son « moi » intérieur, et la phrase explique donc dans quel état d'esprit ils sont ou ce qu'ils font.

Si on regarde la phrase de ce chapitre X, on peut se dire que l'un consolera l'autre et qu'il y aura de la poésie. Hihi. « L'églantier ouvre ses délicats pétales aux côtés de son voisin... » l'un s'ouvrira donc à l'autre etc.

Et sinon il y a aussi des pensées de Severus, je ne le néglige pas (trop).

**Jedusor** : oh bah je doute que ma fic soit bien connue dans le vaste monde de ff . net. Merci pour ta review.

_Le chapitre IX était plus court donc je vous mets le X un jour plus tôt (ou comment se rattraper comme on peut)._

**Chapitre X : Des vers et quelques verres plus tard**

**Où l'églantier ouvre ses délicats pétales aux côtés de son voisin le géranium,**

**symboles de poésie et de consolation.**

Le matin de Noël, Severus mit ses chaussures d'hiver et sa cape, glissa quelque chose dans sa poche et sortit de chez lui. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il faisait tout cela en ce moment, mais il devait avouer que de la savoir là toute seule toute l'année, et _a fortiori_ à Noël, lui faisait de la peine et il voulait la soulager dans sa tristesse comme il le pouvait. Il aurait aimé que quelqu'un en fasse de même pour lui après qu'il ait tout perdu, tout du moins une personne autre que Dumbledore, qui agissait ainsi avec n'importe qui. Certes, il aurait repoussé cette personne, mais il aurait vécu avec la certitude qu'un être humain s'était préoccupé de lui. Avant tout cela, il y avait eu Lily bien sûr, qui avait été sa seule amie à Poudlard, mais elle était partie si tôt, par sa faute. Et _elle_ avait été là, il l'avait laissée approcher, l'avait accueillie dans sa vie, et elle aussi été partie, comme si son amour était synonyme de mort. Néanmoins, alors qu'il avait maintenant réussi à faire le premier pas, le plus difficile, celui qui coûte fierté et effort, il pouvait tout aussi bien se montrer présent pour Hermione Granger.

Il frappa chez Hermione et attendit une réponse, qui ne vint pas. Il frappa de nouveau et l'entendit lui crier d'entrer et de faire comme chez lui. Severus entra donc. Il alla au salon où le feu craquait allégrement dans la cheminée. Visiblement elle avait rangé albums et whisky, mais il remarqua un gobelet de potion. Il le prit et en huma l'odeur. « _Gueule de bois..._ ». Il reposa le gobelet, prit un livre et s'assit pour lire. Il entendait Hermione s'affairer dans la salle de bain. Finalement il entendit ses pas se rapprocher du salon. Il posa le livre et se leva. Hermione entra. Elle vit le gobelet et le fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette. Severus fixa Hermione un instant. Elle était habillée et coiffée avec soin, mais on voyait encore la marque des draps sur une de ses joues et ses yeux paraissaient étrangement sec.

- « Bonjour Miss Granger. »

- « Bonjour Mr. Snape. Vous croyez qu'il neigera encore aujourd'hui ? »

- « Oui je pense. »

Hermione acquiesça et fit deux pas vers lui, puis s'arrêta. Severus prit la parole :

- « J'étais venu vous sou... » '_Souhaiter un joyeux Noël ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée..._' se dit-il. « ...soustraire encore un livre si vous me le permettez. »

- « Oui bien sûr, lequel ? »

- « _Les Fleurs du Mal_, je voulais juste vérifier quelques petites choses... Je vous le retournerai rapidement. »

Hermione se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et y prit le livre. Elle le tendit à Severus. Elle semblait vouloir dire quelque chose elle aussi, mais hésitait tout autant que lui. Chacun se demandait s'il serait déplacé de se souhaiter un joyeux Noël et d'organiser quelque chose.

Finalement Severus prit congé et rentra chez lui. Hermione sortit se promener sur la plage. Elle marcha longuement, des heures durant. Quand elle rentra chez elle, elle ne supporta plus le silence, la solitude qui oppressaient la maisonnette. Elle inspira profondément et au lieu de poser cape et chaussures, elle monta prendre quelque chose à l'étage et redescendit. Elle resortit aussitôt dans l'air mordant de cette après-midi d'hiver et descendit le sentier.

Severus la vit arriver et se demanda si elle venait bien chez _lui_. Elle n'était pas revenue depuis la fois où elle avait été accueillie par Katatonia. Il savait qu'elle avait attendu des excuses, mais lui ne s'excusait pas... Il la vit pousser la grille et alors il ne put douter davantage. L'instant d'après elle abattait le heurtoir contre le battant de la porte. Il lui ouvrit et l'invita aimablement à entrer.

- « Se... Mr Snape, je ne voudrais pas que cela vous paraisse déplacé, mais le fait est que je vous ai ramené un petit cadeau... » Elle mordait nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle lui tendait un petit paquet. Il l'accepta en souriant, du sourire qu'il lui réservait : discret mais sincère, et se dirigea vers le vestibule. Hermione haussa un sourcil d'étonnement mais attendit là où elle était, à l'entrée du salon. Il revint avec un paquet dans la main.

- « Je voulais vous l'offrir ce matin, mais j'ai eu peur que ce ne soit... déplacé. Joyeux Noël... Hermione. »

Elle lui sourit et prit le cadeau. Ils s'assirent dans des fauteuils et Hermione guetta la réaction de Severus alors qu'il déballait son cadeau. Il la regarda alors d'un air étonné. Elle rit, brièvement, mais rit.

- « Je pense que ce livre pourrait vous amuser... C'est un moldu qui l'a écrit, il s'agit en fait d'une histoire se passant chez des sorciers... enfin les sorciers comme il les imaginait. Si vous aimez le premier tome je vous trouverai les autres. Ce livre est un classique chez les moldus. »

- « Je ne connaissais pas du tout pourtant. Merci beaucoup. »

Hermione déballa alors son cadeau tandis que Severus à son tour guettait sa réaction. Il vit ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Il sourit :

- « Ce grimoire est un original, de 1526. » Hermione le fixa, bouche-bée. « Il a été écrit de la main de Photius lui-même. Très peu d'exemplaires d'époque ont été retrouvés. Un est à la Bibliothèque Nationale des Sorciers, un dans la Réserve de Poudlard, un autre est dans ma bibliothèque personnelle à l'école et le dernier est dans vos mains. »

- « Merlin Severus ! Un grimoire de Photius ! Il faudra que vous me donniez vos adresses ! »

- « J'ai des fournisseurs, plutôt que des adresses. »

Hermione lui lança un regard « _Oh je vois... c'est louche tout ça_. » puis lui sourit. Elle examina minutieusement le grimoire du Maître de Potions le plus réputé des XVI° et des XVII° siècles.

- « De quoi ai-je donc l'air avec le roman que je vous ai offert ! »

- « Votre cadeau me touche plus que vous ne l'imaginez... »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se fixèrent un instant, puis Severus se leva et alla à la cuisine. Il revint avec deux tasses de thé et un gâteau qu'il avait préparé au cas où.

- « Mmm, il est délicieux, il est à quoi ? Je ne connais pas du tout. »

- « Aux biscuits roses de Reims, avec un glaçage au café. » Hermione fut impressionnée.

Ils bavardèrent une partie de l'après-midi, puis Hermione jugea qu'il était temps de rentrer, néanmoins elle ne partit pas avant d'avoir invité Severus à dîner.

Dès qu'elle fut arrivée chez elle, elle se hâta de préparer le dîner : elle farcit une volaille, prépara des pommes de terres, une salade composée et un gâteau de Noël. Elle fouilla dans le garde-manger et réussit à retrouver une boîte de thé à la cannelle qu'elle avait achetée pour Noël dernier, quand elle devait voir les Weasley, qu'elle n'avait finalement pas vus. Elle sortit également une bouteille de vin rouge, un luxueux Château Cheval Blanc. Elle préférait acheter peu de vin mais veiller à ce qu'il soit particulièrement bon. Quand tout fut prêt, elle mit la table et retourna à la cuisine où elle enchanta le repas afin qu'il ne refroidisse pas, ni se flétrisse, en attendant l'heure du dîner.

Alors qu'elle montait se préparer, un bruit venant du salon faillit lui arracher un cri de frayeur. Elle dévala les marches qu'elle venait de monter et courut au salon. Visiblement un hibou avait heurté la fenêtre. L'oiseau était posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, l'air piteux. C'était une minuscule boule de plumes. '_Pig ?_' Elle lui ouvrit et le laissa entrer. Elle décrocha l'enveloppe accrochée à sa patte. C'était une carte de voeux de :

- « Ron ? » Il avait oublié son anniversaire et il lui écrivait pour Noël ?

Hermione lut la carte et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle laissa tomber la carte sur la table basse et commanda à Pig de s'en aller. Elle referma la fenêtre et monta enfin se préparer. Elle mit une longue robe de velours noir, boucla ses cheveux et attacha les mèches de devant avec une broche. Elle se maquilla légèrement et mit un pendentif argenté que ses parents lui avaient offert pour ses dix-huit ans. Elle était prête.

Elle redescendit, toujours possédée d'une rage sans nom et tourna en rond dans le salon, attendant qu'enfin vingt heures sonnent à la pendule. Elle finit par s'asseoir, après avoir pris un livre pour s'occuper et se calmer : un recueil de poèmes d'Edgar Allan Poe. Elle lut amoureusement les vers de celui qui avait enchanté le poète maudit et oublia le temps, oublia qu'elle attendait son invité. Elle sursauta donc quand il frappa à la porte. Elle posa son livre sur la table basse, oubliant la carte qui y était posée, et alla ouvrir à Severus.

- « Bonsoir, entrez... »

- « Bonsoir... Vous êtes magnifique. » Quel idiot ! Il n'aurait pas pu se taire ?

- « Oh merci... » Et la voilà qui rougissait.

Severus accrocha sa cape au porte-manteau et Hermione, toujours légèrement rougissante, le mena au salon et l'invita à s'asseoir.

- « Excusez-moi, je reviens dans un instant. » Elle resortit du salon.

Severus s'installa dans 'son' fauteuil près de la table basse et regarda quel livre elle lisait. Il sourit en voyant que c'était le recueil des poèmes de Poe. Elle avait laissé son marque-page à « The Raven ». Il lut le poème, le regard étrangement brillant, puis reposa le livre. Il vit alors la carte de voeux. Il eut la décence de ne pas regarder qui l'avait envoyée, mais fut intrigué. Néanmoins, quand il remarqua les photographies qu'elle avait prises avant-hier il ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'oeil. Elle revint l'instant d'après, un plateau de biscuits apéritifs, de jambon cru et d'alcool dans les mains.

- « J'ai du whisky pur feu, de l'hydromel, un fond d'asphodèle, de l'hypocras et du cognac. »

- « Je prendrai un peu d'hypocras. »

Hermione le servit puis se versa un verre de cognac.

- « Bon eh bien... on ne va pas trinquer à Noël... trinquons donc à l'hiver ! »

- « A l'hiver alors. » répondit Severus en levant son verre.

Ils grignotèrent les apéritifs en partageant ce qu'ils aimaient de l'hiver, leur saison préférée à tous deux. Severus lui demanda alors si c'était elle qui avait pris ces photos, bien qu'il n'en doutât pas, et elle lui répondit qu'elle ne les avait prises pas plus tard qu'avant-hier matin. Severus découvrit alors que Hermione était une photographe amateur passionnée et qu'elle avait même réussi à travailler quelque temps chez un photographe moldu professionnel. Elle lui montra des albums où elle avait rangé ses photographies et aucun des deux ne vit le temps passer alors qu'ils commentaient chaque photo. Néanmoins, quand ils eurent fini le jambon et les apéritifs et eurent vidé plusieurs verres, ils se mirent à table.

- « Oh j'ai oublié le pain. » Hermione se leva et alla à la cuisine. Elle revint l'instant d'après : « Je n'ai pas de pain blanc, je n'achète toujours que du noir... »

- « Je préfère le pain noir, donc c'est parfait. »

Elle sourit et ramena donc du pain noir.

Lorsqu'ils finirent de dîner, ils s'installèrent dans leurs fauteuils pour manger le dessert et finir le vin. Severus était surpris de voir tout ce que Hermione pouvait boire tout en restant parfaitement sobre et lucide. Il n'aurait jamais cru que la sage et gentille miss-je-sais-tout, la préfète en chef qui avait bassiné tant de pauvres oreilles avec le règlement, pouvait être quelqu'un qui ne se refusait pas certains plaisirs.Ils parlèrent et parlèrent et ne se rendirent même pas compte qu'alors que la nuit se faisait plus sombre et que la tempête mugissait au-dehors ils s'étaient assis sur le tapis près de la cheminée où ils continuèrent de parler tout en mangeant des caramels au beurre salé et en buvant du thé épicé.

De même, au petit matin aucun d'eux ne put se souvenir comment ils s'étaient retrouvés installés encore autrement. Severus se réveilla assis dans le canapé, appuyé contre l'accoudoir, un bras le long du dos d'Hermione, dont la tête était posée sur ses genoux et qui dormait en position foetale. Il pouvait sentir son odeur de muscade et de miel, sentir sa respiration sur sa jambe, sentir la fragilité de sa taille sous sa main... Était-ce possible ? Était-ce un rêve ou la réalité ? Hermione ouvrit alors les yeux et cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, incertaine d'être vraiment réveillée. Pourtant si, elle était bien réveillée, et visiblement elle avait dormi allongée contre lui, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Elle se redressa et leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle lui sourit timidement et se frotta les yeux. Elle gémit et se leva. Elle sortit du salon en titubant à cause du sommeil et revint avec un gobelet.

- « Besoin d'une potion pour vous remettre d'hier soir ? »

- « Je pense que ça ira, merci. »

Ils gardèrent le silence un instant puis Hermione demanda :

- « Vous vous souvenez de comment on est arrivés là ? »

- « Pas le moins du monde... »

- « Oh. »

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, l'air toujours ensommeillé. Lui, par contre, était pleinement éveillé et d'innombrables questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il remarqua à peine Hermione se lever de nouveau du canapé. Il ne revint à lui que lorsqu'elle s'adressa à lui :

- « Vous restez pour le petit déjeuner ? »

Il accepta et elle le laissa donc utiliser la salle de bain pendant qu'elle préparait du café et des tartines de pain noir.

Après le petit-déjeuner Severus rentra chez lui sans qu'aucun n'ait eu le courage de dire quoi que ce soit sur ce qu'ils avaient ressenti ce matin au réveil.

_In a world that can be so insane  
I don't think it's very strange  
For me to be in love with you  
I wanna know more than your brain_

Into my life you were injected  
Not something that I expected  
Now I smile from your affection  
We have made a soul connection  
Just for whom does your bell toll  
Don't be cold show me your soul 

_(Red Hot Chili Peppers – Show me your soul)_


	11. La brûlure des âmes coupables

**?** : Merci :-)

**CrazyMarie** : Je n'ai pas une très bonne opinion des fêtes de Noël mais je voulais quand même qu'ils passent un joyeux Noël, et c'était un bon prétexte pour bien briser la glace. La suite viendra, patience ;-) En attendant : Happy Halloween D j'écrivais cette réponse le 31 donc forcément...

**La rodeuse** : Toujours pas ? Eh bien tu l'avais dévoré on dirait. En tout cas tant mieux si tu prends plaisir à la relecture ! Surtout que je recorrige à chaque fois avant de poster un chapitre.

**Mitea** : Merci pour ta gentille review. Bonne lecture !

**Ze1telotte** : Ah ça ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé à qualifier ma fic de hot LoL. C'est pas ici que vous aurez des ratings 16+ **Sae** : LoL non je n'ai jamais été saoule de ma vie ! Je ne supporte pas l'idée de ne pas être maîtresse de mes sens. Néanmoins j'aime bien goûter un fond ou un petit verre quand j'en ai l'occasion, par pure curiosité et gourmandise. Je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé le chapitre :-) Ils ont enfin brisé la glace. Et pour Ron tu l'apprendras plus vite que tu ne le crois. **Wolfinthenight** : Je suis heureuse que tu aimes ma fic ! « Bien ficelé » c'est un beau compliment ! Savoure ta lecture alors ;-)

**Azuline** : Le pain noir existe bien mais je doute qu'on en trouve beaucoup en France.

Pour Ron retiens ton souffle, tu y es presque...

**Le Temps des cerises** : Pour Ron tu l'apprendras rapidement, et je suis vraiment heureuse que tu ais aimé ce chapitre !

Pour le livre -_rouge de honte_- je n'ai pas pensé à un titre particulier, je suis juste partie du principe que tellement d'auteurs ont écrit sur les sorciers et les magiciens que les bibliothèques « moldues » ne manquaient par de ressources. Tu as trouvé _**la**_ faille - _n'a plus qu'à aller se pendre_.

**Chapitre XI : La brûlure des âmes coupables**

**Où l'asphodèle observe le camélia rouge,**

**symboles de regret et de repentir.**

Severus et Hermione se virent de temps en temps pour boire un thé entre bons voisins, puis vint le jour où Severus dut retourner à Poudlard. Ce jour-là Hermione se sentit mélancolique. Elle tourna en rond chez elle, se demandant si Severus viendrait lui dire au revoir... Elle guettait sans cesse son arrivée par la fenêtre du salon. Finalement, en début d'après-midi, Hermione l'entendit frapper à sa porte. Elle courut lui ouvrir.

- « Severus, entrez donc ! »

- « Pardonnez-moi Hermione, je n'entre pas non, on m'attend déjà. »

- « Oh... bien... Alors passez une bonne année, enfin ce qui en reste, et essayez de ne pas trop terrifier vos élèves. » lui sourit-elle.

- « Bonne chance pour le deuxième semestre, ne vous découragez pas, si une étudiante mérite ce diplôme c'est bien vous. »

_'C'est lui qui me dit ça ?_' Pourtant, quelque part cela ne la surprenait plus tellement. Depuis qu'elle apprenait à connaître l'homme qu'il était sous son masque elle sentait qu'elle irait de bonne surprise en bonne surprise. Elle aurait voulu se jeter à son cou pour lui dire au revoir, mais elle se retint. Ils se serrèrent simplement la main. L'instant d'après elle le vit transplaner et alors la solitude lui enserra le coeur, l'étouffa. Elle tomba à genoux devant la porte donnant sur la campagne désertée. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, mais aucune larme ne coula entre ses doigts. De longs mois de solitude l'attendaient. Elle se sentait de nouveau seule au monde. Le seul être qui semblait la comprendre était parti et elle ne le reverrait que fin juin.

Elle ne saurait dire combien de temps elle resta prostrée ainsi, mais elle finit par se lever et, telle un automate, elle reprit sa routine, ses habitudes. Elle avait l'impression d'être un robot qui cuisinait, faisait le ménage, lisait, travaillait, se lavait, allait dormir... mais pas un être humain qui pensait et ressentait. Elle avait réappris à pleurer ces derniers mois, pleurer un peu certes, mais pleurer tout de même, mais de nouveau ses yeux étaient secs, même quand elle regardait les photos de Ron et Harry, de ses parents. Elle ne ressentait plus ni colère ni tristesse, elle ne ressentait plus. Ce changement ne passa pas inaperçu à l'université. Tous remarquèrent qu'elle était encore plus distante qu'avant, qu'elle s'était faite froide, parfois même cassante. Elle ne riait plus du tout et c'était à peine si elle esquissait l'ombre d'un sourire. Lene restait néanmoins beaucoup avec elle, elle n'abandonnait pas Hermione, et intérieurement Hermione lui en était reconnaissante. Julius, lui, se fit plus distant.

Un matin de février, Hermione se réveilla et resta allongée un certain temps à fixer les cristaux de glace qui s'étaient formés sur la fenêtre. Finalement, elle soupira et se leva lentement. Elle ne voulait pas se lever, elle ne voulait pas y aller, mais elle devait bien... Oui il le fallait. Elle alla prendre une douche froide puis revêtit une robe noire simple et chaude, noua ses cheveux avec un ruban noir, mit ses chaussures et passa sa cape sur ses épaules. Elle s'encapuchonna et sortit transplaner. Elle eut l'habituelle impression de passer dans un tuyau trop étroit, puis arriva à destination : le Cimetière sorcier du Kvieto (#). Il faisait encore tôt mais déjà une foule immense y était réunie. Elle se fraya discrètement un passage au milieu de cette foule pour aller se recueillir sur la tombe de Harry avant le cérémonial de la Deuxième Guerre. Elle vit alors tout un groupe réuni près du caveau des Potter. Hermione serra les poings : même dans sa Mort ils ne pouvaient le laisser en paix. Elle attendit qu'ils s'en aillent et vint s'agenouiller près du tombeau. Elle lui parla à voix basse, comme s'il était là, puis se recueillit en silence. Elle déposa des lys blancs devant le caveau et les ensorcela pour que personne n'y touche. Elle avait promis à Harry de fleurir le caveau en mettant des lys pour sa mère chaque année. Elle tenait parole, et venait aussi chaque 31 octobre, date à laquelle James et Lily avaient été tués. Hermione se recueillit ensuite sur de nombreuses autres tombes. Tant étaient tombés pendant la guerre... Puis elle revint près du monument érigé à la mémoire des disparus de la guerre. Elle attendait là que la cérémonie commence et qu'elle puisse s'en aller juste après. Elle ne cherchait même pas de visages connus, elle n'avait qu'une envie : partir au plus vite.

Severus s'éloigna de la tombe de Dumbledore et se dirigea vers le monument. Il remarqua alors une femme de taille moyenne, encapuchonnée dans une cape noire, une mèche brune légèrement frisée s'échappait néanmoins de son capuchon et il pouvait voir le bout de ses chaussures fortes dépasser de sa robe longue. Il s'approcha.

- « Hermione ? »

Elle releva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent.

- « Severus... »

Ils ne dirent plus rien, mais Severus vint se tenir à côté d'elle et passa doucement un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle se rapprocha davantage de lui et Severus fut soulagé qu'elle ne rejette pas son geste. Une rafale de vent rabattit son capuchon, mais elle ne le remit même pas. Elle ne bougea pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle releva de nouveau la tête et vit Ron. Severus la sentit se contracter, mais au même moment il était abordé par Maugrey Fol-Oeil et entraîné loin de Hermione.

- « Hermione, que c'est bon de te revoir ! »

Hermione se contenta de le regarder froidement en haussant des sourcils.

- « Toutes mes félicitations à Abigaïl et toi... C'est tellement _gentil_ de m'avoir invitée au mariage. » cingla-t-elle, son ton était acerbe. Ron la fixa un instant. Il savait qu'elle avait beaucoup changé depuis la guerre, mais à ce point ?

- « Tu ne serais pas venue de toute façon... »

- « Ah oui ? Oh oui j'oubliais, je ne suis pas capable de m'acheter un billet pour Salem... »

- « Hermione ! Je pensais que tu ne voudrais peut-être pas aller à un mariage... »

- « Non bien sûr, pourquoi aller au mariage de mon ancien meilleur ami ? Je suis pourtant invitée au mariage de Remus et Tonks. _Eux_ me donnent de leurs nouvelles de temps en temps. Mais en fait tu as raison je crois, j'oubliais qu'il y aurait eu toute ta famille, ta famille qui s'est fait un point d'honneur de m'oublier. »

- « Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! C'est facile pour personne ! »

- « Je sais, et justement : on aurait dû tous se serrer les coudes. À la place on est parti chacun de notre côté en abandonnant les autres. »

Le ton monta rapidement et bientôt ils se disputaient vivement, oublieux de la foule recueillie autour d'eux. Hermione déversait toute sa rancoeur, lui disant ce que sa vie avait été, abandonnée de tous, sans amis et sans famille, alors que lui avait sa famille et Abigaïl, et Ron tentait de se défendre tant bien que mal. Finalement, Hermione voulut mettre un terme à la dispute :

- « Bon, ça suffit, j'en ai assez entendu. Je n'ai plus rien à te dire Ron. Tu as été un ami fantastique, mon premier ami avec Harry, maintenant c'est fini. Se raccrocher au passé ne sert à rien. Il faut se faire une raison. » Elle se retourna et marmonna un « Bon,où est Severus ? » Elle sentit alors Ron lui saisir le bras.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit là ? Severus ? _Snape_ ? Depuis quand tu l'appelles _Severus_ ? »

- « Depuis que nous avons décidé d'agir comme des voisins civilisés et que nous avons commencé à nous comporter comme des êtres humains. Tu serais surpris de voir quel homme bon et attentif il est sous son masque de professeur cynique... »

- « Tu devais vraiment être bien seule si tu as fini par te lier avec Snape. »

Hermione le gifla si fort qu'il faillit tomber. Elle n'avait pas pu retenir son geste, l'attaque avait été trop vile. Elle tourna les talons, aperçut Remus et Tonks et alla les voir. Severus, lui, avait entendu la dernière remarque de Ron et était touché que Hermione l'ait prise ainsi. Il attendit qu'elle finisse de discuter avec Remus et Tonks avant de la rejoindre. Néanmoins il n'eut pas le temps d'aller la rejoindre le premier, c'est elle qui vint à lui. Ils se replacèrent comme tout à l'heure et alors le cérémonial commença. Severus pouvait sentir Hermione trembler contre lui, mais il ne pouvait dire si c'était d'émotion ou de colère. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prêta beaucoup d'attention au discours du ministre. Des mots vides... de la langue de bois... Où étaient donc les sentiments ? Lorsque le discours prit fin, la foule se recueillit un instant, puis se dispersa, certains pour aller aux tombes, d'autres pour prendre des portoloins ou transplaner. Severus et Hermione restèrent immobiles encore un moment. Severus gardait un bras autour de ses épaules et Hermione demeurait la tête basse, elle était comme paralysée.

- « Hermione. » murmura-t-il. « Venez... » Elle ne réagit pas. Severus la serra dans ses bras et les fit transplaner. Ils arrivèrent devant chez Hermione. Severus déverrouilla la porte et entra avec la jeune femme. Il la débarrassa de sa cape, posa ses affaires et tous deux allèrent au salon. Ils s'assirent côte à côte sur le canapé. Hermione sembla alors sortir de son immobilisme et commença à lui raconter :

- « Mes parents étaient dentistes, c'étaient des gens honnêtes et bons, ils ne cherchaient qu'à faire le bien autour d'eux. Je crois que j'ai eu les meilleurs parents qui soient. On ne se comprenait pas trop avec mon père, et il me disait toujours que je pouvais faire mieux... mais il était bon et je sais qu'il m'aimait. Ma mère était à la fois tendre et ferme, elle était intelligente, elle m'a toujours expliqué les choses, elle ne m'a jamais dit que j'étais trop petite pour comprendre... Elle adorait Noël, et moi je ne suis même pas rentrée à chaque fois pour les fêtes... Ils étaient si fiers que je sois une sorcière, tout ce que je leur racontais les passionnait et ils apprenaient à connaître mon nouveau monde. Ils auraient voulu tout savoir de là où je vivais désormais. Je ne leur ai jamais rien caché, je leur ai dit la vérité sur Voldemort, sur le fait que j'étais amie avec celui qu'il voulait atteindre et tuer à tout prix. Ils n'ont pas eu peur, ils ont été courageux, m'ont dit de soutenir Harry, de ne pas le laisser... Ca s'est passé l'été après les Aspics. Je m'étais absentée pour faire quelques courses. Sur le chemin du retour, j'ai croisé une amie d'enfance et je me suis arrêtée pour parler un peu. Quand je suis rentrée, la Marque flottait dans le ciel, au-dessus de la maison, la maison... elle était en ruine, comme soufflée par une explosion. J'ai retrouvé... les corps de mes parents... je les ai à peine reconnus... » Elle trembla et Severus la serra contre lui. « L'instant d'après Dumbledore arrivait... lui aussi trop tard. Il était soulagé que je sois en vie, mais moi tout ce que j'aurais voulu c'était mourir en essayant de les sauver. Ils étaient sans défense ! Ils sont venus les tuer et je n'étais même pas là ! Il y a tant de choses pour lesquelles je m'en veux, tant de choses que j'aurais dû faire autrement... Si seulement j'avais su ! »

- « Mais vous ne saviez pas, vous ne pouviez pas le savoir. L'Ordre l'a su trop tard, il n'a rien pu faire. Personne n'aurait pu faire quoi que ce soit. »

- « Je m'en veux tellement quand même. »

- « Je sais... et je ne vous dirai pas que ça passera avec le temps. Je n'aime pas mentir. La culpabilité n'est pas facile à tuer, néanmoins ce qui est sûr c'est que jour après jour on apprend à vivre avec le feu qui nous brûle, le feu de cette culpabilité. -- Mon père était moldu, ma mère était une sorcière de grande lignée, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Ma mère ne voulait pas que j'aille dans une école moldue avant d'aller à Poudlard et c'est elle qui s'est chargée de mon éducation. Elle était fascinée par la Magie Noire qu'elle maîtrisait comme très peu l'auraient pu... elle excellait dans les sciences occultes et les potions. Elle m'a initié à l'art des potions, m'a appris les bases de l'occlumancie et de la legilimancie, m'a appris des sorts de Magie Noire dont bien des sorciers n'avaient même jamais entendu parler. Quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard j'en savais plus sur les Forces Obscures que les septième année, et même plus que le professeur de Défense. Et j'ai continué en autodidacte pendant toute ma scolarité. A mes yeux ma mère avait raison, c'était elle qui était dans le vrai. Mon père était un bon à rien... il était violent et fainéant. Je le détestais. Il avait peur d'elle, alors il me frappait dans son dos. Ma mère était dure, mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins ma mère et c'est elle que j'ai écoutée, que j'ai crue. J'ai suivi le chemin qu'elle avait tracé pour moi. Je n'ai pas réagi quand mon père est mort, je savais qu'elle avait fini par s'en débarrasser, mais je ne l'ai pas remise en question. Et j'entendais les Serpentard parler d'un nouveau groupe, d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres... Il me semblait naturel que mon chemin me conduise jusqu'à lui. Il m'élèverait au-dessus de toutes les espérances de ma mère... J'ai rejoint les Mangemorts, on a brûlé la marque dans ma chair... Je me sentais enfin reconnu, important. On était fier de moi, on me faisait confiance, on me respectait. Je n'avais jamais connu cela. Mais vinrent les premiers raids, les premiers meurtres, les premiers massacres... Et je savais que je m'étais trompé, que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, que ce n'était pas ce que j'étais ou devrais être. Je suis venu voir Dumbledore... et je suis devenu espion. Espion et donc toujours Mangemort, toujours un meurtrier. Je ne pouvais pas sans cesse me défiler ni essayer de sauver les victimes à chaque fois... j'aurais été découvert. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu, je suis retourné auprès de lui à la demande de Dumbledore. J'ai réussi à lui faire croire que je lui étais resté fidèle, que j'avais menti à Dumbledore. Il m'a alors demandé d'espionner Dumbledore et j'ai dû jongler comme je pouvais entre les deux camps sans me faire démasquer et sans porter préjudice à l'Ordre. Mais je fus découvert. J'avais déjà été torturé, mais jamais comme ça. Je n'ai pas peur de la douleur physique... et il le savait. Il m'a torturé autrement. Et c'est pour ça qu'il m'a laissé la vie sauve ensuite, il savait désormais comment je pensais et il savait que ce qu'il me ferait faire me torturerait jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Il m'a fait tuer. Une petite fille. Je ne voulais pas... alors il s'apprêtait à la torturer. La petite fille m'a regardé de ses grands yeux clairs et m'a supplié du regard. Et je l'ai tuée. »

- « Vous ne pouviez faire autrement, ce n'est pas un acte pour lequel vous devez vous en vouloir... Vous avez été trompé et induit en erreur toute votre vie, puis vous avez compris et vous vous êtes repenti. Vous avez racheté vos fautes... J'ai tué moi aussi, vous le saviez ? »

Severus secoua la tête, il l'ignorait.

- « A la bataille finale, là où tout a changé... j'ai tué. Viktor Krum. Je crois que je l'avais aimé un jour, d'une certaine façon, et lui aussi peut-être. Il a hésité, il me regardait, mais je savais qu'il finirait par le faire. Alors je l'ai tué avant qu'il n'ait le temps de me tuer moi. Et presque chaque nuit je me demande : et s'il m'avait épargnée, et s'il avait changé de camp, là à ce moment-là, et s'il avait compris à cet instant... »

- « Ce n'est hélas pas aussi simple... dans de telles situations la loi de la survie prime sur le reste, on ne pense qu'à sauver sa propre vie, même si d'autres jours on ne tient pas tellement à cette même vie. Dans des moments pareils on ne désire qu'une chose : s'en sortir vivant, et on cesse de penser, on cesse de ressentir. On agit, on réfléchit après, une fois qu'il est trop tard. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Krum avait rejoint les Mangemorts, mais il était l'un d'entre eux et vous avez pensé à votre survie. C'est un réflexe. »

- « Mm... » Hermione resta pensive un moment, puis dit : « Je n'ai pas su en sauver certains, j'en ai tué même, mais j'essaie de me dire que j'ai tenté d'en protéger aussi. A chaque fois que je vous vois je me dis que je n'ai pas échoué dans tout ce que j'ai fait dans cette guerre... »

Severus l'interrogea du regard.

- « Cette cicatrice, sur ma joue... c'était Drago Malefoy. Il voulait vous tuer, il voulait se venger de votre trahison qui a indirectement coûté la vie à son père. Je l'ai vu avancer vers vous, j'ai lu sur ses lèvres qu'il allait lancer l'Avada, dans votre dos. Je l'en ai empêché. »

- « Vous voulez dire que vous m'avez sauvé la vie ? Qu'alors que partout autour de vous vos amis risquaient leur vie, c'est _moi_ que vous avez défendu ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Pourquoi pas ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aurais laissé vous tuer, pourquoi je n'aurais rien fait... et vous, vous avez tant fait, sans que l'on ne vous remercie jamais, c'était ma façon de vous remercier et de reconnaître tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous... »

Hermione se serra davantage contre Severus. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et elle enfouit son visage dans son torse. Et elle pleura. Enfin elle pleura réellement. Pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait, pour tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait, pour tout ce qu'elle regrettait, pour tout ce qu'elle avait perdu, pour tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas su garder... Il la berça longuement, lui murmura des paroles de réconfort, caressa son dos en des cercles apaisants... Et lui se sentait soulagé, elle se laissait aller dans ses bras, elle reconnaissait qui il était, ce qu'il avait fait, elle ne le voyait pas comme un meurtrier. Il se sentait redevenir un homme.

_I dropped my mask on to the ground of desert wasteness in the sand  
But where it fell a flower bloomed she smiled at me - we were alone  
But as the spring to summer fell of April's healing, blessing rain  
The desert round me gave its life to plenty colors full of light. _

_(Dreams of Sanity – Komödia II)_

_(#) Repos en Espéranto_


	12. Confidence

**CrazyMarie** : Ce chapitre était en effet là pour réhumaniser les personnages à leurs propres yeux, car ils vivaient depuis longtemps avec le souvenir des actes « abjectes » qu'ils ont perpétrés. Je voulais qu'ils réussissent enfin à le sortir d'eux et à en parler, ce qui les rapprochera dans le même temps.

**Azuline** : J'avoue, j'ai (trop) tendance à voir Ron comme un personnage étroit et pas très dégourdi. Heureusement il s'améliore, mais du coup dans mes fics il n'a pas souvent le beau rôle. Dans mon ancienne fic je le faisais évoluer et mûrir, mais là ça n'entre pas trop dans le cadre de la fic. Tanpis pour lui et désolée Mrs Rowling.

**Mandragora** : Je vois que ce chapitre t'as fait de l'effet. C'est la thématique classique des apparences : ne sont pas toujours amis et ennemis ceux que l'on croit...

**Mitea** : Merci j'ai corrigé ! C'était vraiment une faute de 'vitesse', comme j'ai ajouté ce bout de phrase à la dernière minute avant d'uploader. Je me fais honte, je sais bien qu'on écrit ce mot « fainéant », de « faire néant ». Merci de me l'avoir signalé !

Je suis heureuse que tu « voies » et que tu aimes de plus en plus ce qui se passe dans la fic. Merci !

**Elfie** : Merci, merci, pour tout ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

**Violette** : Le pire c'est que j'adore les Weasley ! Enfin Molly, Ginny, Bill, Charlie et les jumeaux. Ma bon on ne sait jamais comment les gens vont réagir suite à une tragédie. Beaucoup dressent des barrières, un méchanisme de défense, en repoussant tout ce qui leur rappelle cette tragédie. C'est donc le comportement que j'ai choisi pour les Weasley, même si ce n'est pas trop celui auquel moi-même je m'attendrai de leur part. En fait il me fallait une Hermione seule, et j'allais quand même pas tous les tuer :P.

Oui c'est vrai qu'ils sont trop vieux, je m'en suis mal sortie. Je modifierai peut-être. Quant aux autres professeurs tu verras...

**Koconut** : Oh merci ! Bonne lecture ;-)

**Ze1telotte** : Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais répondre à cette question ? :P Où serait l'intérêt de la fic si tu connaissais la fin ?

**Sae** : Comme toujours merci pour tes compliments, ils me vont droit au coeur :-)

Je te laisse lire ce que j'ai dit à Violette sur les Weasley, mais il est aussi vrai que dans la vie même les amitiés les plus profondes peuvent se briser. On dit même que les chagrins d'amitié sont plus durs à guérir que les chagrins d'amour.

**Temps.des.cerises** : Nan ça ne m'em-_bête_ pas, je me sens juste un peu _bête_. J'aurais dû penser que certains voudraient savoir de quel livre il s'agissait.

Je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé ce chapitre : à mes yeux il est le pivot de la fic, le chapitre qui explique toute l'histoire. L'un des plus importants donc.

**Hermy** : Merci beaucoup ! Bonne lecture :-)

**Chapitre XII : Confidence**

_(Aussi bien le sens français et que le sens anglais : « confiance »)_

**Où la glycine ploie enfin sous le poids de ses fleurs mauves,  
symboles de confiance réciproque.**

Hermione se réveilla dans les bras de Severus. Elle était allongée contre lui, il avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et un bras autour de sa taille. Elle inspira profondément. Oh elle pourrait passer sa vie dans ses bras, sentir la chaleur de son corps, son odeur d'herbes et de citron, sa respiration dans son cou... Elle avait toujours cru que sa peau blanche devait être glaciale, mais c'était tout le contraire. Elle le sentit bouger légèrement, sentit sa main caresser doucement sa taille. Elle ferma les yeux et sourit... Soudain, il cessa. Severus se réveillait et sentait le corps chaud et fragile de Hermione dans ses bras. Il se mit à caresser doucement sa taille, puis réalisa son geste. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que Hermione ne dormait plus. Elle était éveillée et était restée sans bouger dans ses bras... pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fuit ? Il ne voulait pas le croire... et pourtant quelque part il savait.

- « Quelle heure est- il ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par la nuit.

- « 8h20. »

Severus grogna.

- « Je dois être à Poudlard un peu avant 9h. »

Hermione se leva aussitôt.

- « Vous savez où est la salle de bain. Je m'occupe du petit-déjeuner. »

Severus alla donc se doucher et se raser pendant que Hermione préparait du café et des tartines, et surtout pendant qu'elle essayait d'apaiser la rougeur de ses joues. Son esprit bouillonnait, elle voudrait lui dire tellement de choses, lui demander tellement de choses... mais quand Severus vint à la cuisine, Hermione se sentit refroidie par son regard. De nouveau ce masque... Comme elle aimerait briser ses défenses, ses mécanismes, faire tomber ce masque une fois pour toutes et pénétrer son âme et son coeur.

Ils mangèrent pratiquement en silence, puis Severus lui dit :

- « Nous nous verrons au mariage de Remus et Tonks je présume... »

- « Oh, vous irez ? »

- « Oui, Lupin m'a invité. » Le Maraudeur n'avait jamais renoncé à se rapprocher un tant soit peu de lui.

- « Nous nous y verrons alors, je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde. »

- « Bien... au mariage alors. » Il se leva et Hermione fit de même. Elle aurait voulu le retenir, le serrer dans ses bras, juste une fois, juste un instant... mais elle se contenta de le raccompagner à la porte et de le regarder disparaître, encore une fois.

Les mois passaient lentement, semblables à des années. Hermione étudiait plus que jamais, mais malgré cela elle trouvait le temps long et avait hâte d'être au 12 mai, date du mariage. Ce jour n'était plus si lointain, mais Hermione avait l'impression qu'il n'arriverait jamais.

De plus, plus la fin de l'année et les examens approchaient et plus Pitchfork essayait de la déstabiliser. Les cours magistraux et les travaux pratiques de Potions étaient devenus une torture quasi quotidienne et Hermione devait lutter de toutes ses forces pour réprimer l'envie qu'elle avait de lui mettre la tête dans le chaudron en TP. Elle rentrait tard le soir, mangeait rapidement et étudiait ses cours jusque tard dans la nuit. Elle lui montrerait, elle lui montrerait de quoi elle était capable, elle lui montrerait qu'elle n'avait que faire de son harcèlement. Elle brillerait aux examens, elle se placerait parmi les meilleurs. Elle serait _la_ meilleure. Elle lui montrerait.

Néanmoins, plus les examens approchaient et plus Hermione doutait. Elle commençait à avoir de réelles difficultés à supporter les remarques de Pitchfork. Elle devenait tendue, nerveuse, elle sursautait au moindre bruit et ses idées noires revenaient au galop. Les cauchemars s'intensifièrent, de même que le feu qui la dévorait de l'intérieur. _Elle voulut attraper la main que Severus lui tendait, échapper à la torture du doloris... _et alors elle hurla pour de vrai. Hermione tomba à genoux, essaya de respirer, mais la douleur était atroce. Il lui fallut une minute pour comprendre ce qui était arrivé. Le cauchemar lui avait semblé tellement réel, comme si elle y était et devait réagir... Non, ce n'avait pas été un cauchemar, mais davantage une vision, ou une transe. Elle s'était levée dans son sommeil, telle une somnambule, elle avait reculé, reculé, comme si son tortionnaire était vraiment là en face d'elle, puis elle s'était retournée pour s'enfuir et avait voulu saisir la main de Severus... et son bras était passé à travers la vitre. Elle fixa son bras ensanglanté, horrifiée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle devait avoir rassemblé toutes ses forces... toutes ses forces pour lui échapper. Sa joue brûlait, son bras la lançait. Elle savait que là-bas, dans sa cellule, Malefoy aussi avait revécu ce soir-là, les tortures qu'il lui avait infligées... elle trembla, se recroquevilla sur elle-même en ramenant son bras meurtri contre sa poitrine. Des larmes se mirent à couler et elle ne put plus bouger, elle était prostrée, tellement horrifiée et terrifiée qu'elle n'arrivait pas à revenir à la réalité. Pattenrond lui donna un petit coup de patte affectif et se frotta contre ses jambes. Elle sourit alors au chat orange à travers ses larmes et se releva. Elle descendit au bureau où elle entreposait ses potions. Elle versa une potion cicatrisante dans une bassine et plongea son bras dedans. Elle retint un cri de douleur et s'agrippa fermement à la table. Elle attendit le temps nécessaire et retira son bras. Les plaies n'avaient pas entièrement cicatrisé, alors elle replongea son bras dans la potion. Elle attendit plus longtemps, mais de nouveau elle constata que la potion n'avait pas eu tout l'effet qu'elle aurait dû avoir. Elle sécha son bras et le banda. Elle devrait peut-être faire une nouvelle potion... mais elle ne le fit pas et décida de confier la guérison de son bras au temps, comme un moldu aurait dû le faire.

Parfois, quand Hermione rentrait chez elle le soir et ne voyait aucun sens à sa vie elle se disait qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se laisser se vider de son sang... mais à chaque fois qu'elle pensait au suicide elle revoyait le visage de Severus, comme ce matin où elle s'était réveillée dans ses bras, comme cette nuit où il s'était penché sur elle pour la soigner... et elle continuait donc à vivre, même si elle avait le sentiment d'être spectatrice de sa vie et non pas actrice.

Fatiguée d'avoir jardiné longuement, Hermione rentra dans sa maison, se doucha et alla lire dans le salon. Demain, demain elle le reverrait enfin et elle espérait qu'il laisserait de nouveau tomber son masque. Vers une heure du matin, Hermione entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Intriguée, elle posa son livre, se leva et alla ouvrir.

- « Severus ? »

- « Bonsoir, j'ai vu de la lumière et j'ai pensé venir vous saluer, comme vous ne dormiez apparemment pas. »

- « Entrez ! C'est gentil d'être passé. Vous prendrez quelque chose ? »

- « Juste un verre d'eau merci... » Elle lui servit un verre d'eau pétillante et ils s'assirent.

- « Vous étiez en train de travailler ? » demanda-t-il en voyant des parchemins et des livres ouverts sur la table.

- « Non, je lisais un peu. Je reprendrai mon travail après le mariage. »

Hermione n'était pas à l'aise, Severus semblait essayer de la sonder. Il sentait en effet que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle fuit son regard en baissant les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle devait avoir l'air plus pâle que d'habitude, plus tendue aussi... oh oui elle le réalisait à présent : elle était éteinte. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil nerveux à son bras et tira sur sa manche pour être sûre que l'on ne voie pas la bande. Severus releva son geste et se promit de vérifier s'il s'agissait d'un simple tic nerveux ou de quelque chose de plus sérieux.

- « Alors, dites-moi comment cela se passe avec le professeur Pitchfork. » L'effet fut immédiat. Hermione sursauta et répondit d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

- « Eh bien... mm... il est d'humeur de plus en plus massacrante au fur et à mesure que les examens approchent... enfin, c'est sa façon de nous mettre la pression j'imagine, donc on fait comme si de rien n'était. »

Severus ne supportait pas d'entendre sa voix trembler, il ne supportait pas que qui que ce soit ose la faire trembler. Il s'était si souvent moqué du courage et de la noblesse d'âme des Gryffondors, mais dans le cas d'Hermione il en avait été admiratif. Et il ne supportait pas que l'on fasse trembler cette jeune femme qui un jour avait été si forte, et qui quelque part l'était toujours; il fallait juste qu'elle s'en souvienne. Il se promit de lui dire tout cela un jour.

Pour une fois ce fut Severus qui fit les frais de la conversation, alors que Hermione ne l'interrogeait que très brièvement sur son trimestre. Elle était heureuse de le revoir, mais terriblement nerveuse à la fois. Il finit par s'en aller pour que chacun puisse aller dormir :

- « Je passe vous prendre vers 10h ? »

- « Ca sera parfait ! A demain alors. »

- « Oui à demain, enfin à tout à l'heure. Bonne nuit. »

- « Bonne nuit Severus. » Elle lui sourit et il sut par ce sourire qu'elle allait déjà mieux, que sa présence l'aidait. En d'autres occasions il se serait dit qu'il était bien prétentieux de penser de la sorte, mais avec Hermione il savait.

Severus, qui avait revêtu d'élégantes robes vert foncé pour le mariage, vint frapper chez Hermione vers dix heures moins le quart. Il pouvait entendre une vive agitation à l'intérieur : peut-être n'était-elle pas encore prête ? Finalement, elle lui ouvrit : son épaisse chevelure était coiffée en des boucles légères, elle s'était maquillée avec discrétion et élégance, elle portait son pendentif argenté... mais elle était encore en peignoir, qui plus est en peignoir blanc, ce qui contrastait avec ses habituelles robes noires.

- « Bonjour Hermione, vous n'êtes pas encore prête ? »

- « J'ai... » Severus crut pendant un instant que Hermione allait fondre en larmes. Il l'interrogea du regard et alors elle décida de tout lui dire. Elle lui expliqua le cauchemar qu'elle avait eu il n'y a pas si longtemps, comment elle s'était blessée le bras, le fait qu'elle ne réussisse pas à le soigner, et qu'elle ne voulait pas aller au mariage ainsi de peur qu'on ne l'interroge.

- « Ce n'était pas un rêve ni un accident comme un autre je pense. » lui dit-il. « Ils sont liés à un flux magique important et quelque chose doit faire que vous ne pouvez pas vous soigner vous-même. » Severus préféra ne pas lui dire qu'en plus de cela il la soupçonnait de ne pas vouloir guérir, inconsciemment, ce qui pourrait inhiber le processus de guérison.

Ils allèrent au bureau où Hermione gardait ses potions. Elle retira la bande et Severus pansa les plaies qui n'avaient cicatrisé que très lentement. Bientôt il ne restait plus que de fines traces blanches à peine visibles. Hermione le remercia et monta s'habiller. Lorsqu'elle redescendit, Severus ne put cacher son admiration, elle brillait dans ses yeux d'onyx. Hermione portait une longue robe en organdi bordeaux, sans manches et légèrement décolletée. Elle moulait sa délicate silhouette et mettait en valeur les courbes de son corps féminin. Severus réalisa alors pleinement à quel point elle avait grandi, changé... la jeune écolière était loin, partie à tout jamais et là devant lui se tenait une femme qu'il souhaitait apprendre à aimer... Il ne put se retenir de lui faire un compliment :

- « Hermione, vous êtes magnifique ! » Cette fois, il ne se maudit pas pour avoir parlé de la sorte.

- « Merci. » Elle rougit et accepta le bras que Severus lui offrait. Elle prit son sac à main, une cape légère pour la soirée et ils sortirent de la maisonnette. Elle lui dit alors :

- « Severus, je tenais à m'excuser pour tout à l'heure : je ne voulais pas avoir à transformer ma robe pour lui donner des manches longues et les cicatrices n'étaient pas illusionables... »

- « Vous avez bien fait de tout me dire. Vous auriez même dû m'en parler avant. »

Ils ne dirent plus rien et transplanèrent au mariage de Remus et Tonks.

- « Hermione, Severus ! Quel plaisir ! Merci de tout coeur d'être venus. » les salua chaleureusement Remus, qui accueillait tour à tour ses invités. Il ne sembla pas surpris de les voir arriver ensemble, Severus menant Hermione à son bras. Néanmoins Remus devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait jamais cru qu'il les verrait ainsi un jour. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il les voyait côte-à-côté, il ne pouvait s'en montrer surpris : ils avaient dû se découvrir dans la promiscuité de leur voisinage, ils étaient tous les deux des êtres vifs et intelligents, des êtres torturés par leurs actes et leur passé, qui devaient donc se comprendre mieux que quiconque. Hermione avait dû trouver en lui un homme cultivé et intelligent qui était à la hauteur de sa soif de connaissance, et Severus avait dû trouver une interlocutrice vive et intéressante, une jeune femme mûre et réfléchie. Hermione semblait aller mieux et Severus semblait prendre plus soin de lui : ses cheveux n'étaient pas gras et ses dents étaient beaucoup moins jaunes. Ce changement tenait au fait que Severus ne passait plus ses journées et ses nuits dans des vapeurs de chaudrons pour s'occuper. A présent il passait les vacances hors de ses laboratoires, et dans l'année il sortait plus de ses appartements qu'avant. Remus se doutait néanmoins qu'Hermione ne devait pas être étrangère à ce changement.

De nombreux invités fixèrent le 'couple' d'un air surpris. Visiblement personne n'aurait imaginé les voir ensemble, et encore moins en bons termes. Certains se disaient que finalement ils iraient bien ensemble, d'autres se demandaient si Hermione avait toute sa tête.

Arthur et Molly avaient été invités eux aussi. Bien que gênés de la revoir après l'avoir laissée sans nouvelles, ils vinrent saluer Hermione. Celle-ci fut cordiale, mais en rien chaleureuse, et ils se quittèrent rapidement. Hermione voyait qu'ils regrettaient, qu'ils voulaient se racheter et revenir vers elle, mais elle, elle n'en avait plus envie, elle avait appris à vivre sans ses amis du passé.

Severus aussi fut salué par des connaissances et Hermione fut ravie de les rencontrer et d'être présentée à eux. Elle avait l'impression d'être une reine tant Severus était courtois envers elle et tant il la mettait en avant, il ne la laissait pas s'effacer derrière lui. De plus, jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il avait tant de relations, lui qui était si froid et cynique envers tous. Elle était la seule à le connaître sous son masque. Même sa cousine Katatonia ne semblait pas le connaître au-delà de l'image qu'il donnait de lui.

Le temps leur sembla long, ni l'un ni l'autre n'était bien à l'aise en société - bien qu'ils n'en laissent rien paraître - mais finalement la cérémonie débuta et ils se sentirent mieux. Après que les invités eurent offert leurs félicitations et présents au couple, tous furent placés pour le déjeuner. Hermione et Severus étaient bien sûr côte-à-côte, et en face d'eux était assis un ancien collègue de faculté de Remus avec son épouse. La conversation fut vive et intéressante et Hermione ne vit pas le temps passer.

Vint ensuite le moment du bal et tous deux se renfrognèrent légèrement. Néanmoins, lorsque Severus invita Hermione à danser tous deux pénétrèrent un monde auquel personne d'autre n'aurait pu accéder. Chaque danse était un nouvel échange de sensations, une nouvelle découverte de l'autre. Leurs parfums se mélangeaient et leurs corps se fondaient l'un dans l'autre. Hermione aurait voulu se serrer encore plus contre lui, mais n'osa pas. Lui aurait voulu l'embrasser, mais tâcha de dominer ses émotions. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment et il se remettait à douter : peut-être qu'elle, elle ne voulait pas, peut-être dansait-elle avec lui uniquement parce qu'ils étaient venus ensemble pour ne pas paraître ridicules en venant seuls. Parfois il croyait savoir, il croyait deviner la réciprocité de leur attirance, à d'autres moments il n'y croyait plus, il ne voyait pas comment, il ne voyait pas pourquoi.

Ils purent partir en fin de soirée. Severus raccompagna Hermione chez elle et celle-ci lui proposa d'entrer, mais il refusa et rentra chez lui. Hermione travailla un peu avant d'aller se coucher, tandis que Severus lisait ; tous deux essayaient de chasser les images de la journée de leur esprit, de ne pas resasser toutes ces questions qui les préoccupaient.

Hermione travailla toute la matinée, elle n'osait pas aller chez Severus, pourtant elle mourrait d'envie de le voir encore un peu avant qu'il ne reparte à Poudlard. Elle mangea son lunch sans grande conviction, plus occupée à repenser aux événements de la veille, à ce qu'elle avait ressenti à ses côtés... Alors qu'elle avait finalement trouvé le courage d'aller lui rendre visite, on frappa à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir. C'était lui.

- « Je pensais aller vous voir justement... » avoua-t-elle. Il lui sourit, du sourire discret mais sincère qu'il lui réservait, et répondit :

- « Il fait un temps très agréable, alors je pensais que j'arriverais peut-être à vous sortir de vos livres... »

Elle lui rendit son sourire et mit ses chaussures. Lorsqu'elle sortit, au bras de Severus, elle comprit pourquoi il trouvait le temps aussi agréable : un vent frais soufflait de la mer et une légère brume s'attardait depuis le matin au pied des falaises. Elle inspira profondément l'air marin et poussa un soupir de satisfaction.

- « J'aime tellement vivre au bord de la mer ! Je n'aurais pas pu trouver d'endroit plus agréable où vivre. »

Severus ne répondit pas et ils se promenèrent en silence. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bout des falaises, Hermione lui proposa :

- « Et si nous descendions sur la plage ? »

- « Je n'aime pas tellement me promener sur la plage. En fait, je n'y suis descendu qu'une fois depuis que j'habite ici. »

- « Ah oui ? Tiens... mais pourquoi ? »

- « Je n'aime pas la plage. » répondit-il simplement.

- « Alors que vous vivez sur la côte ? J'avoue que je ne comprends pas trop... »

- « Vivre sur la côte, entendre le bruit des vagues, sentir le vent de la mer... tout cela me plaît, c'est là que l'on sent vraiment la puissance de la nature, que l'on sent à quel point nous sommes insignifiants... mais je déteste le sable. »

Hermione ne crut pas que le sable en était la raison, ou du moins la seule raison, mais elle n'osa pas insister et un silence pesant s'installa. Severus le rompit après quelques instants :

- « Quand j'étais petit, j'avais... peur de l'eau. » avoua-t-il, une part de lui à contre-coeur, l'autre néanmoins le poussa plus avant : « Et beaucoup de choses dans ma vie ont été associées à ça et... je ne peux pas être plus clair, pardonnez-moi. »

- « Ne dites plus rien, je ne voulais pas vous pousser à la confidence ou... » Ell s'interrompit. « J'ai été maladroite... » Elle était consciente d'avoir poussé Severus à parler de quelque chose qu'il n'aurait aimé partager avec personne.

- « Non, vous n'y êtes pour rien... peut-être que... peut-être que je voulais que vous sachiez... Personne n'en a jamais rien su, mais vous... » Il se tut, il allait trop loin.

Hermione ne sut jamais où elle trouva le courage d'agir ainsi, mais à cet instant-même elle se tourna vers Severus et se serra contre lui. Elle le sentit lui rendre son étreinte, sentit ses doigts caresser son dos et sa nuque... Puis tout s'arrêta. Ils se défirent doucement l'un de l'autre et reprirent leur chemin en silence, un silence recueilli.

_And the moments that I enjoy  
A place of love and mystery  
I'll be there anytime_

_Mysteries of love  
Where war is no more  
I'll be there anytime _

_(Beth Gibbons & Rustin Man – Mysteries)_


	13. Retour à la case départ

**Tyto27** : Merci pour ta review. Ha tu ressens du suspens alors ? Tant mieux c'est bon signe :-D Et c'est pas fini ¤ _N'en dit pas plus_ ¤ Bonne lecture !

**Mandragora** : Oh j'ai éclaté de rire ! Oui les hormones naturellement.

En fait oui ils ne sont pas tellement différents de par la façon dont je les ai décrits. Dans le livre c'est autre chose... Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture de la suite...

**La rodeuse** : Ah enfin ! Bonne découverte alors !

**Me** : Merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment gentil :-)

**Koconut** : Merci à toi aussi ! J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite ;-) Très bonne lecture.

**Mitea** : Oh régale-toi bien alors ! Et je te remercie tout de même :-D De lire et de reviewer.

**Le.temps.des.cerises** : Tu as l'art de faire des compliments dis-moi. C'est un grand plaisir pour moi si ce que j'écris vous fait passer de bons moments. C'est la chaîne du plaisir : avoir du plaisir à faire plaisir.

**Sae** : Là je sais vraiment pas quoi dire, chuis toute rouge... Je devrais te faire une jolie réponse mais j'en suis incapable. Mais le coeur y est, crois-moi. Et merci d'avoir fait un tit commentaire sur les paroles, je désespérais : je pensais que personne n'y accordait d'importance, alors que j'avais adoré illustrer chaque chapitre ainsi. J'ai même parfois mis beaucoup de temps à trouver les paroles qui correspondraient parfaitement.

Et sinon je caresse le doux rêve d'écrire un livre un jour, mais j'attends LE sujet, le déclic... Sinon je suis parolière.

**Elfie** : Oh le beau compliment :-) Merki beaucoup... Bisous ! Bonne détente. Moi ça me fait plaisir de lire vos reviews après une dure journée et avant une dure soirée de labeur.

**Violette Silva** : J'adore Remus et Tonks. Quand je lisais le 5° j'avais vraiment envie qu'ils se mettent ensemble :-D Et sinon je suis rancunière également, surtout quand ce sont des gens que je pensais être mes amis qui m'ont fait du mal. Hermione a donc ce trait de caractère à moi, plus quelques autres lol. Je suis soulagée que tu comprennes la réaction de Hermione.

**CrazyMarie** : Oh merci tout plein :-D Je suis très heureuse que ça t'ait fait craquer hihi. Espérons que tu aimes la suite... ;-)

**Babyblue** : Aïe si tu trouves ça long on est mal embarqué... :-( Tu risques de t'impatienter.

**Azuline** : Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à trouver que les personnages manquent de réaction, sont trop longs etc. J'espère que vous aimerez tout de même. Personnellement, je ne pouvais pas les imaginer plus rapides, moins hésitants, pas après tout ce par quoi ils sont passés et comment ils fonctionnent dans leur petite tête :-P

**Chapitre XIII : Retour à la case départ**

**Où le chrysanthème jaune, symbole d'amour fragile, se fâne.**

Severus s'en alla le soir-même et Hermione dut de nouveau faire face à sa solitude. Pourrait-elle s'y habituer un jour ? Néanmoins, elle eut de moins en moins de temps pour y penser tant elle était prise par la préparation aux examens. Elle voulait être parmi les meilleurs : pour montrer de quoi elle était capable à Pitchfork, pour sa satisfaction personnelle, pour augmenter ses chances de réussite, mais aussi pour obtenir le meilleur stage possible : la deuxième année était divisée entre des cours à l'université et un stage d'apprentissage au ministère, dans un laboratoire, chez un chercheur... et les mieux classés obtenaient les meilleurs stages.

La fin de l'année passa donc très rapidement, bientôt Hermione avait fini ses examens et attendait impatiemment les résultats. Elle avait aussi très hâte de revoir Severus, mais l'année scolaire était achevée et il ne revenait toujours pas. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter, à se poser mille et une questions... puis elle reçut une lettre de lui : il avait eu de nombreuses affaires à régler pour l'année d'après et il se trouvait à présent en France où il devait aider un laboratoire de potions avec quelques recherches. Hermione se plut à imaginer qu'elle aurait aimé l'y accompagner, qu'elle aimerait aller partout où il se rendait... elle se donna mentalement une claque et alla s'occuper. Elle devait cesser de penser à lui aussi souvent et surtout de cette façon. Néanmoins, elle se demandait combien de temps il resterait en France et avait peur de ne pas le revoir des vacances. Elle ne pouvait plus envisager les vacances sans lui...

Le mois de juillet sembla s'écouler au ralenti, Hermione ne vivait plus que pour deux choses : enfin obtenir ses résultats et recevoir des lettres de Severus. Ils s'écrivaient de temps en temps pour se donner des nouvelles, et bien que Hermione profitât de l'été et de la mer, son seul véritable rayon de soleil était l'arrivée du hibou grand duc de Severus, et cela même si ses lettres lui semblaient souvent froides et impersonnelles. Severus devait revenir fin juillet, ils auraient donc un mois pour se retrouver avant d'être de nouveau séparés. Hermione avait mis tant d'espoir dans ces vacances... et voilà que tous ses rêves et ses projets tombaient à l'eau. Depuis le mariage de Remus et Tonks elle sentait des sentiments nouveaux naître en elle et elle avait compté sur ce temps de vacances pour se rapprocher de Severus et savoir si elle pouvait oser espérer recevoir de tels sentiments en retour.

Elle reçut finalement ses résultats fin juillet : elle avait passé son année avec les honneurs, elle était major ! Hermione n'était pas particulièrement orgueilleuse, mais jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi fière et triomphante. Pitchfork n'intenterait plus rien contre elle, Severus serait fier d'elle et lui dirait qu'il n'avait jamais douté d'elle... Elle était plongée en pleine rêverie dans le jardin lorsque des coups à la porte la firent revenir à la réalité. Elle courut à l'intérieur pour ouvrir.

- « Severus! Vous êtes de retour ! »

- « En effet. »

Elle le fit entrer pour boire un thé, mais elle se sentait quelque peu refroidie par son attitude distante. Elle était bien loin des retrouvailles qu'elle avait imaginées. Severus la complimenta sur son jardin, s'intéressa de près à ses plantes, la félicita pour son succès... mais sans la moindre chaleur. Lorsqu'il repartit chez lui, il laissa derrière lui une Hermione déconcertée et pensive. Où était le Severus qu'elle avait appris à connaître ? Pourquoi avait-il de nouveau revêtu son masque ? Elle pensait sentir qu'il agissait à contre-coeur, qu'il aurait voulu agir autrement, mais cela ne changeait rien, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir perdu.

Ils ne se virent quasiment pas des vacances, leurs rares rencontres avaient perdu de leur charme, ils étaient distants comme si un gouffre immense les séparait de nouveau... Hermione en vint même à souhaiter que la rentrée arrivât enfin. Peut-être qu'alors elle pourrait essayer de l'oublier. Elle s'était trompée, oh oui elle s'était trompée : jamais il n'éprouverait le moindre sentiment pour elle, jamais ils ne seraient plus que des voisins qui avaient appris à cohabiter. Il ne lui restait plus que la perspective de brillantes études et d'une carrière épanouie, il ne lui restait plus que le travail, toute sa vie en dehors de ses études s'était effondrée.

Le soir du 31 août, Severus vint saluer brièvement Hermione et s'en alla. Hermione claqua la porte après qu'il ait transplané, partagée entre la colère et la tristesse. Elle prépara ses affaires pour la rentrée, puis sortit se promener pour tenter de s'apaiser. Néanmoins, Severus avait oublié des livres et dut retourner chez lui. Et il voulait lui parler, lui expliquer... Il s'était décidé. Il frappa chez elle, mais elle ne vint pas ouvrir. Il décida d'aller voir si elle était sortie se promener sur les falaises. La plage brillait de sable doré et de nacre alors que le soleil irradiait la Terre de ses derniers rayons. Hermione était là, assise face à la mer, immobile. Ses cheveux bruns pourtant habituellement si foncés resplendissaient d'éclats d'or. Oh comme il voudrait respirer le parfum de ses cheveux encore une fois, juste une fois. Et finalement à quoi bon lui dire ? Demain elle saurait, demain elle comprendrait tout... Elle comprendrait pourquoi il avait agit avec si peu d'égards. Oui elle comprendrait et ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, elle verrait qu'il n'avait pas pu agir autrement. Mais s'il avait pu agir autrement ? Non, il savait que c'était la meilleure solution, qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, mais elle, l'accepterait-elle ? Soudain il se mit à douter du fait qu'elle comprenne vraiment. Elle ne comprendrait pas dans quelle situation il s'était retrouvé, elle ne comprendrait peut-être pas qu'il avait pris la meilleure décision, aussi difficile soit-elle. Il la regarda encore quelques instants puis transplana.

Hermione entra dans la salle de classe et alla s'asseoir entre Lene et un autre étudiant. Le professeur Pitchfork arriva l'instant d'après et Hermione vit à son sourire qu'il préparait quelque chose dont il était très satisfait... cela ne lui disait rien de bon, rien de bon du tout.

Il fit un petit discours de rentrée, puis leur dit :

- « Je vous rappelle, bien que cela me semble inutile, que vous aurez un premier stage à mi-temps de septembre à décembre, puis un deuxième de février à mai. Le mois de janvier servira à choisir le deuxième stage en fonction du premier, et le mois de juin sera consacré à vos examens. C'est donc le moment de vous remettre vos affectations pour votre premier stage. »

Il circula dans les rangs pour distribuer les affectations, puis s'arrêta devant Hermione avec un sourire mauvais. Il posa la feuille devant elle et guetta sa réaction. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à se manifester : Hermione devint blanche et fixa le parchemin avec un air de profonde incrédulité. Puis tout s'expliqua, elle comprit tout... Et Pitchfork se tenait toujours devant elle, elle devait faire quelque chose, cela ne pouvait pas se passer ainsi. Elle regarda l'affectation de son voisin, classé deuxième de la promotion. Il avait obtenu le stage qu'elle voulait, le meilleur.

- « Professeur, je croyais que les stages étaient attribués en fonction du classement. »

- « En général oui Miss Granger, mais dans votre cas j'ai jugé bon de faire une petite entorse à cette règle : comme vous nourrissez l'ambition de devenir Maîtresse de Potions... » Il renifla avec mépris « ce stage pourrait se révéler plus indiqué. »

Hermione ne répondit pas et Pitchfork reprit la distribution des formulaires. Elle savait que ce qu'il disait était faux, elle savait que ce stage n'était pas plus indiqué pour elle que celui dans le laboratoire de recherches, elle savait qu'il avait fait ça pour essayer de la déstabiliser de nouveau après y avoir échoué l'an dernier. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas renoncé à la tester, à la faire craquer... Il ne renoncerait pas, ce serait son lot quotidien jusqu'à la fin de ses études.

Le soir, Hermione rentra chez elle, soucieuse et préoccupée. Elle s'assit dans son canapé et sortit son affectation qu'elle parcourut pour la énième fois :

_Stage de second cycle - Deuxième année d'études des Potions - Université des Arts et Sciences Magiques - Campus de l'Invisible :_

_A Poudlard, École de Sorcellerie, sous la Direction du Professeur A. M. D. Moses, Membre de la Confédération..._

_Formation auprès du Maître des Potions Severus Snape, Première Classe de la Confrérie des Créateurs de Potions, Vice-président du Parloir Annuel des Manitous des Potions, Membre Honoris Clausa de la Confédération des Professionnels des Arts Appliqués à l'étude des Potions, etc._

_A compter du 02 septembre..._

Comment allait-elle faire ? Elle savait désormais pourquoi il l'avait évitée tout l'été, elle comprenait qu'il avait essayé de se réhabituer à porter son masque de professeur en sa présence car bientôt il devrait de nouveau la traiter comme son élève. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu alors, mais ces quatre mois s'annonçaient difficiles et douloureux. Pour chacun d'entre eux.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione prépara, au cas où, une valise avec robes, livres et matériel de potions, mit Pattenrond dans son panier et transplana à Pré-au-Lard. Une calèche l'attendait. Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson désagréable en voyant le sombral, pour la première fois. Elle avait vu la Mort, elle avait tué... Elle monta dans la calèche bringueballante et se laissa ainsi mener jusqu'aux portes de chêne. Elle retrouva sans peine son chemin jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Elle frappa et fut invitée à entrer par sa voix chevrotante. Elle avait beau savoir Dumbledore mort, elle ne se ferait jamais au fait que c'était désormais un autre sorcier qui était assis dans ce bureau. Elle entra et s'assit en face du directeur, qui lui expliqua comment se passerait son stage. A la fin, il lui dit :

- « Le professeur Snape n'a pas eu de stagiaire depuis bien des années maintenant, alors ne vous inquiétez pas s'il semble le prendre un peu mal au début. »

- « N'ayez crainte professeur, je suis plus qu'habituée au caractère du professeur Snape. » Le professeur Moses sourit d'un air entendu. Ce petit bout de femme n'allait pas se laisser faire par le Maître des Potions.

Une fois leur entretien terminé, Hermione se leva pour sortir du bureau. C'est alors que son regard se posa sur le portrait du professeur Dumbledore. Lui seul ne faisait pas semblant de dormir dans sa toile et il la fixait de ses yeux bienveillants. Hermione se sentit mieux en voyant son regard bleu pétillant, elle se sentit reprendre des forces. Elle sourit au portrait qui le lui rendit et sortit du bureau pour descendre aux cachots.

Elle frappa à la porte du bureau de Severus et entendit sa voix grondante lui commander d'entrer. Elle entra donc, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui dire quoi que ce soit, il s'était levé et était passé à côté d'elle pour se diriger vers la sortie, ses longues robes noires l'effleurant, et ce sans même la regarder.

- « Suivez-moi Miss Granger, je vais vous montrer vos appartements. »

Elle obtempéra sans mot dire. Elle avait beau avoir essayé de se préparer à ce changement, elle l'avait ressenti comme une avalanche de glace qui s'abattait sur ses épaules (#). Elle marcha derrière lui à petites foulées, alors que d'habitude elle marchait à longues et gracieuses enjambées à ses côtés.

- « C'est ici. Vous choisirez vous-même votre mot de passe et le donnerez au portrait. Je vous laisse vous installer, je veux vous voir à mon bureau à 10h. »

- « Très bien, j'y serai. » répondit-elle simplement.

- « _Professeur_. » la reprit-il.

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer et disparut derrière le portrait.

A dix heures précises, Hermione frappait de nouveau à la porte du bureau. Elle savait qu'elle devait être parfaitement ponctuelle si elle ne voulait pas s'attirer des ennuis. Severus lui ordonna d'entrer. Il était assis à son bureau et corrigeait des copies. Elle vint se placer juste devant lui. Il ne releva pas la tête de ses copies et lui dit simplement :

- « Tout est là. » Il agita la main vers un coin de la pièce où étaient disposés une chaise, un bureau, un chaudron et des ingrédients, puis recommença à corriger les devoirs. Hermione, elle, ne bougea pas, elle resta debout bien droite devant lui et attendit qu'il réagisse. Elle n'allait pas le laisser la traiter comme avant, voire même pire qu'avant. Il finit par relever la tête, retenant un soupir agacé, et leurs regards se croisèrent enfin. Hermione ne se radoucit pas pour autant et continua à le fixer en attendant qu'il daigne lui parler correctement. Après un instant de silence et d'immobilité pendant lequel tous deux se refusèrent à détourner le regard, Severus dit :

- « Miss Granger, je veux que vous me prépariez une potion avec les ingrédients que je vous ai fournis. Je ne vous dis pas de quelle potion il s'agit, à vous de deviner et d'appliquer correctement un protocole. »

- « Bien professeur. »

Ils étaient parvenus à un accord tacite : il la traiterait avec respect et elle le traiterait de nouveau comme son professeur et ferait comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été voisins ou amis, en supposant qu'ils l'aient été un jour. Ils feraient tous deux semblant, aussi longtemps qu'il serait nécessaire.

Hermione fatiguait et commençait à sentir son estomac se plaindre de la faim, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention et continua sa potion sans vérifier quelle heure il était. Severus quant à lui corrigeait toujours ses copies qu'il barrait plus ou moins rageusement d'encre rouge sang. Finalement, après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, Hermione termina sa potion et vint se tenir de nouveau devant le bureau de Severus. Celui-ci releva la tête et haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

- « J'ai fini professeur. »

Il se leva et alla inspecter sa potion. Il hocha la tête et Hermione sut qu'il était satisfait du résultat.

- « Versez-moi le contenu du chaudron dans ces fioles Miss Granger. Je veux un compte-rendu concernant cette potion pour ce soir. »

- « Très bien professeur. Par contre, j'aurais une question à vous poser... »

- « Faites donc, mais ne me faites pas perdre davantage de temps, il est presque 14h déjà. »

- « 14h ? Je vais être en retard en cours ! »

Et elle sortit sans embouteiller la potion et sans poser sa question. Elle préférait subir les foudres de Severus ce soir, plutôt que le venin insidieux de Pitchfork si elle arrivait en retard en cours.

Elle finit ses cours à 18h et dès qu'elle fut rentrée elle s'attela à son rapport. Elle le fit aussi long et détaillé que le court laps de temps dont elle disposait le lui permettait. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller manger et descendit donc remettre son compte-rendu à Severus dans son bureau après l'heure du dîner. Elle frappa et fut tout de suite invitée à entrer.

- « Miss Granger, veuillez vous dépêcher de remplir les fioles et de me débarrasser de ce chaudron. »

Elle obéit immédiatement sans rien dire, puis vint devant son bureau :

- « Veuillez m'excuser pour cet après-midi professeur, je devais vraiment y aller... »

- « Ca ira pour cette fois Miss Granger, néanmoins pour être sûr que cela ne se reproduise pas et pour éviter que vous ne sautiez de nouveau deux repas dans une journée vous commencerez dorénavant à 8h. Je mettrai un cachot à votre disposition et je compte sur vous pour ne pas le détruire pendant que je serai en cours. » Hermione aurait presque pu dire qu'il avait sourit, mais n'osa pas répondre. Et s'inquiétait-il du fait qu'elle saute des repas ? Son masque devait glisser malgré lui par moments, mais tout chez lui tenait du paradoxe le plus total. Elle se sentait déroutée, même si elle avait essayé de se préparer à tout ce changement. C'était comme revenir quatre ans en arrière, mais avec le souvenir d'une douce complicité désormais perdue et des habitudes à reprendre, des habitudes qui n'avaient plus rien de naturel pour elle.

Le silence devint gênant et elle se hâta de lui tendre son rapport avant que Severus ne puisse inventer une nouvelle remarque ou formuler un nouveau reproche.

- « J'en ferai la correction dès que possible et vous joindrez cette copie à votre dossier. » Le professeur Pitchfork avait exigé que chaque étudiant lui remette un dossier complet à la fin du stage. « Et quelle était la question que vous vouliez me poser ? »

- « Oh. Je me demandais en fait si je devais vraiment loger ici... »

- « N'en avez-vous pas parlé avec le directeur ? »

- « Si, il m'a dit que j'aurai mes appartements ici, pour que je sois toujours présente au cas où je devrais être là à un horaire différent de d'habitude et... »

- « Vous avez donc votre réponse Miss Granger. Et souvenez-vous de deux choses : je n'aime pas avoir à me répéter, ou devoir répéter des choses qui ont déjà été dites, même par d'autres, et je ne supporte pas les discours inutiles. Faites direct et concis et tout se passera pour le mieux. Vous pouvez partir, soyez à mon bureau à huit heures moins le quart demain matin. »

- « Entendu. Bonne nuit S... professeur. »

Il ne répondit pas et Hermione retourna à ses appartements où du travail pour l'université l'attendait. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle découvrit un plateau repas posé sur la table. Qui y avait pensé ? Un elfe de par sa propre initiative ? Le professeur Moses en voyant qu'elle n'était pas venue dîner ? Severus ? Elle cessa de se poser des questions et mangea de bon appétit avant de s'atteler à son travail.

_I look at the world and see no understanding  
I'm waiting to find some sense of strength  
I'm begging you from the bottom of my heart to show some understanding _

_(Dream Theater – Learning to live)_

_(#) Ou comme l'impact d'une chaussette remplie de sable mouillé comme dirait Terry Pratchett :-P_

_Note : Ne me tuez pas par pitié ! Ca aurait été « trop facile » s'il n'y avait pas eu ce stage... (j'abuse je sais). Vous devez trouver ça trop long, trop hésitant etc. malgré cela je suis sûre que si vous avez aimé jusqu'à maintenant, vous allez aimer la suite. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, mon sadisme a aussi des limites. N'arrêtez pas de lire, contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser le stage est vraiment important pour l'évolution de l'histoire. Leur relation se développe petit à petit, mais il est rare que des personnes deviennent très liées et soudées rapidement, sans avoir pris un peu de temps et avoir fait face à quelques difficultés. Paradoxalement, les obstacles les rapprocheront. Leurs rapports seront plus profonds. J'en ai dit beaucoup, je me tais maintenant. J'attends vos reviews ;-)_


	14. Raison et sentiments

**Koconut** : Ah ouf, une première review et pas de reproche lol. Je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise :-) Merci beaucoup ! La suite dans une petite semaine.

**La rodeuse** : Oui faut croire qu'en plus d'être sadique avec mes lecteurs, je suis masochiste : je cherche à tout prix à me mettre mes revieweurs à dos :-P J'espère que tu aimes quand même. Et ne t'en fais pas, les choses vont bouger.

Tiens je me demande quelle forme prendrait mon épouventard... Il faut que j'y réfléchisse. Question existentielle intéressante lol.

**Demoiselle Altanien** : Ooh merci ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que tu trouves cela réaliste ! Et que tu n'ais pas tenté de m'assassiner lol. Merci pour ta review (j'espère en recevoir d'autres hihi). Bonne lecture !

**Elfie** : Ah s'il finit ton week-end en beauté, alors j'ai bien fait de le mettre hier et pas aujourd'hui. Moi il me fait bien commencer la semaine : des reviews !

Je voulais dire trop facile, dans le sens où s'ils ne devaient pas travailler ensemble, les choses auraient été plus simples pour eux, l'histoire moins complexe etc. Mais j'avoue que oui c'était facile de saisir cette opportunité pour torturer personnages et lecteurs. Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

**Azuline** : Aha j'adore quand vous faites des suppositions comme ça, ça montre que vous avez vraiment hâte de savoir ce qui va arriver. Vala qui m'a mise de bonne humeur :-) Merki bicoup !

**Rubensrubens** : J'en déduis que tu as aimé alors :-D Bonne lecture !

Et tu as de la chance d'avoir un hiver froid et de la brume, je t'envie :-P Et pi la bière belge aussi hihi.

**Mandragora** : Nan nan ce n'est pas Rogue qui a eu l'idée du stage. Pitchfork s'est dit qu'il fallait qu'il trouve qqn qui remettrait un peu la major de la promo à sa place. Il a pensé à son ancien élève et confrère... forcément avec la réputation que se traîne Severus. Lui s'en serait bien passé comme tu peux le voir. Il a mis l'été à se faire à l'idée qu'il serait de nouveau son professeur et donc garant d'une certaine éthique.

Oui pauvre Hermione, elle a en deux sur le dos maintenant, rhalala, je m'en rends compte là, que je suis sadique.

**Le.temps.des.cerises/Sofi** : Oooh merci ! De tout coeur ! Je suis heureuse que la situation te plaise ainsi. Je trouvais ça plus logique que les précipiter dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils ont établi le contact depuis un an, mais ils sont loin d'être prêts. Merci pour ton soutien ! A bientôt

**Mitea** : Merci à toi aussi ! Je suis vraiment contente que le revirement vous plaise autant. Bonne lecture !

**Marie** : « On savoure. » Waw merci ! C'est l'idée que je me fais aussi de la naissance d'une relation : savourer, prendre son temps, apprendre à se connaître. C'est donc forcément ce qui transparait dans ma fic. Ta préférée ? Vraiment ? ¤ _Toute rouge _¤ Merciiii :-)

**Tyto** : Ne t'inquiète pas trop, on voit bien qu'ils sont obligés de se forcer, la complicité reviendra donc à un moment ou à un autre. Ils ne pourront pas se forcer toute leur vie lol. Au moins ça t'a surpris. Je n'aime pas les histoires prévisibles hihi.

**Hermy** : Tout cela sera davantage expliqué, patience ! Merci pour la review, je suis contente que ça te plaise que ce soit long.

**Violette** : Tu aimes Terry Pratchett :-D

Sinon la violette symbolise la modestie et la pudeur. Et pour la forêt c'est pour Silva, c'est ça ? lol. Eh bien, en fait je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de symbole pour les bois dans leur ensemble, il faut voir les différents arbres etc.

_Voici donc le 14° chapitre, sur 18. On approche... _

**Chapitre XIV : Raison et sentiments**

(C'était inévitable J'avais pensé à _Orgueil et préjugés _aussi, mais c'est R&S qui a gagné...)

**Où l'oeillet panaché et le souci fleurissent tristement,  
symboles de refus et de chagrin.**

Hermione fut patiente tout le mois de septembre, alors que Severus essayait de ne pas se montrer incorrect envers elle. La savoir si près de lui tous les jours et ne pas pouvoir lui parler, ne pas pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, était une véritable torture. Hermione savait que sa mauvaise humeur venait du fait qu'ils doivent faire semblant et elle essayait donc de le provoquer le moins possible, même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'insurger contre son comportement de temps à autre.

Au début du stage, Severus l'avait fait travailler sur des potions de second cycle, mais très vite il s'était aperçu qu'elle les connaissait toutes et qu'elle perdait son temps. Elle était bien plus en avance que ce qu'il n'avait cru, et d'après ses observations elle maîtrisait presque tout le grimoire de Photius qu'il lui avait offert à Noël. Il décida donc de changer de méthode et la fit travailler sur des potions dont elle n'avait parfois même jamais entendu parler et il lui avait donné une permission spéciale pour consulter la Réserve à volonté. Mme Pince avait été si surprise que Severus Snape ait donné une telle autorisation à une élève, aussi douée et digne de confiance soit-elle, qu'elle était allée le voir elle-même pour vérifier si Hermione n'avait pas falsifié l'autorisation.

Hermione travaillait toute la matinée dans son cachot, puis devait aller à l'université l'après-midi, travailler ses cours le soir et écrire un rapport complet tous les jours sur la potion qu'elle avait préparée le matin. Travailler dur ne lui avait jamais fait peur, néanmoins, alors que venait le mois d'octobre, elle sentait déjà qu'elle courrait droit au surmenage. Elle ne ralentit pas pour autant. Elle aurait les vacances de Noël pour se reposer un peu et pour profiter de nouveau de la mer. Lorsqu'elle rentrait chez elle le week-end elle n'avait même pas le temps de sortir de la maisonnette et ses promenades dans la nature commençaient à lui manquer.

Ce surmenage, combiné au comportement de Severus et aux répliques venimeuses de Pitchfork, lui mettait les nerfs à fleur de peau, même si elle n'en laissait rien paraître. Néanmoins un soir, elle entrevit une lueur d'espoir :

- « Voici votre devoir. » Severus lui tendit le pli de parchemins corrigé. Hermione lut son appréciation et le dévisagea un instant. « Oui c'est bien moi qui aie écrit ce commentaire Miss Granger. »

- « Je ne sais que dire... »

- « Vous avez fait un excellent travail, depuis deux semaines nous abordons des potions qui dépassent de loin le niveau de second cycle et tous les jours vous me remettez des potions qui frisent la perfection. J'ai très rarement vu de telles aptitudes et il ne suffit plus que nous seuls en soyons conscients... »

Elle l'interrogea du regard.

- « Le professeur Pitchfork, par exemple, ferait bien de comprendre que rien de ce qu'il intentera contre vous ne pourra vous faire échouer à devenir Maîtresse de Potions d'ici quelques années. »

- « Oh vous savez, j'ai fini par m'y habituer, ses remarques me laissent indifférente. »

- « Vraiment ? » Il haussa un sourcil sceptique. « Pitchfork voulait d'abord vous tester, puis il a vu en vous une menace, votre talent pourrait bien dépasser le sien un jour et très peu de professeurs arrivent à se faire à l'idée que l'élève devienne meilleur que le maître. Il ne vous laissera plus un instant de répit... »

- « Alors pourquoi confirmer ses inquiétudes avec de tels commentaires ? »

- « Pitchfork n'a pas besoin que l'on confirme ses craintes, il le sait déjà. Ce qu'il a besoin c'est de voir que si lui essaie de vous barrer la route, d'autres sont là pour vous aider à réussir. »

- « Merci professeur... de tout coeur. Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! » Hermione lui souhaita une bonne nuit et sortit du bureau.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à huit heures moins le quart à son bureau, Severus était redevenu direct et sec. Hermione soupira discrètement et se reconcentra sur ce qu'elle aurait à faire aujourd'hui. Néanmoins, elle lui demanda avant qu'il ne parte :

- « Professeur, je suis vraiment désolée de devoir vous demander cela, mais j'aurais besoin que vous m'autorisiez à venir plus tard le matin du 31 octobre. »

- « Et pourquoi cela Miss Granger ? »

- « Chaque année je vais fleurir la tombe des Potter, je l'ai promis à Harry et... »

- « Très bien, je vous donnerai une potion plus rapide à préparer. Mais soyez devant ma salle de classe avant 10h. »

- « Merci professeur ! »

Ils se séparèrent sans un mot de plus, Severus alla faire cours et Hermione alla travailler sa potion. Néanmoins, elle avait lu dans son regard qu'il était avec elle dans ses épreuves, même s'il ne le montrait pas aussi ouvertement qu'avant.

Vers la mi-octobre, alors que Hermione commençait à mieux supporter le rythme de ses journées et à se poser moins de questions au sujet de Severus, elle reçut une missive du professeur Moses, lui annonçant qu'un bal aurait lieu à Halloween et qu'elle était invitée à y assister. Un bal. La dernière fois qu'elle avait dansé c'était avec Severus... C'était folie, mais elle devait essayer... elle n'en pouvait plus.

Elle frappa à son bureau un soir et il l'invita immédiatement à entrer.

- « Voici le compte-rendu de ce matin professeur. »

Il prit le pli et le posa sur son bureau.

- « Je le corrigerai dès ce soir. »

Elle acquiesça. Severus semblait en avoir terminé avec elle, mais elle ne bougea pas. Il releva la tête et la fixa d'un air interrogatif.

- « Le directeur m'a proposé d'assister au bal d'Halloween... »

- « Et ? »

- « Et je... je me demandais si... »

- « C'est hors de question _Miss Granger. _»

- « Juste... »

- « _Non_ Miss Granger ! Avez-vous perdu la tête ? Ou les vapeurs de chaudrons ont-elles fini par vous embrumer la cervelle ? Je vous croyais plus maligne que ça ! Cessez donc d'agir comme une enfant. Ne comprenez-vous pas que l'éthique m'interdit de vous traiter autrement qu'une simple stagiaire ? Que c'est ma place que je mettrais en jeu si je vous traitais avec plus d'égards ? Les rumeurs vont toujours bon train, très vite, bientôt on m'accuserait de harcèlement ou de Merlin sait quoi encore, je serais banni du corps professoral, je ne pourrais plus jamais exercer, je serais inscrit sur la liste noire du ministère... »

- « D'accord, d'accord !» cria-t-elle pour mettre fin à son énumération. « Pardonnez-moi ! Mais... mais je veux juste vous entendre dire que rien n'a changé, que quand je ne serai plus votre stagiaire tout redeviendra comme avant... »

- « Sortez Miss Granger. »

- « Severus... » supplia-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- « Sor-tez. »

Elle sortit aussitôt et courut à ses appartements. Elle voulait juste l'entendre dire que rien n'avait changé, que c'était provisoire... Hermione se laissa tomber sur son lit et éclata en sanglots. Elle s'endormit à force de larmes, oubliant qu'elle prendrait du retard dans son avance sur ses cours... Severus quant à lui dormit encore plus mal que d'habitude. Il l'avait blessée. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'en lui rien n'avait changé, que tout redeviendrait comme avant à l'instant où son stage serait terminé ? Peut-être parce qu'il en doutait. Plus il la voyait, si jolie et si jeune, et moins il se sentait digne d'elle. Et plus il la voyait et moins il réussissait à chasser ces doutes et donc à comprimer sa mauvaise humeur. S'ils ne finissaient pas par se détester au bout de ces quatre mois ce serait un miracle...

Hermione se fit distante et froide après cela, elle essayait de se forger une carapace pour ne plus souffrir, et elle lui en voulait beaucoup, même si elle pouvait le comprendre. Quelques jours après leur incartade, elle se vit offrir la possibilité de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement rancunière, mais cette fois elle voulait qu'il souffre lui aussi. William Wilson (#), le tout nouveau et tout jeune professeur d'études des Moldus, vint la voir et l'invita au bal. Elle accepta promptement, ne se souciant guère de ce que le pauvre homme pourrait s'imaginer ou espérer.

Lorsqu'elle vint au bureau de Severus le soir pour lui remettre son compte-rendu, celui-ci lui demanda :

- « Est-ce vrai que Wilson vous a invitée au bal ? » Celui-ci s'était hâté de répandre la nouvelle dans la salle des professeurs, tout enorgueilli qu'il était d'avoir ainsi gagné une femme-trophée. S'il avait pu, Severus l'aurait tué sur place.

- « Oui, en effet. » répondit-elle avec un air de défi.

- « Ma pauvre, comme je vous plains... »

Hermione ne s'était pas attendue à cela et essaya de trouver une réplique cinglante. N'en trouvant pas, elle opta pour quelque chose qui le toucherait dans son amour-propre :

- « Et pourquoi cela ? Il n'est pas mon professeur, alors il a tout à fait le droit de m'inviter, lui, il n'a pas à faire semblant, _lui_ et il est _jeune_, _**lui**_. »

Elle tourna les talons et sortit du bureau, mais pas avant d'avoir pu jeter un coup d'oeil au visage de Severus... elle se dit triomphalement que cette expression sur son visage n'avait pas de prix, mais très vite elle réalisa qu'elle en avait un : celui du remord. Elle avait toujours été attirée par des hommes plus vieux qu'elle, des hommes mûrs... et voilà qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de l'attaquer par rapport à son âge.

Elle tenta alors de se rassurer : elle avait 22 ans, William Wilson en avait 25, ils étaient donc de la même génération... pas comme Severus qui allait sur ses 42 ans. Pourtant elle se sentait plus proche de cet homme qui aurait pu être son père. Ils avaient tellement plus de choses en commun : leurs goûts, leurs passions, ce qu'ils aimaient et n'aimaient pas faire, tous les deux avaient servi durant la guerre... Comme elle entrait justement dans ses appartements, elle se permit de pousser un cri de rage pour laisser échapper sa colère, colère contre Wilson, colère contre Severus, mais surtout, surtout, la colère qu'elle éprouvait contre elle-même. Elle aurait voulu disparaître six pieds sous terre, elle aurait voulu envoyer un mot à Wilson pour lui dire qu'il pouvait bien aller se pendre, qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire... mais elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Elle pouvait seulement essayer de réparer ses erreurs.

Le soir d'Halloween arriva bien trop vite à son goût. Depuis leur conversation au sujet de l'invitation de Wilson, ils ne se parlaient que quand cela était strictement nécessaire, et lorsque Hermione revint abattue du cimetière elle ne put même pas compter sur Severus pour obtenir quelques paroles de réconfort.

Elle se prépara sans grande conviction, se contentant de mettre une robe de soirée noire et de se faire un chignon sans même boucler ses cheveux. Elle ne mit même pas le pendentif que ses parents lui avaient offert pour ses 18 ans. Elle réservait ce dernier cadeau pour les occasions spéciales et ce bal relevait plus de la torture que de l'occasion spéciale.

Ces quelques détails ne passèrent pas inaperçus aux yeux observateurs de Severus qui devina que Hermione avait aussi peu envie de se trouver à ce bal que lui et qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé tout ce qu'elle avait dit, qu'elle avait juste essayé de se défendre et peut-être de se venger. Il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, il savait qu'il la faisait souffrir. Si seulement elle savait à quel point il souffrait lui aussi.

William Wilson l'invita à danser, mais elle refusa poliment, prétextant qu'elle n'aimait pas danser. Severus entendit sa remarque et ne put retenir un léger rictus satisfait de se dessiner sur ses lèvres fines. Hermione quant à elle se demandait si elle survivrait à la soirée. William Wilson était beaucoup trop affable, il était séduisant dans son genre, mais Hermione n'aimait pas les yeux clairs et les 'grosses lèvres' comme elle le disait. Elle ne cessait de jeter des regards furtifs vers Severus, tant et si bien que celui-ci repéra son manège et commença à la plaindre pour de vrai : bloquée toute la soirée avec cet imbécile. Car au-delà de ses manières et de son physique agaçants, il n'avait en plus aucune conversation. Ce bal était un fiasco total. Hermione essayait donc de se consoler en profitant des boissons et de la musique, mais ce bal lui rappelait trop les fêtes de Halloween avec Ron et Harry, les citrouilles géantes de Hagrid... Severus put voir Hermione s'assombrir de plus en plus et devinait quels souvenirs le bal devait lui évoquer.

Finalement, la fête prit fin et Hermione essaya de s'en aller le plus rapidement possible. Néanmoins Wilson voulait lui parler. Severus n'était pas très loin derrière eux, discutant un moment avec le professeur Sinistra, et juste quand celle-ci le laissait Severus entendit des éclats de voix devant lui. Ils se disputaient. Il ne put pas entendre leurs paroles, mais visiblement Hermione avait réussi à placer quelques mots bien sentis car l'instant d'après William Wilson s'en allait, l'air furibond. De nouveau, les lèvres de Severus s'étirèrent en un rictus satisfait et il regagna ses appartements, le coeur plus léger.

Hermione et Severus ne reparlèrent plus de leurs problèmes personnels et redevinrent respectueux et cordiaux l'un envers l'autre. Ainsi, chacun réussit à mieux se concentrer sur son travail, même s'il leur était toujours douloureux de prétendre être totalement indifférent l'un à l'autre.

_I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
But love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah _

_(Jeff Buckley – Hallelujah)_

_(#) : Personnage d'une nouvelle éponyme d'Edgar Allan Poe. Juste un clin d'oeil à un de mes auteurs préférés, pas le moindre sous-entendu ou sens caché concernant notre jeune professeur éconduit._


	15. Une seconde, une éternité

**Mandragora **: Dear Colonel Brandon D

Le pauvre homme, je crois qu'il a déjà assez de remords comme ça. Et pi comme ça il faudra bien qu'il se rattrape un peu un jour...

**Demoiselle Altanien** : Qu'est-ce que je vous réserve ? Aha... tu auras déjà une réponse intéressante dans ce chapitre... nihihi

**Violette **: Oui semé d'embuches il faut croire. Quant à Severus je pense qu'il saura comment l'aider le moment venu, de quelles manières etc. Il peut penser à différentes façons et différentes raisons de l'aider ;-) Mais tu me donnes une idée là, si j'écris une suite un jour. Merci hihi !

**CrazyMary** : L'orgueil est un défaut difficile à supporter, mais tellement difficile à dominer aussi.

Merci pour ton soutien :-)

**La rodeuse** : Ah bah ça... rha c'est dur de résister à vos questions lol, ma langue a bien envie de fourcher. Aller, réponse dans quelque temps.

**Azuline** : Contente que ça te plaise toujours ! Pour WW je pense qu'il serait suicidaire de revenir à la charge, mais on ne sait jamais... Quant à Pitchfork, peut-être qu'en lui faisant boire quelque potion mouhaha.

Oui Hermione n'a pas le don de Severus pour les sarcasmes, mais elle sait bien où le bas blesse.

**Koconut** : Ravie que ça te plaise. A bientôt.

**Le.temps.des.cerises** : Oui la pauvre, elle va se forger le caractère avec Severus. D'ailleurs c'est déjà un peu fait, vu qu'elle lui a tenu tête au début du stage pour qu'il la traite convenablement, à défaut de mieux. Menfin, on n'obtient rien dans la vie sans se battre un peu. Passe une bonne semaine ! :-)

**Tyto** : Eh bien, tu ... ¤_Motus et bouche cousue, pas de fourchage de langue_¤ Je disais donc que euh, eh bien euh merci pour ta review. Non non je ne dirai rien, même si j'en ai terriblement envie lol. Bonne lecture ! Je suis très heureuse que tu aimes !

**Hermy** : En fait j'upload un chapitre par semaine.

**Mitea** : J'espère oui :-D Bonne continuation dans ta lecture.

**Elfie** : Mes chapitres sont assez courts en effet, mais il se passera bientôt davantage ¤ _Chuuut_ ¤

Et sinon j'avais mis dans le deuxième chapitre : « Réponse aux Reviews (et je m'en fiche si ff. net l'interdit, il y a des règles trop ridicules pour être suivies) » Donc vala ta réponse :-D

**Angelhell** : Je suis contente que tu sois restée malgré ta déception du premier chapitre et que tu apprécies finalement. Peut-être ma fic était-elle lente à mettre en route.

Pour le titre je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre, on voit tellement de titres qui semblent se répéter sur ff .net. Je ne suis pas spécialement fan de Muse, mais une amie m'en parlait justement au moment où je cherchais un titre et je me suis dit que ces paroles illustraient bien ce qui arriverait à mes personnages. J'avoue que j'aurais préféré un titre français, mais j'ai finalement laissé celui-là.

J'espère que tu aimeras vraiment la suite, bonne lecture ! Et ne t'en fais pas pour les remarques négatives, je suis ouverte à toute critique.

**Ze1telotte : **Ahlala si tu voyais la tête que je lui ai imaginé. Bon ça va je l'ai plutôt gâté par la nature, beaucoup l'auraient trouvé beau je pense les fans de Brad Pitt existent bien, non? Pas taper merci. , mais que c'est bon d'avoir un personnage cruel comme Hermione lol. Et sinon Severus et Hermione seront non bah t'allais pas croire que j'allais te le dire non plus ?

**Un coucou spécial à Violette, Elfie et ****ze1telotte****lectrices de **_**Amy**_** et **_**Dis belle sorcière**_** de bibidibabidibou :-) **

**Chapitre XV : Une seconde, une éternité**

**D'où la tulipe rouge ressort vainqueur...**

Ainsi donc passa le mois d'octobre et la première quinzaine de novembre. Severus et Hermione semblaient avoir trouvé un équilibre et Hermione s'était faite à son nouveau rythme de travail. Elle ne se sentait plus aussi dépassée. Pitchfork était toujours aussi pernicieux, mais ce que Severus lui avait dit l'aidait à tenir et à ne pas s'en soucier outre mesure. Néanmoins, il arriva de nouveau un événement qui vint quelque peu perturber cet équilibre durement acquis.

Hermione était en Travaux Pratiques de Potions à l'université et se concentrait sur une potion délicate à préparer : la potion du coupable. Cette potion avait pour effet de faire avouer de lui-même à celui qui la buvait ce qui torturait sa conscience, aussi bien une bêtise insignifiante que le plus horrible des crimes. Les vapeurs qui s'échappaient des chaudrons commençaient déjà à faire travailler les consciences des étudiants et l'atmosphère était tendue. Certains avaient les larmes aux yeux, d'autres gardaient la tête basse, visiblement presque tous avaient quelque chose à se reprocher. Hermione, elle, avait du mal à respirer et à rester concentrée. Certains semblaient même remarquer son malaise; en effet très peu ignoraient qu'Hermione avait fait l'objet d'une enquête du ministère après la guerre et qu'elle pouvait bien avoir un ou plusieurs morts sur la conscience. Ce genre d'informations circulaient toujours rapidement. Hermione ne prêta pas attention à eux et réussit à progresser dans sa préparation. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle ajouta l'ingrédient final elle sursauta violemment et recula, heurtant la table de derrière. Elle prit ses jambes à son cou et disparut hors de la salle. Elle transplana à Pré-au-Lard et courut jusqu'à Poudlard. Elle monta les escaliers à la volée, manquant plusieurs marches, bouscula plusieurs personnes sur son passage, et pénétra dans ses appartements. Son coeur battait si fort qu'elle crut qu'il allait déchirer sa poitrine. Chaque inspiration était douloureuse, son corps tremblait, elle aurait voulu crier mais elle semblait avoir laissé sa voix dans le laboratoire. Elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et au même moment Severus entrait en courant dans ses appartements. Il se laissa tomber à ses pieds et prit ses mains dans les siennes, l'inquiétude se lisait sur chaque trait de son visage.

- « Qu'est-il arrivé ? » Elle ne répondit pas, elle continuait de trembler. « Miss Granger, que s'est-il passé ? C'est Pitchfork ? Miss Granger ? Hermione ? » Entendre Severus l'appeler par son prénom sembla la faire revenir à elle.

- « Severus... vous êtes là... »

- « Vous m'avez bousculé dans le couloir, vous aviez l'air tellement paniquée. Un Moldu aurait dit que vous aviez vu un fantôme. »

- « Pire... »

- « Dites-moi, Hermione. »

- « J'étais en TP, on préparait la potion du coupable. Je savais que les vapeurs pouvaient agir sur le préparateur, mais pas comme ça. » Il la pressa de continuer. « Quand j'ai ajouté le dernier ingrédient, une volute de fumée est apparue, et quand elle s'est dissipée, j'ai vu sa tête... comme sortir du chaudron... puis son bras, et il pointait un doigt accusateur vers moi. Il apparaissait devant moi, c'était comme s'il était là... Viktor... je m'en veux tellement ! » Elle fondit en larmes et Severus l'amena contre lui, la serrant dans ses bras. Elle se calma après quelques minutes, Severus lui murmura des paroles qui apaisèrent le feu coupable qui la dévorait de l'intérieur. Finalement il se leva et lui dit :

- « Pardonnez-moi, je dois aller en cours... et je vous en prie, pas un mot de ce que je viens de faire. Nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis ce matin, d'accord ? » Elle acquiesça et Severus sortit sans rien ajouter.

Le lendemain soir, Hermione vint rendre son rapport comme à l'accoutumée. Severus vit tout de suite qu'elle était nerveuse, mais n'osa pas la questionner. Il lui promit de corriger rapidement son compte-rendu et elle s'en alla.

Le matin suivant, Severus n'avait pas cours et il décida donc de travailler avec Hermione sur une potion qu'il voyait bon d'améliorer. Elle lui fit part d'une ou deux idées, mais il lui expliqua aussitôt en quoi elles n'étaient pas réalisables. Il l'encouragea néanmoins à essayer de trouver autre chose. Elle eut une autre idée, qu'il critiqua également, mais cette fois elle insista, tant et tant que Severus finit par répondre d'un ton sec :

- « D'autres ont eu cette idée avant vous Miss Granger, et si je vous dis qu'elle n'est pas bonne, c'est que j'en ai eu la preuve. Ne pensez pas que votre brillante idée est visionnaire, d'autres... »

- « Visionnaire ? » Sa voix était étrangement aiguë. « Ah non pas _vous_ professeur Snape ! »

- « Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive encore ? »

- « Oh c'est Pitchfork. J'ai dû lui expliquer la raison pour laquelle j'avais quitté son cours précipitamment, j'ai eu la mauvaise idée d'utiliser le mot 'vision', et depuis il ne cesse de me lancer des piques sur le fait que je sois visionnaire ou que j'espère me servir de mon troisième oeil pour inventer de nouvelles potions et devenir Maîtresse. Pour quelqu'un qui tient la divination en aussi basse estime que moi ça en devient insultant à force. »

Severus n'osa pas lui dire qu'elle prenait ces piques sûrement trop à coeur et ils reprirent le travail sans rien ajouter. Finalement Hermione trouva l'idée que Severus avait attendue et ils réalisèrent la potion sans autre difficulté.

Par la suite, Hermione sembla de nouveau se faire aux remarques de Pitchfork et bientôt elle fut moins tendue. Néanmoins, elle vint voir Severus à son bureau un soir et lui dit :

- « Pardonnez-moi, mais j'aurais besoin de vous parler... Severus. »

Il releva la tête et la foudroya du regard, il avait compris qu'elle voulait lui parler de quelque chose d'ordre privé et ce n'était pas le moment.

- « Je n'ai pas de temps à vous accorder _Miss Granger._ »

- « Je vous en prie, j'ai besoin de... vous êtes le seul qui... »

- « Vous me faites perdre mon temps Miss Granger, sortez à présent. »

- « Sev... »

- « Je vous l'ai dit : je déteste devoir me répéter. Disparaissez de ma vue ! »

Hermione n'insista pas davantage et sortit. Severus, lui, regretta aussitôt d'avoir employé ce ton avec elle. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il attendait une visite officielle importante d'un instant à l'autre et que ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir une Hermione en larmes devant lui, une Hermione qu'il n'aurait pu se retenir de serrer dans ses bras ? Il décida de lui envoyer un mot pour s'excuser, mais se ravisa : si quelqu'un d'autre tombait dessus s'en était fini de lui.

La personne qu'il attendait arriva l'instant d'après et Severus ne put aller voir Hermione pour lui parler. Néanmoins, dès que l'inspecteur fut parti, Severus sortit de son bureau et alla frapper à la porte des appartements d'Hermione. Elle ne répondit pas et tout était silencieux. Elle était peut-être chez elle ou sortie quelque part. Il décida d'aller se changer les idées en marchant dans la nuit jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Une fois arrivé au village il eut envie de prendre un verre et entra à la Tête de Sanglier, les Trois Balais étant fermé exceptionnellement pour la soirée. Le pub miteux était quasiment désert, à l'exception d'une sorcière encapuchonnée de noir assise dans un coin et de deux vieux sorciers accoudés au comptoir. Severus s'installa et passa commande. L'instant d'après la sorcière fit un signe de la main au barman qui vint lui verser un nouveau verre de whisky pur feu. Cette main... il la connaissait si bien... cette main qui s'était posée sur son torse lorsqu'ils s'étaient heurtés, cette main qu'il avait tenue... Severus se leva et se dirigea vers la table de la sorcière.

- « Hermione... » l'appela-t-il doucement. Elle releva la tête et il vit ses beaux yeux noisette... si beaux, mais si tristes. « Vous permettez ? » Elle acquiesça et il s'assit en face d'elle. « Pardonnez-moi, pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas dû vous parler ainsi, j'aurais dû vous le dire, mais j'attendais la visite d'un inspecteur du ministère et je ne pouvais pas courir le risque qu'il nous trouve ensemble. » Elle hocha du chef et il comprit qu'elle ne voulait plus en parler, que c'était réglé. Il lui demanda néanmoins : « De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? »

- « Ne vous embêtez donc pas avec ça, j'en ai déjà parlé à une pierre tombale et à un verre de whisky. »

- « Hermione. » pria-t-il. « Je vous en prie, quelles que soient les erreurs que j'ai commises ne vous fermez pas. » La suppliait-il ? Severus Snape suppliait-il ? Hermione répondit finalement :

- « C'est l'anniversaire de leur mort. Mes parents. Ca fait déjà quatre ans et parfois ça m'affecte comme au premier jour. Je voudrais pouvoir guérir, mais on m'a dit que seul le temps pouvait s'en charger. Alors j'attends... »

Severus ne dit rien, mais prit doucement sa main dans la sienne. Le pub était désormais silencieux, le barman était dans une salle annexe et les deux sorciers dormaient sur le comptoir.

- « Vous savez, j'ai l'impression de vous avoir perdu... »

- « Hermione non, c'est faux, je suis toujours là, mais vous devez bien comprendre que je me dois d'agir comme un simple professeur. »

- « Mais quel genre de professeur êtes-vous pour toujours traiter vos élèves de la sorte ? » Elle avait sensiblement haussé le ton. « Vous vous prenez pour Pitchfork peut-être ? Je demande juste un peu de respect... »

- « Hermione, ne refaites pas l'enfant ! Vous savez que je dois jouer le jeu, que je dois être avec vous comme avec les autres, de la façon dont les autres me voient ! C'était déjà dans ma nature, puis c'était devenu une condition _sinequa non_ de mon travail d'espion. Et même maintenant que la guerre est finie je ne vais pas changer de conduite. Je suis ainsi et c'est un automatisme, un réflexe. Je ne changerai pas. Je traiterai toujours mes élèves comme je vous ai traitée vous et vos amis pendant sept ans. Si vous saviez comme il m'arrive de détester ce travail. Votre stage apporte un peu de sens à mon travail, mais si vous saviez comme les cours me paraissent inutiles. Pas même un tiers de mes élèves s'intéressent aux potions, ils ne sont pas nombreux à comprendre. Et en ce qui vous concerne vous savez bien que je ne peux vous traiter différemment de peur que l'on s'interroge sur la nature de nos relations... »

- « La nature de nos relations ? » Hermione retira sa main, posa brutalement de la monnaie près de son verre et se leva pour sortir du pub. Severus la suivit aussitôt, elle se retourna vers lui et reprit rageusement : « Mais _quelles_ relations ? Nous sommes voisins, nous nous invitons à prendre le thé, à se promener, mais je me demande à chaque fois si vous allez finir par me _cracher_ quelque _sarcasme_ à la figure ! Quel genre de relations cela peut bien être ? Je comprends que ce froid et ce cynisme fassent partie de votre nature, et je ne vous demande pas de changer, non, je vous demande simplement d'être juste envers les autres et envers vous-même ! Ne vous rendez-vous donc pas compte à quel point vous pouvez blesser les gens ? Que je souffre depuis des mois ? Savez-vous au moins ce que ça signifie d'aimer quelqu'un ? »

Severus en avait trop entendu. Il la saisit par les bras et la plaqua durement contre le mur du pub. Hermione retint un cri de stupeur et fixa l'homme transfiguré qui la tenait d'une poigne de fer, il tremblait de colère, son regard était dément. Son nez n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage et elle sentait une mèche de ses cheveux la chatouiller. Une rage indescriptible bouillonnait dans ses yeux d'opium. Elle semblait avoir touché un point sensible.

- « De quel droit dites-vous des choses pareilles ? » grinça-t-il. Il ne hurlait pas, mais c'était peut-être encore pire. « Vous me demandez d'être juste, mais entendez-vous les ignominies que vous osez proférer ? C'est vous qui êtes injuste et égoïste ! Vous ne vous êtes pas demandée une seule fois ce que _moi_ j'ai enduré lorsque Pitchfork m'a contacté pour que je vous prenne en stage, lorsque j'ai dû me faire à l'idée d'être de nouveau exécrable envers vous comme je le suis envers toutes ces personnes et ces élèves que j'insupporte. Ne voyez-vous donc pas que moi aussi je souffre de vous savoir si proche et si inaccessible, de ne pas pouvoir vous serrer dans mes bras pour vous consoler, ou de vous féliciter ouvertement lorsque vous m'avez impressionné par une préparation délicate parfaitement réalisée ? Et comment, _comment_, osez-vous insinuer que je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour ? J'ai aimé, j'ai aimé et j'ai été aimé si fort que quand elle a quitté cette Terre j'ai cru que je ne pourrais plus jamais aimer une autre femme. Vous savez ce qu'est le deuil, le désespoir, la solitude, la perte d'êtres chers, alors comment _vous_, vous pouvez dire des choses pareilles ? Vous vous conduisez comme une enfant, et c'est plutôt moi qui devrait vous demander si vous savez vraiment ce que c'est d'aimer quelqu'un au point de pouvoir tout lui sacrifier. Vous êtes jeune et belle, alors peut-être avez-vous eu quelques histoires, mais avez-vous déjà vécu un véritable amour ? »

- « Lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal. » Severus la relâcha, soudain conscient de la force dont il avait usée contre elle et conscient qu'il l'avait plaquée contre le mur, qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle rétorqua aussitôt : « Et figurez-vous que _oui_ je sais ce qu'est l'amour et n'oubliez pas non plus que j'ai bien failli donner ma vie plusieurs fois pour sauver quelqu'un que je voulais protéger... et n'oubliez pas non plus que vous êtes l'un d'eux. »

Ils se regardèrent, tous deux calmés et soulagés d'avoir enfin pu évacuer la tension qui s'était accumulée au cours des derniers mois. Severus n'avait jamais vu les yeux de Hermione d'aussi près, ils n'étaient pas simplement noisette, ils semblaient composés d'une multitude d'éclats d'or et de cannelle. Et ses cils. Comme ils semblaient longs et doux... Hermione aussi regardait les yeux de Severus comme si elle les voyait pour la première fois : si noirs, si sombres, si profonds et à la fois si lumineux... Elle craignait qu'il la juge trop jeune, trop sotte, mais elle ne put retenir ces mots :

- « Severus, je vous aime. »

Severus quant à lui avait craint qu'elle ne le trouve trop vieux, trop froid... il s'était trompé, elle l'aimait tel qu'il était, justement comme il était. Il se pencha vers elle et alors qu'elle abaissait ses paupières dans l'expectative, il embrassa doucement ses lèvres. Ils n'auraient pas pu dire combien de temps ils passèrent ainsi, une seconde ? une éternité ? Leurs bouches se liaient, se déliaient, se liaient à nouveau. Severus plaqua doucement Hermione contre le mur et approfondit leur baiser. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, l'invitant à se rapprocher encore davantage d'elle. Elle pouvait le sentir tout contre elle, sentir son coeur battre contre sa propre poitrine... Ils ralentirent leur baiser et Severus caressa doucement sa joue laiteuse. Soudain il se sépara d'elle :

- « Merlin, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? »

Severus s'éloigna d'un pas vif vers Poudlard, alors que Hermione restait immobile, accolée au mur du pub, repassant cet instant dans son esprit pour le graver à jamais dans sa mémoire. Elle sourit. Elle savait que ça ne devrait plus se reproduire avant qu'elle ait fini son stage, mais pour le moment elle était heureuse. Elle ne pensait qu'au bonheur qu'avait fait naître cet échange en son coeur.

_At the edge of the world  
The sun pouring down  
We must be heading home  
I completely agree  
I've just been waiting for the right words to come along _

_(Utopia – Everybody Else is Wrong)_

**... symbole de la déclaration d'amour.**


	16. Double jeu

**Demoiselle Altanien** : 'La vérité libère' :-) Après oui il leur sera sûrement difficile d'être patients. Mais on savoure d'autant plus qu'on a dû attendre avant d'avoir quelque chose.

**La rodeuse** : Quel soulagement ! N'est-ce pas ? Bonne lecture. Merci pour tes reviews.

**Gaia666** : Oooh merci ! C'est trop gentil :-) Je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise tant. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture alors et merci d'avoir posté une tite review. Ca fait toujours très plaisir !

**Violette** : Ah Violette ! Tes reviews me feront toujours rire. Tu m'en donnes des idées ! Les séparer encore quelques années... Nan j'arrête, ne t'inquiète ça ne sera pas aussi long, enfin pas tout à fait. Découverts par Pitchfork ? Une autre grande idée ! :-D Aller, bonne lecture, bisous !

**CrazyMarie** : Il était temps, non ? Bonne lecture et merci de ta fidélité (on se croirait au JT) :-D

**Zaika** : Lol c'était un wow bien expressif. Merci !

**Le.temps.des.cerises** : Eh oui et voici le chapitre 16/18 qui arrive... Profite bien de la fin !

**Mandragora** : Un grand grand merci ! Je dois avouer que j'aime bien ce chapitre... moi qui généralement déteste ce que je fais lol. Je te laisse découvrir la réaction de ce cher Severus... ¤_Agite bien le cocktail détonant amour, obligations, raison et sentiments et le sert bien pétillant_¤

**ze1telotte** : 1,2,4,5 oui parfaitement lol. Mais nan tes reviews ne m'embêtent pas ! Quelle idée ! Au contraire. Merci !

Pour bidibou... (je me souviens jamais de son pseudo lol) non ce n'est pas moi sous une autre identité, je n'ai malheureusement pas son humour.

7 jours une éternité ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler... à découvrir donc.

**Tyto27** : Eh bien comme Violette l'a suggéré, Pitchfork les a peut-être vus. Nan aller je dis rien, je te laisse voir si c'est bien trop beau ou pas lol.

**Elfie** : Eh bien j'ai vu que tu lisais cette fic grâce aux réponses aux reviews /s/2641407/2/ Et comme je la lis également et que je l'aime beaucoup, vala.

Chuis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bonne semaine !

**Mitea** : Je ferai peut-être une suite, mais pour le moment j'ai une autre histoire en cours. Je ne suis pas sûre de la publier mais je veux vraiment l'écrire jusqu'au bout, ça me fera toujours de l'entraînement. Comme le dit JKR il faut écrire, même si on jette après l'important est d'écrire, écrire, écrire, jusqu'au jour où on ne jettera plus.

**Hermy** : C'est vrai que je pourrais uploader plus souvent, mais comme là on en est presque à la fin j'avoue préférer prendre mon temps... M'en veux pas hein ;-)

**Chapitre XVI : Double jeu**

**Où la vigne et le lilas blanc se tiennent compagnie ,**

**symboles d'ivresse et d'innocence.**

Vers sept heures et demi du matin, Hermione se dirigeait depuis la Grande Salle vers les cachots, elle serait un peu en avance, mais cela importait peu. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas lui parler des événements de la veille, mais elle voulait néanmoins essayer. Elle frappa et fut invitée à entrer par sa voix grave. Il n'était pas seul. En face de lui était assis un petit homme chauve vêtu d'une cape vert émeraude.

- « Ah Miss Granger, approchez. » Severus se leva et le petit homme en fit de même. On ne pouvait lire aucune expression particulière sur le visage de Severus – Hermione était toujours impressionnée du détachement qui pouvait s'opérer sur sa physionomie. Son ton n'était pas froid, mais relativement distant, juste assez pour ne pas éveiller des soupçons. « Miss Granger, voici Mr Otis (1), inspecteur du ministère. » Ils se saluèrent. « Mr Otis est ici pour inspecter les professeurs de Poudlard tour à tour. Lorsqu'il aura terminé d'inspecter mon cours il viendra vous poser quelques questions. » Hermione acquiesça et Severus lui donna ses instructions pour la préparation qu'elle aurait à faire. Elle lui répondit par un 'Entendu professeur' respectueux et sortit du bureau. Ils étaient comme parvenus à un accord, ils ne reparleraient pas de ce qui s'était passé la veille et feraient semblant d'être indifférents l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce que le stage prenne fin. Ce serait dur, mais déjà moins douloureux que de se poser toutes ces questions qui les avaient torturés depuis la rentrée.

L'inspection se passa bien, autant pour Severus que pour Hermione qui réussit à parler de Severus comme elle aurait parlé de tout autre professeur. Puis Hermione alla en cours et resta travailler longuement à la bibliothèque universitaire. Lorsqu'elle revint à Poudlard il faisait déjà très tard, mais se doutait que Severus ne devait pas dormir. Elle frappa à la porte de son bureau, mais visiblement il n'y était pas. Il devait être dans ses appartements et Hermione ignorait où ils se trouvaient. Tant pis, elle lui remettrait son rapport à la première heure le lendemain matin. C'est donc ce qu'elle fit et il ne tint pas compte du retard. Il y a encore quelques jours il aurait trouvé une réplique cinglante, mais visiblement même Severus Snape avait ses faiblesses.

Une semaine passa ainsi, sans qu'ils ne changent leur comportement outre mesure tout en essayant plus ou moins de s'éviter pour ne pas être tentés d'agir autrement à un moment donné. Il était déjà huit heures et quart et Hermione n'était toujours pas là. Severus commença à s'impatienter. Qu'elle n'aille pas croire que parce qu'il était plus correct envers elle, elle pouvait se permettre d'arriver en retard. Il attendit encore un peu puis se leva.

- « Diantre ! Où est cette femme ? » Heureusement qu'ils étaient un mercredi, jour où il n'avait aucun cours le matin.

Il monta aux appartements d'Hermione et frappa. Elle ne répondit pas. Il essaya tout de même de tourner la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit. Il entra. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, tous les rideaux étaient fermés. Aurait-elle eu une panne de réveil ? Il avança dans le salon; elle n'y était pas. Il ouvrit délicatement la porte de la chambre. Elle était allongée dans son lit, immobile. La bougie sur la table de nuit avait entièrement fondu, à côté était posée une enveloppe moldue. Severus avait l'impression qu'Hermione ne dormait pas, sa respiration n'était pas profonde ni très régulière. Il referma la porte derrière lui par précaution et l'appela doucement. Elle ne répondit pas. Il fit le tour et s'agenouilla près de la tête du lit.

- « Hermione ? »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit, mais son sourire était triste.

- « Il est presque déjà huit heures et demi... » Elle ne réagit pas. « Hermione, que se passe-t-il ? » Elle renifla, comme si elle venait de pleurer longuement. Severus se releva et alla ouvrir le rideau à moitié. Il retourna auprès d'elle, ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, des traces de larmes avaient séché sur ses joues. Elle ne pleurait pour ainsi dire jamais, que lui était-il arrivé ? Il reporta alors de nouveau son attention sur l'enveloppe moldue. Il interrogea la jeune femme du regard. Elle se redressa dans son lit et prit l'enveloppe. Elle commença d'une voix à peine audible

- « J'ai reçu cette lettre cette nuit. Elle est de Mel... »

- « Mel ? Vous l'aviez appelée dans votre sommeil quand je vous soignais. »

- « C'est bien possible... Melany est ma tante, la très jeune soeur de mon père, son unique soeur. Ils ont toujours été très liés. Elle n'a que trente ans, alors nous étions assez proches, même si je n'ai jamais vraiment su comment elle avait pris le fait que je sois sorcière. Lorsque mes parents ont été tués, elle m'a tenue responsable de leur mort et elle est partie en souhaitant ne jamais me revoir. Je lui ai écrit depuis, souvent, pour prendre de ses nouvelles... elle n'avait jamais répondu. Mais là elle m'a écrit. Elle m'a écrit pour me dire qu'elle ne répondrait jamais à mes questions, qu'elle ne comptait pas me dire ce qu'elle faisait de sa vie, avec qui, comment... elle m'a juste écrit pour me dire qu'après quatre années elle attendait toujours mes excuses. Mais je lui ai déjà dit à quel point je m'en voulais, mais que je ne pouvais que m'excuser de ne pas avoir été là. Ca ne lui a pas suffit. Elle veut entendre que c'est entièrement de ma faute, comme si j'avais été celle qui les avait tués. Je ne peux pas m'excuser de quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait ! »

- « Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez de quoi que ce soit. Cessez donc de lui écrire pour avoir des nouvelles qu'elle ne donnera jamais ! Si elle vous traite de la sorte c'est qu'elle ne mérite pas que vous vous donniez toute cette peine. Je sais que vous ne l'oublierez pas, mais cessez de vous raccrocher à elle, d'espérer arranger les choses. Tournez cette page. »

Hermione ne répondit pas et Severus vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit. Elle se blottit contre lui, à la manière d'une enfant qui désirait ardemment être consolée, être pardonnée d'une bêtise et aimée. Elle se recroquevilla dans ses bras et petit à petit Severus la sentit s'apaiser. L'avoir ainsi dans ses bras de nouveau... sentir sa peau contre la sienne, ses cheveux sous son menton, son parfum de muscade et de miel... Tous deux profitèrent de cette étreinte, bien qu'elle fût trop brève. Bientôt ils se séparaient et Severus lui demanda de se préparer. Il l'attendrait dans son bureau.

Severus sortit des appartements d'Hermione et essaya de rendre son visage inexpressif, de calmer sa respiration et d'empêcher ses mains de trembler... Et c'est donc un Severus de nouveau distant qui accueillit une Hermione apparemment indifférente dans son bureau vingt minutes plus tard.

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent sans anicroche et Severus et Hermione se noyaient dans le travail pour ne pas trop penser l'un à l'autre. Tard un soir, il vint frapper à sa porte. Hermione ouvrit et haussa les sourcils d'un air surpris en le voyant.

- « Miss Granger, je voudrais que vous m'aidiez à cueillir des plantes cette nuit dans la Forêt. »

- « Bien professeur, j'arrive tout de suite. » Hermione revêtit sa cape, y glissa sa baguette, puis ouvrit un placard et y prit un canif. Son père le lui avait offert quand il avait vu qu'elle avait besoin d'un petit couteau pour les cours de potions. Elle caressa le manche en bois et mit le canif dans la poche de sa cape. Elle entendit alors Severus pousser une légère exclamation de surprise. L'instant d'après il était à côté d'elle et observait le contenu du placard.

- « Que sont toutes ces fioles ? »

- « Des potions que je me suis amusée à élaborer ou à dériver... »

Il la regarda d'un air admiratif, puis reporta son attention sur les fioles.

- « Potion hydrique ? »

- « Certains malades souffrent d'une déshydratation intense et leur donner régulièrement à boire ne suffit pas toujours. Cette potion permet de régénérer le stock d'eau d'un corps humain dans sa totalité. Il suffit juste de doser selon le poids, la taille et l'âge. »

- « Impressionnant... Et ce baume là ? »

- « Pommade contre l'eczéma. J'avais tout essayé, je n'arrivais pas à m'en débarrasser. Puis j'ai inventé ce baume aroma et depuis plus rien. »

Severus sembla vouloir la questionner sur ses différentes inventions, mais dit :

- « J'aimerais que vous me parliez de tout cela un jour Miss Granger, cela m'intéresse au plus haut point. Néanmoins, nous ferions mieux d'y aller, il se fait tard. »

Ils sortirent donc des appartements et du château, et se dirigèrent vers la Forêt Interdite. Hermione se rapprocha automatiquement de Severus et il sut que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était effrayée, elle ne l'était pas le moins du monde, mais parce qu'ici elle se sentait à l'abri des regards. Il lui dit :

- « Certains professeurs aiment se promener la nuit dans la Forêt, nous resterons donc professeur et stagiaire. De plus, ce travail s'inscrit dans le cadre de votre stage. » Il put l'entendre soupirer, mais elle ne protesta en rien. Il lui expliqua quelles plantes ils cherchaient et chacun s'attela à sa tâche. « Essayez de prendre le plant avec les racines dans la mesure du possible, je les planterai dans ma serre. » Il possédait en effet une serre privée où il élevait des plantes rares ou chères pour ne pas avoir à les acheter. « Et si vous trouvez de la bonnefeuille appelez-moi. »

- « De la bonnefeuille ? Il y en a ici ? »

- « Elle est dure à trouver, mais oui il y en a. »

Lorsqu'ils trouvèrent tout ce dont Severus avait besoin, ils rebroussèrent chemin et retournèrent au château. Hermione suivit Severus dans les cachots, pensant qu'ils déposeraient leurs trouvailles dans son bureau. Néanmoins, ils dépassèrent son bureau et s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans les cachots faiblement éclairés. Elle ne demanda pas où ils allaient et le suivit en silence, marchant de ses longues et élégantes foulées à ses côtés. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le portrait d'une sorcière aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts émeraude. Celle-ci haussa un sourcil parfaitement ciselé et Severus prononça le mot de passe : « Semper eadem. » (2) Il n'avait même pas baissé la voix, visiblement le fait qu'Hermione connaissât le mot de passe ne le dérangeait pas.

- « Baudelaire. » murmura-t-elle et il lui sourit brièvement. Le tableau pivota et ils entrèrent dans une antichambre, puis dans un salon fort spacieux, aux murs clairs et aux rideaux bordeaux qui pendaient de chaque côté de fenêtres magiques. On voyait de la neige tomber par les carreaux et Hermione se douta que Severus pouvait choisir quel temps il voulait voir à travers les fenêtres. Visiblement il devait s'agir de ses appartements. Elle s'était attendue à le voir vivre dans des appartements froids, décorés de vert et de noir. Ils étaient en fait chaleureux et confortables et seuls les fauteuils étaient couverts d'un riche tissu vert foncé. Le reste était écru et bordeaux, comme dans sa maison du bord de mer. Ils passèrent près d'une autre pièce et Hermione vit par la porte ouverte qu'il s'agissait d'une bibliothèque aux étagères regorgeant de grimoires anciens. Son regard brilla et elle aurait voulu y entrer, mais suivit Severus qui continuait son chemin. Ils passèrent près de sa chambre où de nouveau tout était écru et bordeaux, sauf le lit à baldaquin vert foncé. Finalement ils arrivèrent dans la dernière pièce à laquelle menait le couloir. La différence de température fut saisissante. Hermione se sentit frissonner et une légère brume s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres lorsqu'elle expira. Il n'y avait plus de parquet, mais un sol de pierre. Dans le fond de la pièce se trouvait un vivarium où divers serpents rampaient au milieu de pierres et de végétaux. Contre les murs de la pièce étaient alignées maintes étagères où étaient entreposés des jarres, des fioles et des bocaux de diverses sortes. Le restant de la pièce était occupé par deux serres : une où un froid encore plus glacial semblait régner et l'autre qui semblait renfermer une atmosphère tropicale.

- « J'élève mes plantes rares ici : plantes vivaces et d'hiver, et plantes tropicales. »

- « Pourquoi fait-il si froid ? »

- « Pour mieux conserver les ingrédients dans les étagères, ils sont assez sensibles à la chaleur, et pour les serpents. Ceux-là ont besoin de ressentir les saisons, donc j'ai instauré un atmosphère hivernale pour quelques mois. Vous pouvez poser les fleurs sur cette table là. » Hermione remarqua alors une table dans un coin de la pièce et alla poser tous les plants qu'elle avait arrachés dessus.

Ils sortirent aussitôt de la pièce et pénétrèrent à nouveau dans la douceur de l'appartement.

- « Si vous n'arrivez pas à vous lever pour huit heures nous ferons quelque chose de plus rapide demain matin. »

Hermione regarda sa montre, il était près de trois heures du matin. Elle n'avait vraiment pas vu le temps passer. Severus la raccompagna à la porte sans rien ajouter. Elle voulut lui dire quelque chose, mais il la coupa en lui souhaitant bonne nuit et elle s'en alla sans mot dire.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se rendit au bureau de Severus vers neuf heures. Severus se leva pour la saluer poliment et lui donna le programme de la matinée. Alors qu'Hermione se préparait à s'en aller, Severus la retint :

- « Lorsque j'ai vu avec quel intérêt vous considériez ma bibliothèque cette nuit, je me suis dit qu'en lire quelques ouvrages devrait vous plaire. » Il lui tendit un lourd grimoire relié de cuir bordeaux et Hermione l'accepta avec un sourire de gratitude et d'extase. Ils échangèrent un regard complice et Hermione alla préparer sa potion dans son cachot attitré alors que Severus reprenait la correction de copies en attendant son premier cours à 10h.

Hermione, qui souffrait toujours d'insomnie, dévora le grimoire en quelques nuits à peine et prit une quantité impressionnante de notes. La nuit où elle acheva sa lecture, elle hésita longuement et finalement décida de ne pas écouter sa raison...Elle savait que Severus était très matinal. Aussi, alors que le château était encore endormi, Hermione se glissa hors de ses appartements et descendit en silence dans les cachots. Elle dépassa le bureau de Severus, tourna à droite, suivit un long corridor plongé dans la pénombre, prit à gauche puis descendit quelques marches et suivit un autre interminable couloir. Son coeur battait si fort qu'elle craignait qu'on ne l'entende. Elle arriva enfin devant le portrait de la jeune femme aux yeux verts et à la chevelure d'ébène. Celle-ci considéra Hermione un instant et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire malicieux. La femme n'était pas vraiment belle, du moins ses joues étaient creuses et ses traits prononcés, mais elle avait quelque chose... un charme que plus d'un mannequin lui aurait envié.

- « Je me demandais quand vous vous décideriez à venir... »

- « Pardon ? »

- « Ce cher Severus n'a pas prononcé le mot de passe à voix haute devant vous par hasard. D'habitude il me le souffle du bout des lèvres. »

- « Oh. » Hermione garda le silence un instant puis donna le mot de passe. Le portrait pivota et Hermione entra dans l'antichambre des appartements de Severus. Elle frappa à la porte pour le prévenir de son arrivée. Elle l'entendit qui l'invitait à entrer et elle pénétra dans le salon. La pièce était plongée dans une étrange obscurité : les rideaux étaient ouverts et la pièce n'était éclairée que par une faible et grise lumière qui perçait au travers de la pluie qui tombait drue derrière les fenêtres magiques.

- « Je viens dans un instant ! » l'entendit-elle lui crier. Elle reporta alors son attention dans la direction d'où sa voix lui était parvenue. Il était dans la salle de bain. La porte était seulement entre-ouverte et il croyait apparemment qu'il ne pouvait être vu. Il se trompait. Hermione rougit malgré elle. Elle avait déjà connu des hommes, mais en le voyant elle eût l'impression de poser ses yeux sur un homme torse nu pour la première fois. Elle avait toujours cru qu'il était maigre, mais visiblement cet effet venait avant tout de ses habits sombres et de son ossature aristocratique, car même s'il était très fin, il n'en était pas moins musclé et plutôt bien bâti, bien qu'il le soit de façon sèche. Et elle avait toujours cru que les hommes perdaient en muscles très vite après la quarantaine. Ou bien elle s'était trompée, ou bien il était une exception saisissante. Elle se sentit hypnotisée et son regard suivit son moindre mouvement. Ses bras étaient minces mais forts et elle se mit à rêver qu'elle y était blottie. Sur son avant-bras gauche s'étalait la Marque des Ténèbres, large et noire. Elle n'était plus animée comme du vivant de Voldemort, mais elle était bel et bien là, elle n'avait pas disparu. Les marques que nous laissent nos actions passées ne s'effacent jamais, pensa-t-elle. A cet instant, il passa une chemise et Hermione sortit de sa transe contemplative. Elle alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil d'où elle ne pourrait le voir. Elle avait commencé à s'imaginer comment ce serait de partager une nuit de tendre amour et de passion fiévreuse avec lui, et alors qu'elle y pensait elle avait l'impression de s'interroger sur une première fois, sur sa première fois, comme si elle se sentait redevenir innocente et pure à la seule pensée de ses bras lovés autour d'elle et de son corps fondu dans le sien. Elle essaya de vaincre rapidement la rougeur de ses joues, et l'instant d'après Severus sortait de la salle de bain. Elle se leva et lui tendit timidement le grimoire qu'elle était venue lui rendre. Elle se sentait soudain très impressionnée de se trouver devant lui, il lui semblait plus grand et plus imposant qu'auparavant.

- « Je sais que j'aurais pu vous le rendre tout à l'heure dans votre bureau, mais... enfin je... » Elle ne savait que dire et alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour formuler une piètre excuse, Severus s'approcha d'elle et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres rosées. Elle retint sa respiration. Allait-il... pourraient-ils... ferait-il fi de toute prudence ? Severus se pencha alors vers elle et l'instant d'après ils partageaient à nouveau un baiser à la fois tendre et passionné. Hermione se pressa contre lui, posant ses mains sur son torse dont elle devinait les muscles au travers du fin tissu de sa chemise, et il entoura sa taille de ses bras. Ils se perdirent dans leur étreinte et bientôt toute leur raison les abandonna. Hermione passa ses mains sous sa chemise pour caresser son dos tandis qu'il caressait ses formes féminines. Il détacha la pince qui maintenait ses cheveux bouclés et ceux-ci retombèrent sur ses épaules. Il commença à embrasser son cou et ses épaules et Hermione fut parcourue de délicieux frissons. L'ange de l'amour les enveloppa de ses ailes d'ivoire. (3) Mais soudain ils furent interrompus par des coups frappés à la porte. Severus eut l'air glacé d'effroi. Il fixa Hermione un instant : ses lèvres étaient rouges, tout comme ses joues, sa respiration était haletante, elle était décoiffée, son regard brillait et il manquait deux boutons à son chemiser. Tout les trahissait. Severus ramassa la pince, saisit Hermione par le bras et l'entraîna vers un placard où il l'enferma après lui avoir fait signe de rester silencieuse. Il se passa de l'eau glacée sur le visage, reboutonna sa chemise légèrement ouverte et alla ouvrir.

- « Professeur Moses, entrez je vous en prie. »

- « Bonjour Professeur Snape. Je ne dérange pas j'espère. »

- « Non du tout. » mentit-il. « Je finissais de prendre ma douche. »

- « Je ne vais pas m'imposer bien longtemps, je venais vous demander si vous accepteriez de me prêter un de vos livres de Magie Inca. »

- « Oh mais bien sûr professeur. »

Ils allèrent à la bibliothèque, mais Hermione les entendait toujours. Elle essayait de ne pas bouger au cas où le placard grincerait. Elle sentit alors quelque chose monter le long de sa jambe. Elle mordit sa lèvre presque jusqu'au sang pour réprimer l'envie qu'elle avait de crier, et se tint immobile et droite alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie : sortir en courant de ce placard. Elle bougea légèrement la jambe pour chasser l'insecte et le placard grinça bruyamment. Elle mordit sa lèvre encore plus fort et ferma les yeux. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de sa cachette.

- « Et comment va notre petit protégé ? » demanda le Professeur Moses.

- « Il s'est remis assez vite de ses blessures et même s'il est encore convalescent j'ai pu le mettre dans le vivarium avec les autres. Ils l'ont accepté très rapidement. »

- « Excellent. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle détestait quand Moses disait 'excellent'. Dumbledore le disait si souvent qu'à ses yeux personne maintenant n'avait le droit d'utiliser cette expression.

- « Bien, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps dans votre préparation à une nouvelle journée chargée. Nous nous verrons au petit déjeuner. »

- « Très bien, à plus tard Professeur. »

Hermione entendit la porte se refermer derrière le professeur Moses et n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Elle bondit hors du placard et s'agita frénétiquement dans tous les sens, le corps saisi de tremblements incontrôlables, mais elle sentait toujours la petite bête se promener sur sa jambe. Elle ne se soucia pas du manque de cérémonie de son geste et souleva le bas de sa robe jusqu'à sa cuisse. Elle chassa l'araignée d'un revers de main et à cet instant elle entendit Severus partir d'un bref éclat de rire. Elle l'entendait rire ainsi pour la première fois. Elle remit sa robe correctement, rougissant en pensant qu'il l'avait vue se ridiculiser, qu'il l'avait vue en bas... mais au lieu de se vexer elle rit avec lui. Lorsqu'ils furent calmés, Severus lui dit :

- « Je vous promets de nettoyer ce placard plus souvent à présent. »

- « Bien. Mais j'espère tout de même ne pas avoir à y retourner... »

Ils se regardèrent un instant. Ils avaient failli être surpris. Ils avaient leur leçon. Ils brûlaient tous deux d'être à nouveau dans les bras de l'autre, mais aucun n'esquissa le moindre pas vers l'autre. Hermione lui sourit tristement et dit :

- « Je ferais mieux d'y aller... »

Severus hocha la tête. Hermione se dirigea vers la porte. Alors qu'elle passait près de lui, elle déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue et l'instant d'après elle disparut derrière le portrait. Severus soupira. Son désir devenait ardent, presque douloureux. Après _son_ décès, il avait essayé de se consoler par de nombreuses aventures sans lendemain. Il était le genre d'hommes qui parvenait toujours à ses fins et il avait connu d'exquises créatures, mais jamais il n'avait ressenti l'extase et le frisson, la douceur et la force qu'il avait connues dans les bras de son aimée. Et à nouveau la puissance et la pureté d'un amour à partager le touchait de sa main de velours. A nouveau il sentait qu'il pourrait se perdre dans les bras d'une femme chérie et ardemment désirée, qu'il pourrait atteindre des cieux qui semblaient pourtant inaccessibles. Il l'aimait et il voulait lui donner tout l'amour que son coeur pouvait donner, il voulait la combler et l'emmener avec lui vers un éden de sens et de sentiments.

_I lost all faith in my god, in his religion too  
I told the angels they could sing their songs to someone new  
I lost all trust in my friends  
I watched my heart turn to stone  
I thought that I was left to walk this wicked world alone_

Tonight I'll dust myself off  
Tonight I'll suck my gut in  
I'll face the night and I'll pretend  
I got something to believe in 

_(Bon Jovi – Something to Believe In)_

(1) Mr Otis est un personnage d'Oscar Wilde, dans la nouvelle _Le Fantôme de Canterville_. Simple clin d'oeil, comme pour William Wilson.

(2) Poème de Baudelaire

(3) Quand il y a un moment de silence pesant on dit « un ange passe ». Là je voulais une expression qui marquerait un moment de bonheur intense partagé, une expression qui me permettrait de passer la description (mais non pas par flemme). Je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux. Si vous avez des idées...


	17. Histoires anciennes

_Alors, je viens de découvrir que ff. net a crée une option de réponse aux reviews. Mais j'avoue que je suis difficile : elle ne me plait pas. En fait, la réponse est envoyée sur votre boîte e-mail, et moi j'aimais beaucoup l'idée de regrouper les réponses, comme parfois elles se complètent les unes les autres. De plus, ça ne fonctionne que pour les reviews de membres de ff. Donc comment je fais ? Je prends le risque de continuer comme ça ou je vous envoie des mails ? _

**Gaia666 **: C'est frustrant les interruptions, non ? Je dois vraiment être cruelle... mais comme tu dis c'est l'histoire et la scène me plait assez comme ça.

**Demoiselle Altanien** : C'est surtout mes pauvres personnages qui vont avoir besoin de chance, on dirait que je leur ai collé la poisse à ces deux-là.

**Tyto27** : Vala j'ai révélé une petite partie de la vie de Severus...

En fait, JKR avait sous-entendu qu'il avait connu l'amour. On ignore si c'est l'amour de sa mère, d'une amie, d'une femme... personnellement je me suis plue à imaginer qu'il avait connu le bonheur conjugal :-D

**Azuline** : Pour Ron et Pitchfork je garde le secret, niark.

**CrazyMarie** : Je vous fais toujours attendre une semaine pauvres lecteurs... Mais là en plus la fin se rapproche, alors ça vous force à savourer :-P

**Mandragora** : J'ai changé le titre oui et je m'interroge toujours dessus. Que du français, pas que du français, un titre court, un titre long... Il me pose des problèmes.

Pour le stage de Hermione, elle en a un de septembre à décembre, puis de février à mai (il me semble lol). Elle fait son stage le matin et va en cours l'après-midi. Resteront les soirées pour avoir des loisirs.

**Ze1telotte** : Oui oui Hermione aura des examens, en janvier (première session).

**Violette** : C'est juré je n'ai pas rit... enfin pas trop, juste à la fin.

Le placard oui j'avoue c'était facile, vraiment un grand classique, mais je n'ai pas pu résister, c'était trop tentant, surtout le coup de l'araignée. Je voulais que Hermione ait l'occasion de se ridiculiser un peu devant Severus la pauvre; car j'estime qu'il y a des personnes devant lesquelles on doit accepter le fait que l'on soit ridicule. Je voulais qu'elle rit avec lui, qu'elle sente qu'elle peut partager jusqu'au ridicule.

Si j'ai prévu quelque chose... bah euh je sais pas trop :-P Disons que ma cruauté a des limites, donc tu peux espérer qu'enfin tout soit vraiment beau sans l'être trop pour être vrai... On ne sait jamais.

**Elfie** : Ah tant mieux si l'expression plaît, je doutais un peu... Et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tes reviews, pour tous tes compliments.

**Chapitre XVII : Histoires anciennes**

**Où les spectres d'anciennes amours fleurissent en pâles myosotis,**

**criant « ne m'oubliez pas ! »**

- « Pardonnez-moi professeur... »

- « Oui Miss Granger ? »

- « J'aurais besoin de partir un peu plus tôt demain matin, disons une demi-heure plus tôt pour être sûre de ne pas arriver en retard en cours de botanique. J'ai une lettre moldue importante à poster en ville. »

- « Très bien. La potion que j'ai prévu de vous donner à préparer ne devrait pas vous prendre toute la matinée. Dès que vous aurez terminé, vous viendrez me remettre vos flacons et vous pourrez y aller. »

- « Merci beaucoup professeur. »

Severus hocha de la tête pour lui dire que ce n'était rien. Une lettre moldue ? Alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur la nature de cette lettre, Hermione lui donna le devoir qu'elle était venue lui rendre. La lettre s'était justement empêtrée dedans, Hermione l'ayant rangée peu cérémonieusement dans son sac. Severus put lire qu'elle était adressée à « Melany Granger». Il tendit la lettre à Hermione.

- « Je pense que ceci ne fait pas partie du devoir... »

- « Oh, merci. » Elle regarda l'enveloppe et la fourra à nouveau dans son sac. Le plus vite elle s'en débarrasserait, le mieux ce serait. Au vu de son expression, Severus put dire que Hermione n'avait certainement pas mâché ses mots envers sa tante. Ils se souhaitèrent rapidement bonne nuit et Hermione sortit du bureau.

La journée du lendemain passa comme toutes les autres, mais lorsqu'Hermione vint au bureau de Severus le soir, il lui dit :

- « Je sais que vous rentrez chez vous le week-end, mais j'aurais besoin de vous demain pour faire quelques courses pour l'école. »

- « Très bien professeur, je rentrerai chez moi dimanche. »

Il la remercia et ils se séparèrent. Le lendemain matin, Hermione vint manger à la Grande Salle un peu plus tard que d'habitude et la seule place qui restait à la table des professeurs à laquelle elle mangeait toujours se trouvait entre Jade Sinistra et Severus. Elle les salua poliment et s'installa entre les deux anciens Serpentards. Elle se servit à manger alors que Jade la questionnait sur le fait qu'elle restât à Poudlard un week-end. Severus répondit à sa place :

- « Miss Granger viendra avec moi à Londres pour renouveler le stock des ingrédients. »

- « Ah le renouvellement bi-annuel. Bonne chance Miss Granger. » lui dit-elle d'une voix légèrement ironique, mais amusée. Durant sa scolarité, Hermione avait toujours regardé Jade Sinistra comme la jumelle de Severus Snape : deux êtres froids et sarcastiques, qui semblaient cacher des secrets douloureux et qui cultivaient l'aura de mystère qui les englobait ; mais là où Severus se montrait cynique et partial, Jade était compréhensive et juste. Hermione s'était souvent demandée s'ils étaient amis, mais visiblement ils se contentaient d'être de bons collègues, ce qui était déjà beaucoup dans leur cas.

- « C'est aussi terrible que ça ? »

- « Disons que c'est long et qu'il vous traînera dans toutes les apothèques qui existent à Londres. »

- « Rien d'insurmontable en somme. » répondit Hermione. « Du moins, je l'espère. » ajouta-t-elle de peur d'avoir été trop directe envers un professeur.

Severus lui dit de se dépêcher de manger, aussi dix minutes plus tard étaient-ils dans le hall.

- « Ah, je viens de me dire : nous aurons peut-être besoin d'aller du côté moldu. Il nous faut nous changer. »

Hermione monta donc échanger sa cape pour un manteau et un bonnet et redescendit aussitôt. Severus arriva l'instant d'après, à la place de ses robes et de sa cape il avait revêtu un pantalon et un pull noirs, de même qu'un long manteau, noir bien entendu. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, ces vêtements lui allaient très bien. Ils sortirent du château et transplanèrent au Chemin de Traverse dès qu'ils eurent franchi les barrières anti-transplanage.

- « Nous commencerons par la Grande Apothèque. C'est eux qui ont le plus de choix dans les ingrédients de base. »

Lorsqu'ils eurent acheté tout ce dont ils avaient besoin en matière de foies de rat, de pinces de scarabées et autres ingrédients courants, ils se dirigèrent vers l'apothèque où ils s'étaient heurtés il y a déjà plus d'un an. Alors qu'il repensait à leur rencontre, Severus se dit qu'Hermione avait changé depuis, et surtout au cours des derniers mois. Elle n'était plus aussi maigre, et bien que son teint fût pâle il n'avait plus la blancheur maladive d'avant. Et il savait qu'intérieurement aussi le changement opérait.

Ils entrèrent dans l'apothèque et saluèrent le gérant. Celui-ci reconnut immédiatement Hermione et fut surpris de la voir avec Severus Snape, il se souvenait bien de leur échange.

- « Professeur Snape. Miss. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

- « Je viens renouveler le stock de l'école. Miss Granger, voici la liste. Je voudrais que vous choisissiez les ingrédients. Ce travail fait partie de votre stage. »

Elle acquiesça et prit la liste qu'il lui tendait. Elle se mit à choisir les ingrédients de la meilleure qualité possible et à chaque fois qu'elle se retournait vers lui en le questionnant du regard il lui donnait son approbation par un bref hochement de tête. Une fois tous les ingrédients choisis, Severus paya et ils sortirent du magasin.

- « Nous avons encore une apothèque à voir, puis nous irons du côté moldu. »

- « Pourquoi devons-nous aller du côté moldu professeur ? »

- « J'ai besoin d'acheter quelques 'ingrédients' dans une pharmacie pour mes travaux personnels. »

- « Oh mais oui ! Je me souviens ! Vous aviez écrit un mémoire à ce sujet, l'utilisation que l'on peut faire dans des potions de certaines molécules extraites par les moldus pour la fabrication de médicaments. »

- « Vous l'avez lu ? »

- « Oui, en sixième année. Il m'a passionnée ! »

- « En sixième année. Déjà intéressée à l'époque ? »

- « J'ai lu plusieurs de vos publications en sixième et septième années, ce n'est pas étonnant que vous soyez un Maître aussi important et que vous apparteniez à tant d'assemblées. » Hermione le vit grimacer légèrement et rit. Certainement aurait-il préféré éviter un certain nombre de réunions de ces dites assemblées.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la dernière apothèque, mais Hermione s'arrêta net.

- « C'est Pitchfork. Dans l'apothèque. Il est hors de question que j'entre... »

- « Oh si vous allez entrer. » Il la saisit par le bras et la poussa à entrer dans l'échoppe.

Ils attendirent leur tour en silence, et quand il eût terminé Pitchfork se tourna vers la sortie et donc vers eux.

- « Tiens ! Severus, quel plaisir ! »

- « Kiaran, cela fait bien longtemps. » Ils se serrèrent cordialement la main.

- « Oui, bien longtemps. Ah Miss Granger. Vous lui faites des heures sup' Severus ? »

- « En effet, j'ai demandé à Miss Granger de venir avec moi pour le renouvellement des stocks de l'école. »

- « Bien bien, fort bien. Et comment se passe le stage sinon ? »

- « A la perfection. Miss Granger est une élève plus que brillante. Ce genre d'élèves ou de stagiaires donnent un peu de sens à notre métier. »

- « Oui, oui... cela est vrai... » Pitchfork semblait méditer ces paroles. Il finit par les saluer et s'en alla. Severus fit un regard entendu à Hermione qui disait 'vous voyez...' et ils s'occupèrent de leurs achats avant de se diriger de nouveau vers le Chaudron Baveur.

Dès qu'ils furent passés du côté moldu, Hermione se rapprocha davantage de Severus. Celui-ci y resta froid un instant, Hermione pouvait même sentir qu'il était tendu, mais après quelques minutes il lui offrit son bras et Hermione l'accepta promptement. Ils entrèrent dans la première pharmacie qu'ils trouvèrent. Ils firent la queue, puis quand ce fut son tour Severus s'occupa de ses achats pendant qu'Hermione allait regarder les rayons. Elle fixait le rayon dentaire d'un air lointain lorsqu'elle entendit :

- « Mione ? » Elle releva la tête. Près d'elle se tenait un grand et assez bel homme d'environ 35 ans aux cheveux bruns, au regard sombre et au sourire discret mais précieux.

- « Jason ! »

Ils se sourirent et s'étreignirent. Hermione remarqua qu'il portait une alliance :

- « Mes félicitations ! Elle est française ? »

- « Toujours aussi observatrice ! Oui, et nous nous sommes définitivement installés en France. Nous sommes venus passer une semaine de vacances à Londres. Oh Hermione c'est bon de te revoir ! Quelle coincidence ! » Il était incroyable qu'ils aient choisi la même pharmacie, au même instant... Ces derniers temps, le quotidien d'Hermione semblait fait d'heureux hasards et de coincidences. « Que deviens-tu ? » lui demanda-t-il alors.

- « Eh bien, j'ai repris mes études. »

- « C'est merveilleux ! Et tu étudies quoi ? »

- « La chimie. Je voudrais travailler dans un laboratoire de recherches. »

- « Tu retrouves tes ambitions, c'est bien. Et les amours ? »

- « Je suis avec... » et elle lui montra Severus qui s'entretenait avec un pharmacien.

- « Je reconnais bien tes goûts là. » lui sourit Jason. « Et quel âge a-t-il ? »

- « Il est un peu plus âgé que toi si c'est à ça que tu fais allusion. »

Il rit. Ils bavardèrent encore un moment, puis Jason dut s'en aller. L'instant d'après Severus se tenait aux côtés de Hermione.

- « Qui était-ce ? »

- « Jason, mon ex. » Elle éclata de rire en voyant Severus se décomposer. « Il est venu passer une semaine de vacances à Londres avec son épouse. »

- « Oh. Bien, allons-y. »

- « Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ? »

- « Oui, le pharmacien m'a causé quelques problèmes au sujet de certains médicaments, mais ça s'est arrangé. »

- « Rien d'illégal au moins ? »

- « Non, un peu de rhétorique fait l'affaire. »

- « Oui... » Et si quelqu'un avait l'art d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait c'était bien lui.

Ils sortirent de la pharmacie et Severus lui offrit de nouveau son bras, sans que Hermione n'ait à l'y pousser.

- « Et ce Jason, c'était lui votre histoire d'amour ? »

- « Oui, nous nous sommes aimés un an, puis il a voulu partir en France et je n'ai pas voulu le suivre. Notre histoire s'est arrêtée là. J'étais encore trop déstabilisée après la guerre pour penser à long terme et lui, à 31 ans, voulait déjà avoir des projets. »

- « Et il y en a eu d'autres ? »

- « Vous êtes bien curieux tout à coup. » Elle rit. « Je n'ai aimé personne d'autre après lui... et avant vous. J'ai juste trompé ma solitude ou ma douleur de temps en temps. »

- « Comme moi apparemment. » dit-il simplement.

Hermione n'osa pas le questionner et reprit :

- « Jason est donc parti travailler en France alors que moi je suis restée à Londres à faire des petits boulots. J'ai été caissière, puis j'ai pu travailler quelques mois chez un photographe et quand il a pris sa retraite je me suis retrouvée hôtesse d'accueil dans un hôtel. Le salaire était assez bas et le travail plutôt ingrat. J'ai fini par en avoir assez de cette vie minable et j'ai décidé de faire face à mon passé et de cesser de fuir. Je suis revenue chez les sorciers pour m'y établir définitivement. Le jour où nous nous sommes heurtés dans l'apothèque était le premier que je passais dans le monde sorcier depuis l'hiver où s'est finie la guerre. Au départ j'ai cherché un travail, puis j'ai décidé de vivre de mes économies à Gringotts pour me consacrer à mes études. »

Ils retournèrent à Poudlard après s'être promenés un peu dans le Londres moldu. Severus n'était pas à l'aise, car comme il le lui rappela en lui disant qu'il était temps de rentrer : elle était encore sa stagiaire. Ils descendirent à son bureau pour ranger ses achats, puis à ses appartements. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait besoin d'aide, mais tous deux avaient là un prétexte pour rester un peu plus longtemps ensemble. Severus donna le mot de passe au portrait.

- « Je n'avais jamais réalisé : c'est fou ce qu'elle ressemble à Jade Sinistra. »

- « Elles ont un air de ressemblance c'est vrai, mais de caractère elles étaient tout autres. »

- « Vous connaissiez personnellement la femme du portrait ? »

- « C'était mon épouse. »

- « Oh. Votre...? Je... Severus pardonnez-moi ! »

- « Ce n'est rien voyons. Dumbledore était tombé sur son portrait chez le peintre qui s'est occupé du sien et il avait cru que j'aimerais l'avoir. Il l'a fixé sur ma porte et depuis le portrait est resté, par habitude. »

- « Elle avait un charme et une élégance particuliers... »

- « Oui. Oh elle était la vie-même. » Il se tut, mais reprit après un instant de silence : « Nous avons été mariés trois ans. Nous étions heureux ensemble, mais les temps étaient durs. La première guerre, mon travail d'espion... Nous nous étions rencontrés lors d'une de mes missions avec les Mangemorts. Elle avait compris en me voyant que j'agissais à l'encontre des autres : elle m'a vu cacher un petit garçon que nous étions venus tuer avec ses parents. Elle s'est glissée discrètement jusqu'à moi et m'a dit de lui confier l'enfant. Elle a disparu avec lui et personne n'a jamais su que j'avais agi contre mes ordres de mission. Nous nous sommes croisés quelques jours plus tard et à partir de là nous ne nous sommes plus quittés. Elle est tombée malade la troisième année de notre mariage. La maladie était incurable. J'ai passé plusieurs mois à veiller sur elle et à soulager ses souffrances comme je le pouvais, puis elle s'est éteinte, peu de temps après notre troisième anniversaire. »

Hermione ne dit rien, mais serra très fort la main de Severus dans la sienne. Après un instant de silence il reprit :

- « Le portrait la représente assez bien, je dois l'avouer, mais comme tous les portraits elle se contente de répéter des phrases qu'elle disait souvent de son vivant et d'aller se promener dans les toiles du château. Elle m'a laissé à la porte un bon nombre de fois. » Ils rirent. « L'entendre répéter ces accroches me fatigue un peu, mais je me suis habitué à avoir son portrait ici. »

- « Quelles genres de phrases dit-elle ? »

- « Lorsqu'elle était adolescente, ses amies la surnommaient 'la marieuse'. Apparemment elle n'avait pas son pareil pour aider des couples à se former, elle voyait toujours qui irait avec qui. Alors elle a tendance à donner des conseils de coeur ou ce genre de choses. » S'il l'avait rencontrée à cette époque, il l'aurait sûrement méprisée pour ce stupide penchant romantique, mais la femme qu'il avait rencontrée lors de cette mission avait une attitude grave et sérieuse qui lui correspondait, un caractère qui à la fois lui ressemblait et le complétait, l'équilibrait.

- « Ah oui je vois, elle me l'a fait à moi aussi. »

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Oui. Elle me demandait pourquoi je n'étais pas venue plus tôt, elle disait que si vous aviez prononcé le mot de passe à voix haute devant moi ce n'était pas pour rien. Elle nous voyait visiblement ensemble. »

- « Peu de temps avant qu'elle ne meurt, elle m'a dit : 'Ne ferme pas ton coeur. Je veux que tu aimes de nouveau un jour.' » Elle l'en savait capable, contrairement à lui, elle savait qu'il avait un coeur. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait qu'aimer qu'un être à la fois, laisser une seule personne découvrir qui il était au-delà de son cynisme, de son attitude froide et sarcastique, mais il pouvait aimer. Il faisait souffrir les autres, les méprisait ou les traitait avec indifférence, les gardait à distance pour s'en protéger, mais il savait également accorder une place d'importance à un être particulier ; quelqu'un qui ne lui demanderait pas d'être différent, mais qui lui permettrait de l'être, qui lui en donnerait les moyens sans même s'en rendre compte. Cela avait été le cas de Lily Evans, de son épouse, et maintenant d'Hermione.

- « C'était très noble de sa part... Comment s'appelait-elle ? »

- « Mélusine. »

- « Mélusine... c'est un si joli prénom. »

- « Oui, et elle le portait très bien. »

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, puis Hermione alla chercher ses affaires afin de rentrer chez elle pour le restant du week-end.

_The sky above won't fall down  
See no evil, in all directions  
Resolution of happiness  
Things have been dark for too long _

_(Goo Goo Dolls – Don't change)_

_Petite note : Maintenant vous connaissez l'histoire de Mélusine Snape et j'attire donc votre attention sur la réaction de Severus lorsqu'il a lu « The Raven », d'Edgar Allan Poe, chez Hermione. C'est juste parce que rien (ou presque lol) de ce que j'ai écrit n'a été écrit par hasard et que je ne voulais pas que ce clin d'oeil passe inaperçu._

_« S_everus s'installa dans 'son' fauteuil près de la table basse et regarda quel livre elle lisait. Il sourit en voyant que c'était le recueil des poèmes de Poe. Elle avait laissé son marque-page à « The Raven ». Il lut le poème, le regard étrangement brillant, puis reposa le livre » (chap. X)

_Je vous mets le poème en français (traduction de Charles Baudelaire)_

Une fois, sur le minuit lugubre, pendant que je méditais, faible et fatigué, sur maint précieux et curieux volume d'une doctrine oubliée, pendant que je donnais de la tête, presque assoupi, soudain il se fit un tapotement, comme de quelqu'un frappant doucement, frappant à la porte de ma chambre. « C'est quelque visiteur, – murmurai-je, – qui frappe à la porte de ma chambre ; ce n'est que cela et rien de plus. »

Ah ! distinctement je me souviens que c'était dans le glacial décembre, et chaque tison brodait à son tour le plancher du reflet de son agonie. Ardemment je désirais le matin ; en vain m'étais-je efforcé de tirer de mes livres un sursis à ma tristesse, ma tristesse pour ma Lénore perdue, pour la précieuse et rayonnante fille que les anges nomment Lénore, – et qu'ici on ne nommera jamais plus.

Et le soyeux, triste et vague bruissement des rideaux pourprés me pénétrait, me remplissait de terreurs fantastiques, inconnues pour moi jusqu'à ce jour ; si bien qu'enfin pour apaiser le battement de mon cœur, je me dressai, répétant : « C'est quelque visiteur attardé sollicitant l'entrée à la porte de ma chambre ; – c'est cela même, et rien de plus. »

Mon âme en ce moment se sentit plus forte. N'hésitant donc pas plus longtemps : « Monsieur, dis-je, ou madame, en vérité, j'implore votre pardon ; mais le fait est que je sommeillais et vous êtes venu frapper si doucement, si faiblement vous êtes venu frapper à la porte de ma chambre, qu'à peine étais-je certain de vous avoir entendu. » Et alors j'ouvris la porte toute grande ; – les ténèbres, et rien de plus.

Scrutant profondément ces ténèbres, je me tins longtemps plein d'étonnement, de crainte, de doute, rêvant des rêves qu'aucun mortel n'a jamais osé rêver ; mais le silence ne fut pas troublé, et l'immobilité ne donna aucun signe, et le seul mot proféré fut un nom chuchoté : « Lénore ! » – C'était moi qui le chuchotais, et un écho à son tour murmura ce mot : « Lénore ! » Purement cela, et rien de plus.

Rentrant dans ma chambre, et sentant en moi toute mon âme incendiée, j'entendis bientôt un coup un peu plus fort que le premier. « Sûrement, – dis-je, – sûrement, il y a quelque chose aux jalousies de ma fenêtre ; voyons donc ce que c'est, et explorons ce mystère. Laissons mon cœur se calmer un instant, et explorons ce mystère ; – c'est le vent, et rien de plus. »

Je poussai alors le volet, et, avec un tumultueux battement d'ailes, entra un majestueux corbeau digne des anciens jours. Il ne fit pas la moindre révérence, il ne s'arrêta pas, il n'hésita pas une minute ; mais avec la mine d'un lord ou d'une lady, il se percha au-dessus de la porte de ma chambre ; il se percha sur un buste de Pallas juste au-dessus de la porte de ma chambre ; – il se percha, s'installa, et rien de plus.

Alors, cet oiseau d'ébène, par la gravité de son maintien et la sévérité de sa physionomie, induisant ma triste imagination à sourire : « Bien que ta tête, – lui dis-je, – soit sans huppe et sans cimier, tu n'es certes pas un poltron, lugubre et ancien corbeau, voyageur parti des rivages de la nuit. Dis-moi quel est ton nom seigneurial aux rivages de la nuit plutonienne ! » Le corbeau dit : « Jamais plus ! »

Je fus émerveillé que ce disgracieux volatile entendît si facilement la parole, bien que sa réponse n'eût pas une bien grand sens et ne me fût pas d'un grand secours ; car nous devons convenir que jamais il ne fut donné à un homme vivant de voir un oiseau au-dessus de la porte de sa chambre, un oiseau ou une bête sur un buste sculpté au-dessus de la porte de sa chambre, se nommant d'un nom tel que – Jamais plus !

Mais le corbeau, perché solitairement sur le buste placide, ne proféra que ce mot unique, comme si dans ce mot unique il répandait toute son âme. Il ne prononça rien de plus ; il ne remua pas une plume, – jusqu'à ce que je me prisse à murmurer faiblement : « D'autres amis se sont déjà envolés loin de moi ; vers le matin, lui aussi, il me quittera comme mes anciennes espérances déjà envolées. » L'oiseau dit alors : « Jamais plus ! »

Tressaillant au bruit de cette réponse jetée avec tant d'à-propos : Sans doute, – dis-je, – ce qu'il prononce est tout son bagage de savoir, qu'il a pris chez quelque maître infortuné que le Malheur impitoyable a poursuivi ardemment, sans répit, jusqu'à ce que ses chansons n'eussent plus qu'un seul refrain, jusqu'à ce que le De profundis de son Espérance eût pris ce mélancolique refrain : « Jamais – jamais plus ! »

Mais le corbeau induisant encore toute ma triste âme à sourire, je roulai tout de suite un siège à coussins en face de l'oiseau et du buste et de la porte ; alors, m'enfonçant dans le velours, je m'appliquai à enchaîner les idées aux idées, cherchant ce que cet augural oiseau des anciens jours, ce que ce triste, disgracieux, sinistre, maigre et augural oiseau des anciens jours voulait faire entendre en croassant son – Jamais plus !

Je me tenais ainsi, rêvant, conjecturant, mais n'adressant plus une syllabe à l'oiseau, dont les yeux ardents me brûlaient maintenant jusqu'au fond du cœur : je cherchai à deviner cela, et plus encore, ma tête reposant à l'aise sur le velours du coussin que caressait la lumière de la lampe, ce velours violet caressé par la lumière de la lampe que sa tête, à Elle, ne pressera plus, – ah ! jamais plus !

Alors, il me sembla que l'air s'épaississait, parfumé par un encensoir invisible que balançaient les séraphins dont les pas frôlaient le tapis de ma chambre. « Infortuné ! – m'écriai-je, – ton Dieu t'a donné par ses anges, il t'a envoyé du répit, du répit et du népenthès dans tes ressouvenirs de Lénore ! Bois, oh ! bois ce bon népenthès, et oublie cette Lénore perdue ! » Le corbeau dit : «Jamais plus ! »

« Prophète ! – dis-je, – être de malheur ! oiseau ou démon ! mais toujours prophète ! que tu sois un envoyé du Tentateur, ou que la tempête t'ait simplement échoué, naufragé, mais encore intrépide, sur cette terre déserte, ensorcelée, dans ce logis par l'Horreur hanté, – dis-moi sincèrement, je t'en supplie, existe-t-il, existe-t-il ici un baume de Judée ? Dis, dis, je t'en supplie ! » Le corbeau dit : « Jamais plus ! »

« Prophète ! – dis-je, – être de malheur ! oiseau ou démon ! toujours prophète ! par ce ciel tendu sur nos têtes, parce Dieu que tous deux nous adorons, dis à cette âme chargée de douleur si, dans le Paradis lointain, elle pourra embrasser une fille sainte que les anges nomment Lénore, embrasser une précieuse et rayonnante fille que les anges nomment Lénore. » Le corbeau dit : « Jamais plus ! »

« Que cette parole soit le signal de notre séparation, oiseau ou démon ! – hurlai-je en me redressant. – Rentre dans la tempête, retourne au rivage de la nuit plutonienne ; ne laisse pas ici une seule plume noire comme souvenir du mensonge que ton âme a proféré ; laisse ma solitude inviolée ; quitte ce buste au-dessus de ma porte ; arrache ton bec de mon cœur et précipite ton spectre loin de ma porte ! » Le corbeau dit : « Jamais plus ! »

Et le corbeau, immuable, est toujours installé sur le buste pâle de Pallas, juste au-dessus de la porte de ma chambre ; et ses yeux ont toute la semblance des yeux d'un démon qui rêve ; et la lumière de la lampe, en ruisselant sur lui, projette son ombre sur le plancher ; et mon âme, hors du cercle de cette ombre qui gît flottante sur le plancher, ne pourra plus s'élever, – jamais plus !


	18. Un nouveau jour se lève

**Tyto : **Ah je suis contente que l'histoire du portrait n'était pas prévisible. Je voulais créer la surprise.

Bonne lecture du dernier chapitre ;-)

**Elfie :** J'espère que tu aimeras ce dernier chapitre. Merci d'avoir lu la fic jusqu'au bout :-)

**Ze1telotte** : En fait je suis fanatique des prénoms anciens : Mélusine, Mélisende, Adenor etc. Mélusine vient donc de là. Néanmoins on m'a déjà fait la remarque une fois au sujet d'une BD nommée _Mélusine_ qui raconte les histoires d'une sorcière délurée. Personnellement, je ne connais pas.

Quelle âme torturée et délaissée ? Torturée peut-être, mais en bonne compagnie :-P

**Ombrage** : Je suis fidèle à Baudelaire désolée :-P Quant à la qualité de la traduction, je trouve que les deux se complètent. Je préfère certains choix de Baudelaire et certains choix de Mallarmé. Mais comme tu dis, Baudelaire c'est Baudelaire.

Pitchfork s'est un peu écrasé c'est vrai, mais t'imagines un peu le choc pour lui de voir Severus Snape faire l'éloge d'une étudiante ? Nihihi.

**Azuline** : La voici la suite, le dernier chapitre. Peut-être écrirai-je une suite, mais ce ne sera pas avant quelque temps.

**La lectrice** : Quel cliché vises-tu ?

Personnellement je me tiens à mon style, le plagiat très peu pour moi. Après peut-être que j'aime des éléments classiques, qui reviennent facilement dans les histoires, ça c'est possible, mais chacun ses sales goûts :-P

**Gaïa666** : Alors seront-ils enfin ensemble dans ce dernier chapitre ou Pitchfork va-t-il débarquer et demander la main de Hermione ? :-P

**Violette** : Bien on arrive à la fin (pour le moment ?) donc je laisse comme ça pour les RAR, en espérant que ça passe. Sinon l'idée du blog c'est pas mal, je la note pour toute éventuelle future fic.

Et voici la fin, bonne lecture !

**Cassandre8** : Merci ! Tu m'as donné un de ces sourires ! C'est merveilleux de lire de tels commentaires. Je soigne beaucoup l'écriture et j'essaie de tout lier, de faire en sorte que rien ne soit écrit par hasard, et c'est très agréable qu'on le reconnaisse.

**La rodeuse** : Pitchfork s'il ne se doute pas encore se doutera bien un jour c'est sûr. C'est bien son genre lol. J'espère que tu aimeras ce dernier chapitre !

**CrazyMarie** : Nous sommes ce que notre passé a fait de nous, il est donc important de le partager. Il est difficile de connaître quelqu'un sans connaître son passé, en tout cas à mes yeux.

Et comme j'essaye d'apprendre à aimer les fêtes de fin d'année, je vous souhaite à tous un très Joyeux Noël (en retard là désolée...) et une bonne année 2006 !

**Chapitre XVIII : Un nouveau jour se lève**

**Où enfin l'oeillet rouge peut fleurir en plein jour,**

**symbole de liberté et de passion.**

(Et voici le dernier chapitre. J'espère que vous aurez aimé cette fic...

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques positives et négatives. Si elles sont négatives allez-y doucement quand même. J'accepte les critiques, mais avec un peu de diplomatie ça passe mieux lol.

Je ferai peut-être une suite du genre 'deux ans plus tard' si j'ai le temps et l'inspiration. Pour le moment j'ai deux autres projets, mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais aller jusqu'au bout...)

Un soir après dîner, Hermione sortait de la Grande Salle pour monter à ses appartements lorsqu'elle fut interpellée. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers celui qui l'avait appelée. C'était Andrew, préfet-en-chef et préfet de Gryffondor.

- « J'ai entendu dire que tu finissais ton stage cette semaine, c'est bien ça ? »

- « Oui, je pars vendredi soir. »

- « D'accord... En fait, on voulait tous te dire, enfin tous les Gryffondors qui t'ont connue quand tu étais à Poudlard, que nous avions été très heureux de te revoir un peu cette année. Tu as été la meilleure préfète et préfète-en-chef que nous avons eue. Tu avais toujours du temps pour nous écouter, nous conseiller, nous aider dans nos devoirs. Tu sais Hermione, tu es mon exemple. Alors on voulait te remercier encore une fois. » Andrew lui tendit une grande enveloppe. Hermione haussa un sourcil interrogatif, tout comme Severus savait si bien le faire, et accepta l'enveloppe en souriant. Elle l'ouvrit : c'était une carte qu'ils avaient faite eux-mêmes et sur laquelle ils lui avaient tous marqué un petit mot de remerciement. Il y avait les timides Anthony et Roselina qui s'étaient décidés à se parler en suivant ses conseils, ils étaient devenus amis et s'étaient récemment mis ensemble, il y avait Marsie qui grâce à son aide avait progressé, avait pu garder les Enchantements après les Buses et avait trouvé sa vocation, il y avait Gregory qui s'était réconcilié avec sa famille auprès de laquelle il allait de nouveau passer les vacances... Les yeux brillants d'émotion, Hermione remercia Andrew. Ils échangèrent encore quelques paroles et se séparèrent, mais non pas avant que Hermione lui ait promis de venir leur faire une petite visite à la Tour avant de partir.

Le dernier jour de son stage, Hermione se rendit au bureau de Severus avec son dossier. Il lui avait demandé de le lui montrer. Il le parcourut attentivement, puis le rendit à Hermione. Il lui tendit alors un parchemin :

- « Voici une appréciation personnelle sur votre stage. Vous pouvez la joindre à votre dossier. »

Hermione lut l'élogieuse appréciation et remercia chaleureusement Severus. Il y répondit brièvement, mais l'ombre d'un sourire avait joué sur ses lèvres. Hermione prit congé et alla préparer ses affaires avant d'aller voir les Gryffondors.

Ce fut donc le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants que Hermione quitta Poudlard ce vendredi soir. Elle avait cru qu'elle n'arriverait pas à quitter le château une nouvelle fois, mais elle était heureuse : elle se sentait reconnue et aimée, elle savait désormais qu'on ne l'avait pas oubliée, son stage était une réussite, elle rentrait chez elle, dans sa petite maison, et dans une semaine Severus viendrait la rejoindre. Enfin.

-§-

Le vendredi soir des vacances, Hermione se percha, comme souvent, sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre et guetta l'arrivée de Severus. Elle guetta encore et encore, tant et si bien qu'elle finit par glisser dans les bras de Morphée, oublieuse du froid et de la précarité de son perchoir. La jeune femme se réveilla alors que la nuit semblait déjà bien avancée et prit soudainement conscience de ce qui l'avait réveillée : on frappait à la porte. Elle courut ouvrir. C'était lui, c'était bien lui. Impulsivement, elle se jeta à son cou et Severus la serra très fort dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent avidement. Enfin ils étaient libres de s'aimer.

- « Entre donc ! » lui dit-elle alors qu'ils desserraient leur étreinte.

- « Je suis désolé Hermione, je ne peux pas... »

- « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? » Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir été frappée de plein fouet par un hippogriffe lancé au grand galop (1).

- « Ma cousine Katatonia est venue me voir aujourd'hui à Poudlard. Elle est partie de chez elle, avec son enfant. Je lui ai proposé de rester chez moi pour le moment. J'ai un peu peur de la laisser seule cette nuit, elle est un peu bouleversée... mais je pense que demain elle ira déjà un peu mieux. »

- « Que lui arrive-t-il ? »

- « Elle a décidé de se séparer de son mari, ils avaient beaucoup de problèmes. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne restera que quelques jours, le temps de régler certains détails. »

- « Oh je comprends... mais je pourrai passer chez toi ? Ça ne me dérange pas qu'elle soit là, du moment que je te vois. » supplia Hermione. Elle ne pouvait plus tolérer d'être séparée de Severus, plus rien ne devrait les séparer à présent. _Jamais plus_. (2)

- « Passe demain dès que tu veux. » Severus l'amena de nouveau vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils s'enlacèrent. Severus caressa doucement le dos et la nuque d'Hermione et alors qu'elle répondait pareillement, il vint déposer des baisers dans son cou et lui murmura à l'oreille « Enfin je te retrouve... nous n'aurons plus à faire semblant. » Hermione frissonna en sentant ses lèvres effleurer son oreille et le serra plus fort dans ses bras.

Ils partagèrent encore quelques instants de tendresse, puis desserrèrent leur étreinte à contre coeur.

- « A demain alors, enfin tout à l'heure. »

- « Oui, à tout à l'heure. » Ils s'embrassèrent encore, puis Severus s'en alla veiller sur sa cousine.

_(Ndla : oui je sais, vous allez me dire : « pourquoi elle est là cette fichue cousine ?! » Eh bien, vous verrez ça très vite, ce n'est pas là par hasard.)_

Hermione se leva de bonne heure. Elle se doucha et se prépara un petit-déjeuner. Elle s'était réhabituée à manger le matin au cours des mois passés à Poudlard. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Il faisait peut-être trop tôt pour aller frapper chez Severus; elle pourrait réveiller Katatonia ou son enfant. Quel âge avait-il d'ailleurs ? Hermione s'installa devant la table basse et travailla quelques cours pour passer le temps.

Hermione soupira et ferma son classeur. Elle regarda de nouveau l'horloge. Déjà dix heures ? Elle pouvait y aller. Elle se recoiffa avec soin, mit ses chaussures et sa cape et sortit dans le froid mordant de l'hiver océanique. Elle se fraya un chemin dans l'épaisse couche de neige et frappa chez Severus. '_Si c'est encore elle qui ouvre..._' mais ce fut Severus qui ouvrit. Il lui sourit, de ce sourire qu'il lui réservait, de ce sourire qui lui donnait le sentiment d'être unique au monde, et ils s'embrassèrent. Severus la fit entrer et la débarrassa de sa cape.

- « Katatonia est dans le salon pour le moment, mais elle va bientôt aller faire un tour sur la plage. On sera tranquille. » ajouta-t-il en chuchotant.

Hermione hocha la tête en souriant et ils entrèrent dans le salon. Katatonia se leva.

- « Bonjour Hermione ! » lui lança-t-elle joyeusement.

Hermione fut un peu prise au dépourvu.

- « Euh bonjour... Katatonia. »

- « Je suis contente de vous revoir. Severus s'est décidé à me parler de vous, et je suis très heureuse pour vous deux. »

- « Merci... »

Tous s'assirent, et Hermione et Katatonia purent commencer à faire connaissance. Puis cette dernière décida d'aller se promener.

- « Je te confie Amaryllis, Severus. »

Katatonia monta à l'étage et revint avec un landau dans les bras. Elle le posa doucement sur le sol, mais le bébé commença à s'agiter. Katatonia prit délicatement le poupon, une jolie petite fille aux yeux gris et aux boucles noires, et la donna à Severus. Après un baiser maternel à son bébé, Katatonia sortit enfin. Hermione, elle, avait gardé le silence et regardait Severus tenir le bébé dans ses bras. Il la tenait avec douceur, ses mains pourtant si fortes semblaient à peine toucher le bébé, comme s'il avait peur de la briser, et malgré cela on sentait que l'enfant était tenu, en sécurité, que rien de mal ne lui arriverait. Amaryllis sembla le sentir, car très vite elle s'endormit de nouveau. Hermione souriait, elle s'était souvent demandé quel père Severus ferait, lui qui semblait détester les enfants ; il détestait simplement ses élèves en fait. Il ferait un bon père, oui, elle le voyait, elle le sentait. Sévère et exigeant, mais _bon_. Il ne voulait pas reproduire les erreurs de son propre père. Severus, quant à lui, s'était parfois imaginé Hermione portant son enfant. Dans ses rêves éveillés il s'était vu avec elle élever leur enfant... mais elle, le voudrait-elle ? Il sentait que pour lui le temps pressait, dans moins d'un mois il aurait déjà 42 ans, mais elle ? Elle était encore si jeune, elle était intelligente et tellement ambitieuse, elle rêvait d'une carrière épanouie, peut-être ne voudrait-elle pas fonder de famille avant longtemps, et après il serait peut-être trop tard pour lui. Il aurait pu être son père, il n'avait pas envie d'être le grand-père de ses enfants... mais alors leurs regards se croisèrent et il sut. Il sut que Hermione aussi voulait une famille, qu'elle saurait très bien concilier les deux.

Lorsque Severus recoucha Amaryllis dans son landau, Hermione vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé. D'un geste doux, Severus l'invita à s'allonger en posant sa jolie tête brune sur ses genoux. Hermione se blottit contre lui, ferma les yeux et sourit alors que Severus caressait doucement ses cheveux. Enfin ils étaient libres, ils n'avaient plus à se cacher. Aucune parole ne fut échangée, ils voulaient tous deux profiter de ce moment de calme et de douceur, profiter du contact de l'autre, de ses caresses, de son parfum.

Katatonia rentra à l'heure du déjeuner et ils mangèrent tous les trois.

- « Severus m'a dit que tu étudies les potions. Tu voudrais faire quoi après tes études ? »

Hermione préféra éviter de parler de son ambition de devenir Maîtresse de Potions et répondit :

- « Je voudrais être dans la recherche. J'ai déjà crée quelques potions et ça me passionne. »

- « Hermione s'y est intéressée très tôt. Elle a lu mes travaux au collège. »

- « Au collège déjà ? Tout s'explique alors, c'est une vraie passion, comme pour toi Severus. Mélusine n'aimait pas trop les potions elle. »

Hermione mordit rageusement sa côtelette. Elle ne laisserait pas les gens la comparer à Mélusine Snape, non elle ne serait pas celle qui remplaçait la défunte épouse de Severus. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais fut prise de court par Severus :

- « Mélusine et moi étions le jour et la nuit, Hermione et moi nous ressemblons beaucoup plus. Tu ne peux pas les comparer Katatonia. »

- « Oh je ne... désolée. » s'excusa Katatonia. Elle changea de sujet : « J'irai chez Irmina pour Noël, elle m'a invitée cette année. Vous avez des projets ? »

- « Je pense que nous ferons comme l'an dernier : une soirée tranquille et un bon repas. Nous ne fêtons pas réellement Noël. »

- « Pas de décorations cette année non plus alors ? »

- « Non. » répondit simplement Hermione. N'avaient-ils pas le droit de passer les fêtes comme ils l'entendaient ?

Heureusement la conversation s'orienta vers des sujets moins controversés, et Hermione et Katatonia réussirent à s'entendre.

L'après-midi Hermione et Severus allèrent se promener dans la campagne et se donnèrent rendez-vous pour se retrouver le soir chez Hermione.

En milieu de soirée, Severus frappa donc chez Hermione et entra. Hermione descendit de sa chambre en courant. La seconde d'après ils s'embrassaient fiévreusement et se dirigeaient vers le salon sans se séparer l'un de l'autre. Severus appuya doucement Hermione contre le mur et approfondit le baiser. Elle passa une main dans ses doux et longs cheveux noirs, alors qu'elle posait l'autre sur son torse. Elle se sentait perdre tous ses moyens, elle devenait folle, folle d'amour, folle d'envie.

- « Severus, montons. » supplia-t-elle en un souffle. Severus lui sourit, et ils montèrent à la chambre de Hermione main dans la main.

_Le rideau tombe..._

(3)

Hermione se réveilla alors que le soleil commençait à peine à se lever. Elle soupira de plaisir et s'étira. Severus ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. Il caressa la courbe de ses hanches et de ses reins et l'embrassa. Hermione lui rendit un baiser langoureux, puis vint se blottir encore plus près de son amant. Ils restèrent ainsi blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre quelque temps, puis Hermione proposa :

- « Et si on allait sur la plage regarder le lever de soleil ? »

Severus parut hésiter. Hermione lui dit alors :

- « Laisse tes peurs s'en aller, Severus... L'eau n'est pas un ennemi, certains humains ont été tes ennemis, mais si tu as su te fier à d'autres, pourquoi ne pas refaire confiance en l'eau aussi ? » C'était néanmoins plus que cela et Hermione le savait. L'eau était un symbole, le symbole de tout ce qui avait été, de l'abysse dont il revenait peu à peu. C'était la mer la nuit qu'il revoyait, une étendue noire et sans fond, un élément ennemi, invincible et infini... Severus resta silencieux un instant puis caressa la joue d'Hermione en murmurant :

- « Tu as raison. C'est le passé et aujourd'hui j'ai de nouveau un avenir. »

Ils se sourirent, se levèrent et s'habillèrent. Ils descendirent sur la plage et allèrent marcher un instant au bord de l'eau. Severus regarda l'eau claire venir lui lécher les pieds par vaguelettes. Il n'avait pas cru que la mer puisse être aussi claire, aussi transparente... Ils s'assirent l'un contre l'autre sur le sable, face au soleil levant qui inondait déjà la mer de ses pâles rayons. Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus alors qu'il l'enlaçait de ses bras. Ils soupirèrent de bonheur. Maintenant ils pouvaient être heureux, ils pouvaient vivre, contempler la beauté du monde qui s'offrait à eux, la savourer, maintenant ils pouvaient vivre l'un pour l'autre, l'un avec l'autre. Un nouveau jour se levait pour eux. L'avenir se traçait à l'horizon, à la sortie d'un tournant inattendu de leur route.

¤ Une fin ¤

_Once I had a secret love  
That lived within the heart of me  
All too soon  
my secret love  
Became impatient  
to be free  
So I told a friendly star  
The way that dreamers  
often do  
Just how wonderful  
you are  
And why I'm so  
in love with you _

_  
Now I shout it  
from the highest hill  
Even told  
the golden daffodils  
At last my heart's  
an open door  
And my secret love's  
no secret anymore _

_  
Now I shout it  
from the highest hill  
I even told  
the golden daffodils  
And lost my heart's  
an open door  
And my secret love's  
no secret  
My secret love's  
no secret  
My secret love's  
no secret anymore _

_(Sinéad O'Connor – Secret love)_

_(1) Bon là j'avoue je me suis amusée et c'est trèèès tiré par les cheveux. Pourquoi un hippogriffe ? Il me fallait une créature relativement imposante, et quand j'ai vu que l'hippogriffe était symbole d'amour j'ai trouvé ça assez amusant. On peut se sentir frappé par un hippogriffe, comme frappé d'un coup de foudre. Enfin bref, je cours me cacher... Je ne vous avais pas dit que j'étais Mangoustienne à plein temps ? :-D_

_(2) Le « jamais plus » endeuillé de Poe devient « jamais plus » de l'amour que nul être ne pourra briser._

_(3) Eh oui, pas de détails croustillants, désolée. J'en connais certaines qui vont venir me harceler, mais tanpis. _


End file.
